¿Por qué mentiste?
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Que ganabas con ello? Epílogo: La Boda
1. Prólogo 1parte

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Yo cansada u.u. Una semana ajetreada.**

**Aquí aparezco con otra historia Amuto, que comencé a escribir ayer. Será corta, ya que cuando me propongo a hacer una historia larga, termino trabada con las escenas principales debido a que agregué otras escenas secundarias, para hacer la historia larga, y no logro hacerlas encajar. Un desastre, para ser cortos :p**

**Todos aquellas personas que leyeron el manga, saben de la confesión de Ikuto en el aeropuerto *-*. Esta historia comienza a partir de ahí. Pero bueno, no aburro más y dejo la historia :D.**

* * *

**¿Por qué mentiste?**

_- Yo definitivamente haré que te enamores de mí. Así que prepárate- le dijo Ikuto, colocando su rostro a la altura del de ella._

_Los ojos de Amu comenzaron a brillar y sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo importante._

_Las porras de las otras personas en el aeropuerto se escucharon, provocando que él sonrojo de Amu aumentara debido a la vergüenza._

_- T…Tú todo lo haces mal- le gritó, en el enojo- Hey, Ikuto, ten cuidado- soltó, mientras él pasaba por la puerta que lo dirigiría al avión._

_- Geez. Molesta hasta el último segundo- se quejó Amu. Mientras veía el avión partir y su chara rosa se reía de su comentario._

"_Hasta luego, Ikuto" fue lo que pensó._

_Y aquel buen observador podía notar aquella sonrisa persistente en Amu, creyendo en el regreso de Ikuto._

.

.

.

Lo había logrado. Finalmente lo había conseguido.

Ikuto sonreía mientras veía como el avión con destino a Japón despegaba, avión en el que se encontraba su padre que al fin iba a volver junto a su madre. Él estaba seguro de que ella se iba a alegrar de verlo de nuevo, luego de haber esperado pacientemente por tantos años.

De vuelta en el departamento que tenía en el centro de la ciudad, él estaba acomodando sus cosas para volver él también a Japón. _Por fin podré volver para estar junto a Amu_ pensó con felicidad.

Sin poder contenerlo, tomó su teléfono, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pronto, Amu- dijo al aire- Pronto estaremos juntos.

- Tsukiyomi-san- lo llamó la mucama. Él se volteó a verla- Hay alguien que lo busca.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó, extrañado de que alguien lo busque.

- Una señorita- por alguna razón la muchacha se veía incomoda, así que él decidió a ver que era lo que la tenía así.

Dejó el teléfono sobre el mueble y fue a ver quien era que lo buscaba.

El teléfono quedó allí, su pantalla brillando. Una pantalla en la que se veía un aviso:

¿Llamar?

Amu

Una imagen que se mantuvo en la pantalla hasta que esta se apagó, debido al tiempo que había pasado.

* * *

**Ya sé que van a decir, que corto. Si, es corto, porque es el prólogo. Y aparte de ser el prólogo, lo dividí en dos partes. Posiblemente mañana suba la otra parte del prólogo, ahora que estoy más suelta de horarios :).**

**Espero que les guste. Ya a partir del primer capitulo, la historia va a comenzar a tener más sentido. ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Prólogo 2parte

**¿Por qué mentiste?**

_¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganabas al hacerlo?_

_Me dijiste que me amabas, y yo, como la niña que era, te creí. Un error del que me arrepentiré toda mi vida._

_¿Cuántas mentiras más me dijiste y yo no me di cuenta? A veces desearía nunca haber dejado de desconfiar de ti. Creer firmemente que cada palabra que salía de tu boca era de dudosa verdad, mi vida era más fácil en aquellos tiempos._

_¿Por qué lo hiciste Ikuto? Cuando todos desconfiaban de ti y te llamaban gato negro de la mala suerte, yo creí en ti. Creí que eras buena persona. Pues vaya buena persona resultaste ser, fallándome de esa manera._

_Cuando todos desconfiaban de ti, era excluida por creer en ti, por defenderte. Y ahora que todos te han perdonado, soy excluida porque yo ya no confío en ti. Mira a lo que me has condenado. Talvez no seas un gato negro de mala suerte. Pero de algo estoy segura, eres mi gato negro de mala suerte._

_Y aún así, no puedo odiarte. ¿Qué tan ilusa puedo llegar a ser? ¿Qué tan estúpido puede llegar a ser mi amor por ti? Amándote a pesar de que los hechos me dicen que tu amor era una farsa._

_¿Qué volverías cuando encontraras a tu padre? Vaya mentira esa, tú padre volvió hace un año y tú ni señales de vida das. ¿No es eso una prueba suficiente de que no piensas volver? Mi mente dice que sí, mi corazón dice que no. Y adivina a quien está escuchando esta niña tonta._

_Te amo, Ikuto. No lo puedo negar, y aún te sigo esperando. Y te seguiré esperando. Pero solo que ahora no podré esperarte sentada, voy a seguir mi sueño. Eso no importa ¿verdad? Tú volverás y seremos felices. Tú habiendo encontrado a tu padre, yo habiendo encontrado a mi verdadero ser y viviendo mi sueño._

_Cuando todo se arregle, sé que me arrepentiré de haber pensado todo esto…_

Amu miró hacía el exterior, se podía ver casi toda la ciudad desde donde ella estaba, en uno de los últimos pisos de aquel gran edificio.

- Hinamori- llamó la secretaria- Puede pasar- ella sintió.

Antes de entrar miró una vez más hacia el exterior y con un dolor del corazón lanzó una súplica al cielo.

_Por favor, que algún día llegue a arrepentirme de pensar todo lo que estoy pensando en este momento._

* * *

**La segunda parte del prólogo. El capítulo uno es el siguiente, y ya es más largo. Como es fin de semana, lo mas seguro es que publique el capitulo 1 mañana, y de nuevo el mismo aviso. Es a partir del capítulo 1 que las cosas comenzaran a tener sentido. Espero que les guste :)**


	3. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia. Por suerte es más largo que el prólogo de dos partes. Personalmente, pienso que este fin de semana fue muy productivo para mí, hablando en cuanto a historias porque si hablamos de estudios u otra cosa no hice nada :P, así que no tardaré mucho en publicar porque ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos.**

**Otra buena noticia, a partir de este capítulo las cosas comienzan a tener sentido y ya no será una historia tan al aire. Aquí, el primer capítulo.**

* * *

**¿Por qué mentiste?**

Amu caminaba por las calles de París, en un descanso del ensayo del concierto de esta tarde. La ciudad era hermosa, tan llena de vida y con un encanto único.

- _Incroyable_- escuchó una voz aguda decir. Luego como alguien le tiraba de la remera- Avez-cheveux roses- le volvieron a decir.

Ella se dio vuelta, solo para encontrarse con una pequeña, de tres años talvez, de cabello azul oscuro, que casi parecía negro, y ojos color zafiro. Un dolor cruzó su corazón al ver esos ojos, le recordaban tanto a alguien.

La niña la miraba con una sonrisa enorme y con sus ojos brillando con alegría. Ella desearía saber francés, pero solo sabía unas cuantas palabras, y solo había entendido que ella había dicho increíble.

- Pardon, Je ne sais pas le français- le contestó. La niña perdió la sonrisa. Para luego recuperarla al instante.

- Eres japonesa ¿verdad?- le dijo en un japonés bastante bueno, aunque con los errores típicos de los niños de su edad.

- Si- le respondió, con una sonrisa.

- Sugoi- su sonrisa aumentó- Me gusta mucho tu pelo rosa- le comentó con inocencia- Hikari desearía tener el pelo como el tuyo. Es tan largo como el pelo de mami- le contó, y ella sonrió ante esta niña que le recordaba un poco a Ami- Pero, Hikari tiene el pelo de papi- siguió relatando.

- ¿Y no te gusta el pelo de tu papi?

- Me gusta, pero el pelo de papi es un color de varones. Y Hikari es mujer.

- ¿Y de que color es el pelo de tu mami? Ya me dijiste que era largo- le siguió hablando, le recordaba a su pequeña hermana que llevaba dos meses sin ver.

- El color de mami es…

- Julliete- llamó una voz grave- Où êtes-vous?

- ¡ C'est papa!- dijo ella con alegría- Venez voir, papa- dijo mirando a algo detrás de ella.

Amu no pudo ver a quien le hablaba, ya que justo cruzaban un montón de personas. ¿La niña estaba llamando a su padre? Eso es lo que ella había entendido con su escaso francés.

Una risa grave y melodiosa llegó a sus oídos, enviando un escalofrío por su columna. Eso era raro, nunca antes le había pasado. Bueno, solo una vez…

- Ok, je suis- el hombre apareció- ici, je suis- le dijo con una sonrisa a la niña, para luego levantar la vista hacia ella.

_No_ sintió como su corazón se rompía mientras veía aquellos ojos zafiros, en aquel rostro que recordaba perfectamente. El hombre se paralizó al verla, con una expresión de infinita sorpresa. _No me mires_ le rogó. Ella sentía como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

- Amu- dijo, aun en sorpresa. Ella cerró los ojos, era la misma voz con la que ella había soñado infinitas noches.

- Papi- dijo la niña- Mira, ella tiene cabello rosa. Es tan bonito ¿no crees? Y lo tiene tan largo como el cabello de mami. Hikari quiere tener el cabello así.

- Amu- la volvió a llamar, ignorando a…a…su hija.

Las lágrimas estaban afuera. Pero ella no podía dejar que él las viera, se tapó la cara y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a alejarse, pero sintió una mano agarrarse a su brazo. No tenía que ver para saber de quien era.

- Suéltame- le ordenó.

- Amu, espera…- le dijo el hombre.

- Suéltame, Ikuto- soltó con lo último de su dignidad y logró liberarse de su agarre.

Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, se largo a correr muy lejos de allí. No le importaba si se perdía, era mucho mejor que quedarse allí. Con Ikuto….y con su hija.

_Una hija. Y luego te preguntabas porque él no volvía. Él ya tiene una familia, ¿para qué iba a volver por una niña tonta como tú?_

Por una vez, escuchó lo que su mente decía. Era toda la verdad, todo lo que se había negado a creer estos años. Y ahora recién se daba cuenta.

_Tonta Amu, él nunca te amó. Acéptalo y aprende a vivir con ello. O muere._

_._

_._

_._

Tenía que encontrar a Amu, tenía que hacerlo. Ella se había ido corriendo y no le había dado tiempo a que él se explique.

Le tenía que explicar de Hikari, explicar que ella…

- Ikuto- lo llamó alguien- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Marcel- saludó a su amigo- Necesito que me ayudes. La cantante japonesa se presenta aquí hoy ¿verdad?

- Si, es una presentación de una sola noche.

- Necesito verla- le aclaró- ¿Me dirás en que camarín estará?

- ¿Para qué quieres verla?- él no contestó nada, no queriendo despejar aquella cuestión. Marcel se le quedó observando- Vamos, dilo.

- Verás…ella…Hikari…- no sabía como explicarse.

- ¿Hikari?- preguntó extrañado.

- Juliette, mi hija. Ese es su otro nombre.

- Ah, ya entiendo. Ella es una fan ¿no? Y tú de seguro quieres un autógrafo- sonrió- Eres un muy buen padre, tu hija tiene suerte de tenerte.

- Ah…si. ¿Me dirás donde estará?

- Claro, todo por la pequeña Juliette. Ella estará en…

.

.

.

- Señorita Amu, ¿visitará Francia en su siguiente gira?

- ¿Algunas palabras que decir a sus fans?

- ¿Es cierto el rumor de un romance?

- ¿Algo que decir del hombre que siempre la acompaña? ¿Su pareja? ¿Familia? ¿Un posible compañero en un dúo?

- Sus fans estaban sorprendidos por el repertorio del concierto, lleno de canciones de amor. ¿No tiene nada que decirles?

Preguntas, preguntas, y más preguntas. Así eran los reporteros.

Ella estaba acostumbrada, y no le molestaba. Pero, esta vez, simplemente quería alejarse de ellos lo más posible. Tomó aire, aceleró el paso y rogó por llegar rápido a su camerino. Al llegar allí, entró y les cerró la puerta a los reporteros, no sin antes excusarse debido al cansancio. Ellos parecieron creerle y no insistieron, algo que ella agradeció. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, con la mente hecha un lío.

Simplemente, no podía pensar racionalmente desde…no, no quería pensar en aquello. Dolía, y mucho.

La pregunta de aquel reportero hizo que pusiera una mueca. Tenía razón, todas las canciones del concierto eran canciones de amor y eso ella lo había decidido sobre la marcha. Todo debido a que lo único en lo que ella podía pensar en esos momentos, era en la persona que había inspirado algunas de aquellas canciones.

Ikuto. Su rostro apuesto, sus ojos profundos y su sonrisa ligera, pero que le llegaba a lo más profundo de su alma. Eso era en lo único que pensaba.

En eso, y en…

- Amu- esa era la voz de Ikuto.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?- dijo sobre su aliento- Ahora hasta me imagino escuchar tu voz.

- Amu- alguien le rozó la mano y ahí ella supo que no se lo estaba imaginando.

- ¿Ikuto?- estaba sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le interrogó, mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza.

- Vine a hablar contigo- se acercó un paso y ella se alejó uno- Te tengo que explicar sobre Hikari, ella…

- No- susurró y se pegó a la puerta, en un vano intento de fusionarse con esta para no oír lo que él quería decirle- No quiero oírlo- admitió.

- Amu, no es lo que piensas- replicó él y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- ¿Qué no es lo que pienso?- le contestó enojada- ¿No pudiste usar otro cliché?- avanzó un paso con decisión, producto de la rabia- ¿Qué tal el "no eres tú, soy yo"? Ah, no, espera. No puedes usar ese porque nunca fuimos nada ¿no? Nunca volviste como para que fuéramos "algo".

- Amu, escúchame.

- ¿Para que? ¿Para que necesito explicaciones? Si nunca fuimos nada, si nunca te importé. Si solo fui una niña tonta que se enamoró de quien no debía- lo tomó de la camisa- Si…solo…solo- las lágrimas bañaban sus ojos- si solo te esperé esperanzadoramente todos esos años, creyendo en tu regreso. Confiando en que volverías y podríamos ser felices juntos. Pero fui una ilusa, tú ya conseguiste tu felicidad junto a tu esposa e hija. Y yo…

- Amu- Ikuto la abrazó, y ella no tenía fuerzas para resistírsele- Escucha, no estoy casado y Hikari…

- Te dije que no quiero oírlo- se lamentó, sus manos se volvieron puños- ¿No entiendes que duele?- le dio pequeños golpes, queriendo descargarse- Duele mucho…mucho.

- Amu, yo…

- ¿Amu? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su representante del otro lado de la puerta- Me dijeron que corriste a los reporteros porque estabas cansada, y eso es raro. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella se separó de Ikuto, tomó aire y compuso su expresión. Abriendo la puerta lo suficiente pero sin que se viera a Ikuto en el interior, atendió a su representante que la miraba con una mirada preocupada.

- Un ligero cansancio nada más. Debe ser un poco de jet lag, nada más- contestó con una sonrisa- Pero estoy bien ahora, ¿ellos siguen en el edificio?

- Si- su representante la seguía examinando.

- Entonces los atenderé ahora, que estoy mejor. Ve a avisarles y espérenme en el recibidor.

- Está bien. En diez estás allí- comenzó a irse y luego volvió- Y avísame si sucede cualquier cosa Si te sientes mal cancelamos todo al instante.

- Estaré bien- le aseguró. Su representante dirigió la mirada al interior del camerino y luego la volvió a ella.

- Solo cuídate ¿ok?- le dijo antes de irse definitivamente.

Ella cerró y se preguntó si había alcanzado a ver lo que ella le estaba ocultando. Esa frase le hacía pensar que talvez sí. _Solo cuídate ¿ok?_ Un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro ante lo que podía significar esa expresión. Un sonrojo que se desvaneció cuando recordó que lo único que ella tenía que cuidar de Ikuto era su ya muy maltratado corazón.

- Me tengo que ir- le avisó a Ikuto.

- Amu, tenemos que hablar.

- No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme.

- Amu, por favor, escúchame. Déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas.

- No quiero- él la miró directamente y le tomó las manos. Su tacto quemaba, y ella se soltó- Esta bien- se resignó- Veme más tarde en el hotel que me alojo.

Se fue de allí, atendió a los reporteros y luego se dirigió a su hotel. A pesar de que era el último lugar al que quería ir. Su infierno llegó más temprano que tarde.

- Está bien, escucho. ¿De qué quieres hablar?- le dijo mientras entraba en su habitación, con él siguiéndole los pasos.

- De nosotros- le contestó, cerrando la puerta.

- Nunca hubo un nosotros- le cortó- Si eso era todo, puedes irte- le señaló la puerta.

- ¿Por qué te niegas a escucharme?- le preguntó él, ya enojado- ¿Es que no sabes que…

- ¿Saber qué? ¿Qué necesito saber?- se acercó y se colocó frente a él, desafiante- Lo entiendo todo perfectamente. Te fuiste, me dijiste que volverías y no lo hiciste. Y ahora sé porque, tú ya hiciste una vida aquí. Tienes una hija. No tendría sentido que volvieras por una niña como yo. A pesar de que…- sus manos, por voluntad propia, se aferraron a la camisa de él de nuevo- a pesar de que…a pesar de que te amaba- le gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos- Que te amaba y no quería que te alejes de mí- se aferró aún más fuerte a él- a pesar de que lo habría dado todo por ti.

Levantó su rostro y unió sus labios, aún llorando.

_No me rechaces. Aunque sea por este momento, aunque sea una mentira, hazme sentir que me amas. Hazme creer que no fui una tonta por esperarte._

Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Ese ruego de su corazón, esas palabras llenas de tristeza, llenaban su mente. _Solo hazme sentir amada_ fue lo que pensó.

Ikuto enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y profundizó el beso. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante lo bien que se sentía aquello. Ella enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de él y aprovechó para acercar más su rostro al de ella.

Pronto, cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles, los labios de él bajaron a su cuello y dejaban besos húmedos sobre él. Besos que marcaban su camino hasta su clavícula, y que hicieron que soltara un pequeño suspiro de placer. Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso y su placer aumentó.

La sorpresa la inundó por unos segundos cuando se encontró en su cama y con Ikuto sobre ella, pero la olvidó cuando los besos de Ikuto la volvieron a hacer suspirar de placer. Sus manos se dirigieron a la camisa de él y jugaron con los botones de esta, desabrochándolos uno a uno. Cuando todos estuvieron abiertos, con sus palmas recorrió el torneado pecho de Ikuto y sus nervios temblaron ante la delicia que era la piel de Ikuto, sus músculos que sentía tensarse bajo su toque.

Ikuto la imitó, quitándole la remera que traía puesta con una extrema lentitud y rozando su cuerpo con sus ásperas manos, provocando en ella pequeños escalofríos. La mirada caliente y llena de deseo que le dirigió, terminó de acallar las dudas en su mente. Lo único que escuchaba era los murmullos de placer que ella soltaba ante los besos que el colocaba sobre cualquier parte de piel que alcanzaba.

Con su nariz, levantó su sostén y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus erectos pezones, ella comenzó a gemir suavemente. Cuando sintió que ya no podía más, él dejo ese pezón y se dirigió al otro, una de sus manos aun jugando con el que había dejado. Su otra mano bajó por su estomago y se perdió debajo de su pollera, más allá de la ropa interior que traía. Comenzó a rozar la superficie juguetonamente, mandando escalofríos de placer a su cuerpo, y cuando un dedo comenzó a penetrarla, ella simplemente no pudo evitar el gemido intenso que salió de su garganta. Ella cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando.

Ikuto siguió torturándola, brindándole a su cuerpo más placer del que ella alguna vez había sentido. Pronto otro dedo acompañó al que ya estaba adentro, aumentando su placer y un tercero hizo su camino, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda de placer.

- Por…por favor- suplicó, sin saber bien que era lo que suplicaba.

Él le dio una sonrisa burlona y seductora, entonces se deshizo de la ropa de ella, el pantalón de él perdiéndose junto con las otras cosas. Cuando él se acercó de manera predatoria, volviéndose a colocar sobre ella, pudo ver a aquella erección que luchaba contra la tela de su bóxer. Se le hizo agua la boca.

Su mano se extendió hasta tocar la tela del bóxer, pudo sentir la carne palpitante y caliente que se hallaba debajo de esta. Volvió a tomarlo en su mano, sorprendida que ella fuera capaz de provocar en él esa reacción. Era dura, y con cada toque parecía endurecerse aún más. El gemido de Ikuto, que casi parecía un gruñido, la sacó de sus reflexiones. Los labios calientes de él se volvieron a apoderar de los suyos y ella soltó lo que traía en la mano.

Cuando volvieron a separarse por falta de aire, el rostro de Ikuto bajó peligrosamente a través de su cuerpo. Él no lo iba a hacer ¿o si?

- N…Ah- no tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando la lengua de Ikuto entró en su cavidad, provocando que lanzara un gemido

Tampoco pudo quejarse cuando su lengua siguió entrando y saliendo de ella, simulando la penetración. No podía quejarse, ya que se había olvidado de lo que iba a quejarse.

Ella sintió como aquella fina cuerda que tensaba todo su cuerpo se rompía, liberando su cuerpo y provocando que gritara del placer. También como algo caliente rozaba sus muslos. No quiso ver, pero de todas formas echó un vistazo. Encontrándose con un Ikuto tomando en su boca los jugos que salían de ella y dándole pequeños besos a sus muslos. Esa imagen solo provocó que ella sintiera más calor en la parte baja de su vientre, debido a lo excitante que era.

Cuando su orgasmo terminó, Ikuto aún seguía penetrándola con la lengua y ahora, para su mayor tortura, dirigía sus manos a sus pechos. Estrujándolos, acariciándolos y aplastando sus sensibles pezones con sus manos, provocando que viera millones de estrellas debido al placer.

Justo cuando pensó que no daba más, Ikuto presionó su clítoris entre sus labios y simultáneamente pellizcó con delicadeza sus pezones, provocando que Amu encontrara un nuevo limite. Su segundo orgasmo hizo aparición e Ikuto se incorporó, para sacarse el bóxer, dejando a la vista su miembro erecto.

Ciega de placer como estaba, ella no tuvo miedo sobre si él sería demasiado grande para ella, o si dolería, solo pensaba en cuanto deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella. Como leyéndole la mente, él se colocó frente a su entrada y la penetró con lentitud.

Cuando ella se quejó de dolor, él se paró de mover y esperó a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Pronto el dolor se fue y ella le dio la señal de continuar. La besó con ternura y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Al comienzo se encontraban en un vaivén lento, como tímido, luego los cuerpos de ambos les exigieron más y ambos se vieron envueltos en un vaivén casi frenético, con el único fin de aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Las envestidas de Ikuto eran fuertes y muchas veces ella había sentido que la punta del miembro de él llegaba hasta la altura de su ombligo. Así de poderoso era el placer que él la hacía sentir.

- I…Ikuto- gritó de placer, sintiendo como estaba cerca de tener otro orgasmo.

Él pareció notar que ella estaba cerca del borde y aumentó aún más la velocidad de las envestidas. El tercer orgasmo de la noche le llegó, y poco después Ikuto alcanzó el suyo, viniéndose dentro de ella.

Cuando se retiró de ella, se acercó y la abrazó con dulzura, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios, que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

- Te amo, Amu- le dijo mientras la miraba con cariño.

Aquellas palabras hicieron acelerar su ya acelerado corazón y ella estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una voz sonó en su cabeza. "_Papi" "Hikari desearía tener el pelo como el tuyo. Es tan largo como el pelo de mami" "Pero, Hikari tiene el pelo de papi"_ las palabras de aquella niña inundaban su cabeza, causándole sufrimiento.

Miró a Ikuto, su corazón destrozado sufriendo ante su imagen. Se separó de él y se levantó de la cama.

- No me digas eso- le ordenó, mientras recogía las ropas de él del suelo.

- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, yo te amo- le replicó.

- ¡Que no lo digas!- él se acercó e intentó abrazarla- ¡No me toques!- le ordenó y lo empujó lejos de ella- No me toques, no quiero que me toques- se abrazó a si misma- Vete, no quiero verte- se dirigió al baño y se encerró allí.

- Amu- la llamó- Amu, ábreme. Amu, por favor.

- ¡Que te vayas! No quiero verte- le gritó- Y no vuelvas a decir que me amas, sé que es una mentira. ¡Vete que no quiero verte nunca más!

Luego de eso, Ikuto no volvió a decir nada más, pero ella escuchaba como él recogía sus ropas y se vestía de nuevo. Pensó que él volvería a insistir, pero simplemente se fue de allí.

Cuando estuvo segura que él se había ido, se abrazó fuerte a si misma y se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta del baño.

- No digas…- las lágrimas bañaban sus ojos- No digas que me amas. Porque no podré evitar decirte que yo también te amo…aun ahora, te amo.

.

No supo cuando se durmió en aquel piso de baño, cansada de llorar, pero era de día cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta.

- Amu ¿Amu? ¿Estás aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en el aeropuerto a esta hora. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Ella se levantó del baño, se colocó una bata y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Souta, entrando en la habitación- ¿Estás…- se paró en cuanto vio la cama- ¿Qué es esa sangre?

Ella no resistió más y simplemente lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

- Solo quiero olvidar- lloró contra el pecho de Souta, él la abrazó fuerte- Ayúdame a olvidar- suplicó.

* * *

**Ese es el final del capítulo uno. Y, sinceramente, no sé que decirles.**

**Primero, me disculpo por el lemon mediocre que publiqué, ya sé que no soy buena en eso. Simplemente me resulta algo incómodo escribir sobre eso, y si lo hago, me suele tomar horas hacer una misera escena, debido a que nunca encuentro la continuidad en estas situaciones.**

**Y no lo publiqué porque sí, lo hice porque era necesario para la historia. Ya que Amu se la pasaba diciendo _te odio, no te quiero cerca_, tuve que hacer que sus acciones dijeran la verdad, que dijeran _te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mí. _Por eso me vi en la necesidad de escribir lemon**

**Segundo, aclaración de los dos OC que agregué a la historia. Hikari, tres años, cabello azul oscuro y ojos zafiro. Su madre es francesa y su padre, como ya sabemos, es japonés. Souta, veinticuatro años, cabello y ojos color arena. Japonés y acompaña a Amu durante sus giras.**

**Ah, y me olvidaba de aclarar. Amu tiene veintiuno e Ikuto tiene ****veintiséis**

**Tercero, me disculpo si alguna de las palabras o frases en francés están mal escritas. No sé francés y utilicé el traductor de google u.u**

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que no lo hayan odiado, ignoren toda la cuestión del lemon, y que me digan que les pareció la historia hasta ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	4. Capítulo 2

**El segundo capítulo de la historia. Me siento feliz por como voy con la historia y porque al fin estoy libre de la universidad, o algo así, ya que nunca se está libre de ella :p**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste y que esté a la altura de sus expectativas.**

**¿Que les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Se les aclararon las dudas que tenían leyendo el prólogo? Espero que sí. Ahora este capítulo también las dejará con dudas sobre lo que irá a pasar después, o al menos eso espero, ya que me gustaría escribir una historia fuera de lo común. O que por lo menos no sepan cual será el final desde el comienzo.**

**Creo que eso es todo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**¿Por qué mentiste?**

Hikari caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de la universidad, realmente le gustaba este lugar. Agradeció ese llamado a su padre para una participación especial en la orquesta japonesa que los había hecho venir a Japón y esa casualidad del destino que ella haya venido con él a esta universidad, solo para quedarse encantada con el programa de artes de esta. De eso hacía dos años, y a ella no le había importado dejar la carrera que tenía en la otra universidad en Francia, ella quería estudiar en esta universidad.

Aparte, le había parecido una buena oportunidad. Para vivir en el país de su padre, y poder conocerlo a fondo. Antes de aquel viaje, ella nunca había venido a Japón, a pesar de su padre era de aquí y que la familia de su padre aún vivía aquí. Pero ahora era el tiempo, ahora vivía en Japón e iba a empaparse en la cultura paterna.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercaba al salón donde ensayaba la orquesta universitaria, una melodía de violín se escuchaba sonar. Ese de seguro era su profesor, a quien le gustaba tanto la forma que ella tocaba que la había grabado y así pudiera escucharla cuando quisiera. Estaba con la mano en el picaporte cuando reconoció la melodía, o algo así, le recordaba un poco a una de las melodías de su padre, pero esta tenía un toque distinto. Ella no recordaba haber tocado esa melodía.

La melodía cesó y ella escuchó aplausos. Entró y vio a su profesor hablando con un joven, lo felicitaba.

- Muy bien, Takuto-kun- decía mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del joven- Realmente tienes un talento envidiable.

- ¿Vio que sí? Yo se lo dije en cuanto lo escuché tocar- ella no necesitaba ver el rostro de quien hablaba para saber quien era.

Era Kumiko, una compañera de la orquesta, una compañera que no entendía porque estaba en la orquesta desde que nunca asistía a los ensayos y su forma de tocar el clarinete era bastante regular. Ahora la veía aferrarse desvergonzadamente al brazo del músico al cual el profesor estaba felicitando.

Ella tenía curiosidad por el nuevo violinista, la verdad es que era bastante bueno y la sangre en sus venas se aceleró ante la idea de una competencia por el puesto de primer violín, pero siempre evitaba tratar con Kumiko. Así que simplemente colgó su bolso por ahí, y se sentó en su puesto, con su estuche en sus piernas, a esperar a que el profesor se desocupara.

- La verdad quisiera que esperaras un poco- comentó el profesor- Nuestra primer violín debe de estar viniendo- dijo mientras se daba vuelta- y me gustaría que se conocieran…ah, estas aquí- dijo mientras la veía sentada.

- Llegué hace unos momentos y no quise interrumpir- se explicó- ¿A quien tengo que conocer?

- Yoshimura Takuto- le contestó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle ver al músico.

Lo primero de lo que se percató fueron de aquellos ojos dorados, realmente brillantes y que hacían un _gran_ contraste con sus cabellos zafiro. Le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa burlona, que de cierta forma encajaba con su rostro de adolescente. _Es casi un niño_ pensó, notando que el chico debía tener dieciocho años como mucho y lo más probable es que este fuera su primer año en la universidad.

- Tsukiyomi Hikari- se presentó con cortesía, a pesar de que algo en la sonrisa de él le provocaba ganas de golpearlo- Un gusto.

- No, el gusto es mío- le replicó él. Su sonrisa seguía siendo burlona.

- ¿Piensas entrar en la orquesta?

- Claro que lo hará- replicó Kumiko, aún aferrada a él- Si él tiene el puesto de primer violín asegurado, su talento es innato.

- Si, algunos _nacemos _con ese talento- le devolvió ella.

Ella no era infantil, pero a veces actuaba así cuando discutía con personas infantiles. Kumiko era una de esas personas, que a pesar de tener los mismos años que ella- 22 años- aún actuaba como una niña caprichosa de dieciséis.

Odiaba actuar así, pero que la encierren si dejaba que ignoren los genes que le precedían o sus horas de prácticas para seguir mejorando. Ella no era por nada hija de un talentoso violinista y nieta de Aruto Tsukiyomi, que desde su juventud era una promesa musical.

- Supongo- dijo Takuto, cortando la lucha de mirada entre ellas- Y con respecto a la orquesta, vendré a participar mientras no interfiera con mis estudios. Así que no prometo nada- dijo mirando al profesor.

- Tranquilo muchacho, nadie te obliga a nada. Pero con tu talento no creo que necesites muchas horas de práctica. Hikari solo tiene que venir una vez a la semana a practicar, tú talvez tengas solo un poco más de práctica.

- Lo intentare- le brindo una sonrisa honesta. _Al parecer es capaz de sonreír honestamente_ pensó.

Esos dos se fueron y ella cogió su violín del estuche, lo colocó sobre su hombro, preparada para tocar.

- ¿Primer violín?- preguntó al aire, algo enojada por la sugerencia de Kumiko.

- Lo será si te descuidas- le replicó el profesor- Cuando tocó me recordó a la primera vez que te escuché tocar. Los dos tienen el mismo talento innato, y si él se lo propone, no le tomaría mucho alcanzarte.

- Que la competencia comience entonces- declaró, y ambos sonrieron.

.

.

Ella entró en el salón de la orquesta y se encontró a dos compañeros que estaban de salida.

- Eh Hikari- la saludaron.

- Kei, Akemi- les saludó.

- Que sorpresa verte. Estas últimas semanas andas viniendo seguido- comentó Kei.

- Si la verdad. Estando acostumbrados a verte solo en el ensayo principal, es raro verte en los ensayos secundarios.

- Siento que tengo que practicar más.

- Es por el nuevo ¿verdad?

- No te preocupes por él- le dijo Akemi- Es bueno, pero no tanto como tú.

- No es que tenga miedo, solo quiero dar lo mejor de mi en esta competencia.

- ¿Están compitiendo?- ella asintió- ¿Él lo sabe?- volvió a preguntarle Kei.

- No es como si me paré en frente de él y declaré la competencia, pero desde que él esta intentando tomar mi puesto es obvio que es una competencia.

- Realmente eres competitiva- comentó Akemi, con una gotita bajándole por la cabeza.

- Y él no parece serlo. Como tampoco parece querer tu puesto. Escucha Hikari, ese chico solo está aquí porque le gusta tocar el violín, no quiere tu puesto.

- Esta bien- les concedió- Pero igual practicaré, sino no me merezco estar en ese puesto- ellos le sonrieron y la dejaron pasar.

- Ah, y el profesor no está. Se tuvo que ir antes y vuelve dentro de una hora, los demás también salieron mientras él esta fuera.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pero, como tú quieres practicar tanto, quédate y practica hasta que él llegue- le dijo Akemi, mientras le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

- No hay caso- suspiró, y se sacó el estuche de violín de encima- Solo queda practicar- comenzó a tocar.

- Suena bien- dijo una voz masculina, luego de un rato. Ella paró de tocar- Veo porque eres el primer violín- ella vio a Takuto parado en la puerta. Traía su violín consigo.

- Gracias- le dijo mientras guardaba su violín.

- En serio, eres realmente buena.

- Lo intento- le replicó- ¿Y tu? Varias personas me van diciendo que eres talentoso- se acercó a él- ¿Lo eres? ¿Prácticas para mejorar?- le inquirió.

- No lo sé, no me creo tan talentoso. Y si practico- contestó él, con un gesto indescifrable- al menos cuando estoy aquí.

- No es suficiente- ella le hablaba como si fuera una profesora. Esa actitud infantil de él provocaba esa reacción- También debes de practicar en casa. Sino, por más talento que tengas, te quedaras en la mediocridad de los talentosos.

- Yo practicaré cuando quiera ¿ok?- él estaba enojado- Y tú no puedes venir a criticarme solo porque eres el primer violín.

_Escucha Hikari, ese chico solo está aquí porque le gusta tocar el violín, no quiere tu puesto._

No, obviamente no lo quería. Ella lo miró y luego se alejó.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- Esa fue mi competitividad hablando- se explicó.

- ¿Competitividad?- él enarcó una ceja- No quiero tu puesto.

- Lo sé. Me lo dijeron, que solo tocas porque te gusta- ella sonrió- Eso también es bueno, y no debí presionarte para que practiques más.

- Con que lo hayas entendido- se sacó el estuche de encima.

- Sabes que no tienes que practicar si no quieres ¿no?- le comentó mientras veía como Takuto se preparaba para tocar.

- Lo sé, pero yo quiero tocar. Me gustaría tocar para ti- le dijo con una sonrisa que aceleró su corazón.

- ¡Takuto!- se escuchó el grito de Kumiko mientras entraba en el salón. Takuto bajó su mano con el violín cuando la escuchó.- Ah, ¡Ahí estas!- dijo mientras se acercaba a él- Me dijeron que no había nadie porque el profesor se había ido y como tú viniste, pensé que estarías solo y sin saber que hacer.

- No estaba solo- Takuto la señaló y Kumiko recién la notó- Hikari estaba aquí.

- Ah, con que estabas aquí- la miró de mala manera- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no hay ensayo.

- Vine a practicar.

- Ella estaba a punto de escucharme tocar- le dijo Takuto, y eso aumento el enojo en la mirada que le dirigía a ella.

- No importa, otra vez será- le contestó- Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer- se excusó, tratando de alejarse de Kumiko.

- Ah, esta bien. Lo entiendo- dijo Takuto, algo ofendido.

Ella se reprendió mentalmente al notar lo que había soltado sin querer. Ella había hablado pensando en que hablaba con Kumiko y había sido hiriente a propósito. Pero no se dio cuenta de que era Takuto quien la escuchaba y se debió ofender por su comentario.

Estuvo a punto de volverse, para disculparse y todo, pero una mano se apretó fuerte alrededor de su brazo.

- Oye, no seas tan maldita con él- le dijo Kumiko en un susurro, a pesar de que Takuto estaba lejos de ellas, guardando su violín- Deja la envidia a un lado.

- ¿Envidia? ¿De quien?- le replicó. Ella sonrió.

- De mí. De él. Desearías tener su talento innato y desearías que él te hiciera caso, como me hace caso a mí.

- Estás loca. Y eres tonta si no ves que él no está interesado en ti- ella no sabía si eso era verdad o no. Pero simplemente no se iba a quedar callada ante lo que Kumiko dijo.

- Tú- ella aumento la presión en su brazo- ¿Quién te crees?

- Suéltame- le ordenó. Aquella mano en su brazo comenzaba a hacerle daño.

Sin saber que hacer, tiró del pelo negro de Kumiko y ella la soltó en la sorpresa.

- Maldita. Ya verás- dijo Kumiko mientras saltaba sobre ella.

Comenzó a tirarle de los pelos, y ella, no dejándose vencer, hizo lo mismo. Kumiko le mordió la mano y ella la empujó lejos, tanto que se cayó sentada. Aún en el suelo, agarró sus piernas e hizo que se cayera, solo para comenzar a tirarle de los pelos de nuevo.

- Chicas, paren- ordenó Takuto, de nuevo, en un vano intento de separarlas.

Kumiko lo ignoró y siguió tirándola de los pelos, ella misma no quedándose atrás. Siguieron así, hasta que sintió que fue tomada por debajo de los brazos y separada de ella. Vio como Kumiko era tomada de la misma forma por el profesor, que no sabía en que momento había entrado.

- Suficiente- dijo el profesor, casi gritando en el oído de Kumiko- Los tres, a la oficina del decano. ¡Y no quiero más peleas!

Ambas fueron soltadas, pero no se acercaron, cada una tomó su camino a la oficina del decano y en ningún momento volvieron a cruzar miradas.

La cara de la secretaría fue un poema cuando las vio llegar a la oficina, probablemente con todos los pelos enredados. Los hicieron sentar y que esperaran a que el decano los atendiera. En un momento, la secretaria le indicó a Kumiko que podía retirarse. Ella se levantó y le dio una mirada soberbia mientras se retiraba del lugar.

- ¿Pero que?- preguntó sobre su aliento, en incredulidad.

- Es la hija del decano ¿qué esperabas?- le contestó Takuto, ante su expresión de extrema confusión.

- ¿La hija del decano?- él asintió.

Ahora, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Mierda. Ella estaba jodida.

- Sus tutores ya fueron llamados, cuando ellos vengan el decano los atenderá- les avisó la secretaria.

Ella estaba doblemente jodida. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar aquella pelea a su padre? ¿Cómo iba a volver a verlo a la cara? ¿Cómo?

El decano salió de su oficina y los miró reprobatoriamente, ella bajó la mirada. Si esto la avergonzaba, cuanto más la avergonzaría que su padre se enterara.

Su padre entró apurado, mirando a todos en la habitación.

- Llegué lo antes posible- avisó- Estoy…

- Ah, usted debe ser el padre del joven Yoshimura- le interrumpió el decano- Verá, la cuestión es…

- No, soy el padre de Hikari- le interrumpió su padre- Tsukiyomi Ikuto- le ofreció su mano.

El decano miró a su padre, luego a ella y por último en dirección a Takuto, su mirada perdurando en este antes de volver a mirar a su padre. ¿Realmente creía que era el padre de Takuto?

Ella se volvió a verlo, Takuto estaba mirando a su padre atentamente y su padre le devolvía la mirada, aunque la de su padre estaba bañada en sorpresa. Takuto apartó la mirada, como si le incomodara el intercambio de miradas.

- Soy Yoshimura Souta. Me llamaron por una cuestión con mi hijo- dijo un hombre de cabellos y ojos color arena, entrando en el lugar.

- ¿Usted es el padre de Yoshimura?- él hombre asintió- Esta bien, si ya están los dos pasemos a mi oficina.

- Decano, el joven Yoshimura debe estar en compañía de ambos padres antes de que pueda entrar a tratar el tema con usted- le informó la secretaria.

- ¿Y por qué es eso?

- Verá…- la secretaria comenzó a hablar en voz baja, mientras el padre de Takuto se acercaba a él y le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

- Tranquilo, estará todo bien- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso le recordó un poco a como era su padre con ella. Lo que le hizo pensar en porque su padre no estaba haciendo lo mismo. ¿Acaso estaba enojado con ella?

Lo miro, y vio como él miraba curioso aquella escena de padre e hijo. Luego volvió a mirarla y se acercó a ella, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien.

- Bien, entonces esperaremos hasta que la señora Yoshimura llegue- avisó el hombre.

- Señora Hinamori- le corrigió la secretaria.

- ¿Ah? Está bien- suspiró- Esperaremos a que llegue, si son tan amables de esperar señores Tsukiyomi, Yoshimura.

- ¿Tsukiyomi?- dijo el padre de Takuto, mirando por primera vez a su padre, y sorprendiéndose.

- ¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó ella a su padre.

- No- le contestó su padre, mirando confundido al hombre.

- Esto, yo…- dijo el hombre- Yo soy un seguidor de la música de su padre, él es realmente conocido aquí- comentó con nerviosismo.

- Ah…- dijeron ella y su padre al unísono.

- Si, me lleve una impresión- dijo mientras se masajeaba el cuello. Miró la hora en su reloj- No creo que ella pueda venir- le dijo al decano- Debe de estar en un ensayo a esta hora. Hoy tiene un concierto.

- ¿Cómo?- el decano le frunció el ceño.

- Verá, ella es cantante y…

- Ah, ya sé. Él...- dijo señalando a Takuto con la cabeza- debe ser el hijo de la cantante famosa del que mi hija me habló. Entiendo, entonces vamos.

Pasaron, los regañaron bien y los dejaron ir, con una advertencia. Ella salió con paso lento, entre aliviada y agradecida de que su padre no se haya enojado con ella por esto. Su mano se volvió puño mientras recordaba de quien era la culpa de todo esto.

- Bueno, si eso es todo. Nos retiramos- dijo el padre de Takuto- Espero que nos volvamos a ver en mejores situaciones- estiró la mano hacia su padre y este se la estrechó.

- Si, espero que sí- le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos- se despidió Takuto de ella- Con su permiso- dijo mientras se retiraba con su padre.

Ellos comenzaron a irse y ella junto con su padre se quedaron allí, mirándose las caras.

- Lo siento- dijo en un susurro.

- No hay nada de que disculparse- le dijo él, acariciándole la cabeza- Yo tuve peleas aún peores cuando era adolescente, no tengo derecho a quejarme. Pero, pelear nunca es la solución- él sonrió tiernamente- Eso es algo que me enseñó una persona muy importante para mi.

Ella solo le sonrió. Comenzaron a irse en la misma dirección en la que Takuto y su padre se habían dirigido. Cuando avanzaron, más adelante se encontraron con los otros hablando con una mujer de cabello rosa.

_Que bonita_ pensó cuando la vio _Cabello rosa, es muy bonito, y femenino_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre.

- Amu- dijo él, mirando a donde estaban las personas reunidas.

_Déjà vu_ dijo su mente. La mujer pareció percatarse que era observada y se volvió a verlos. Desvió la mirada y tomo a Takuto del brazo, llevándoselo junto a ella. Bien, acababa de ser considerada sospechosa, solo por observar a unas personas mientras ellas no se daban cuenta. _Talvez si sea sospechosa_ pensó mientras se daba cuenta, de que la mujer estaba en su derecho de desconfiar.

- Este no es mi día- comentó, comenzando a dirigirse al estacionamiento. Su padre no la seguía- ¿Papá?- lo llamó.

- Ah…si. Voy- dijo, dejando de mirar a donde habían estado Takuto y sus padres.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo terminado. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero todas sus opiniones.**_  
_

**Supongo que ni necesitan que les diga quién es el nuevo personaje ¿verdad? Lo dejé bastante claro, y es una de las cosas que esperamos en una historia Amuto :P**

**Por una vez, Tadase no fue el consuelo de Amu y padre de cariño de los hijos de Ikuto. No lo hice así porque me pareció muy cruel con el pobre de Tadase, quien siempre es el que ama a Amu y sin embargo se queda solo al final, teniendo que conformarse con ver a Amu feliz. Simplemente me causó pena ponerlo, y agregué un OC que tomara ese lugar. Aunque ahora siento pena por el OC u.u**

**¿Qué les pareció Hikari? Amo a los personajes femeninos que son fuertes y nunca se echan atrás en una pelea, así que hice a Hikari en base a eso. Claro, sin olvidar la indiferencia y la falta de trato con los idiotas, que obviamente heredaría de su padre. La pelea fue divertida de escribir y probablemente agregue otra, solo para poder mostrar como Hikari pelea.**

**Me estoy yendo por las ramas, de nuevo, así que mejor corto aquí. El siguiente capítulo está en proceso de escritura, y no se confundan, que a pesar de que agregué a Hikari a la narración, Amu e Ikuto seguirán apareciendo. Después de todo, esto es un fic Amuto :)**

**Nos vemos. Dejen reviews, así vea que es lo que les parece la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Volví con el tercer capitulo :) Yeah!**

**Este es un día muy feliz para mi. Al fin terminé un capitulo de la historia en la que me encontraba trabada y lo mejor de todo es el capítulo estreno de GLEE, que terminó de alegrarme el día. Sé que se puede ver la temporada entera por internet, pero para mí eso no supera la emoción de esperar hasta la próxima semana y de poder sentarte frente al televisor y adorar las imágenes que pasan. Bromeo, no me quedo alabando al televisor, pero por ahí si largo uno que otro grito mientras veo Glee. Como hoy, cuando apareció el hermano mayor de Blaine, que es un sueño, y el protagonista de otra serie que me encanta, White Collar.**

**Como dije, tercer capítulo de la historia y es algo más corto que los demás. Espero que les guste, la cosas están avanzando un poco ahora.**

* * *

**¿Por qué mentiste?**

_¿Por qué Amu? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_

_¿Me odiabas tanto así? ¿Te avergonzaba que hayas tenido un hijo mío? Porque no lo puedes negar, todo en él lo dice. Su cabello, su rostro, sus expresiones. ¡Hasta toca el violín, igual que yo! Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta de que él es mi hijo._

_¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada? ¿Por qué no me contaste que diste a luz a mi hijo? ¿Por qué me negaste el derecho a conocerlo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecerlo? No lo sé, yo te amo como a nadie y eso no cambia a nada a pesar de que me dijiste que no querías verme. ¿Te enojaste porque ese día me fui? Tú me ordenaste que me fuera. ¿Porque no volví? Volví, pero tú ya no estabas allí._

- Papá- la voz de Hikari lo sacó de su reflexión- ¿Estás bien?- lo examinó fijamente.

- Si, no me pasa nada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Totalmente- él doblo en la siguiente calle y tomó aquel camino- Vamos a la casa de tu abuelo- le avisó- Estaba junto a él y Utau cuando fui llamado de la universidad.

- Ah…- contestó ella, perdiendo su mirada en el exterior.

¿En qué estaría pensando? Usualmente ella era un libro abierto, y no le hacía falta más que una mirada para saber que era lo que le estaba pasando. Pero ahora su gesto era indescifrable.

- ¿Todo bien contigo?- le preguntó. Ella parpadeó al vidrio y luego se volvió a verlo, con la confusión en sus ojos zafiro.

- Si- dijo, como dubitativa- ¿Por qué algo tendría que ir mal?- su confusión era evidente.

- Por nada- le contestó, sabiendo que no obtendría más nada.

Llegaron a la casa de sus padres minutos después, y apenas pasaron la puerta, su padre apareció, dirigiéndose directamente hacía Hikari, comenzando a revisarla. Hikari solo se paró allí, con un sonrojo en su cara.

- ¿Estás bien? Tu cara esta algo caliente- le dijo su padre- ¿Qué le pasó?- se volvió a preguntarle- ¿Por qué te llamaron? ¿Es que se desmayó o algo?

- No. No se desmayó- aclaró, mientras veía venir a Utau junto a su hijo mayor Daiki- Pero de todas formas terminó en el piso.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- Utau estaba preocupada. Su padre aún más.

- Que se los diga ella- talvez su pasado había sido peor al de ella, pero no por eso él iba a ser un padre negligente con ella- La gran idea que tuvo.

- ¿Qué idea?- preguntó su madre, llegando junto a ellos.

- No era una idea- se quejó Hikari- Llamaron a papá porque me peleé con una compañera- admitió con la cabeza baja.

- ¿En serio?- exclamó Utau.

- Si, y con la hija del decano precisamente- agregó él.

- Guau- dijo Daiki- ¿Y ganaste? De seguro que sí., ya que tienes bastante fuerza oculta.

- Daiki- le regañó- No la animes.

- Solo era un comentario- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él resopló. Ese chico tenía la misma noción de peligro que su padre. Aún recordaba aquella batalla de Utau y Amu, en la que Kukai se había distraído de la lucha con los huevos X, para darle la razón en Utau en su idea de que las personas viven compitiendo. Daiki era lo mismo.

- Un comentario estúpido- le replicó Utau- Mejor ve con tu padre y jueguen un partido o algo.

- Muy bien- le contestó, levantando su pulgar- Hey Hikari ¿quieres venir? Hagamos una pequeña competencia.

Los ojos de Hikari comenzaron a brillar ante la palabra competencia e ignoró a todos a su alrededor antes de seguir a Daiki, quien se retiraba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, en una perfecta imitación de su padre.

La genética era asombrosa. Uno podía verlo en el amor de Hikari por las competencias, que era igual de intenso que el amor de Utau por las competencias.

- ¿Por qué peleó?- dijo su madre, mientras veía como su nieto dirigía a Hikari a una competencia- Sé que es competitiva como pocos, pero nunca antes habías sido llamado por que ella estuviera peleando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que peleara?- inquirió su padre.

Él volvió a adquirir la tensión que había olvidado gracias al comentario de Daiki. Miró a Utau, ella lo observaba con la misma atención que sus padres. Él sacudió la cabeza, tenía que aclararse varias cosas antes de contárselas a ellos.

- No es nada importante- contestó, ellos parecieron contentos con eso. Sus padres se retiraron, e Utau estaba por hacer lo mismo- Utau…- la llamó.

Ella se paró, sin volverse a verlo.

- ¿Me dirás lo que te tiene así? Sé que no es por lo de Hikari, al menos no completamente- ella aún no lo miraba.

- Tengo que hablar con tu marido- ignoró su pregunta.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kukai en lo que te está pasando?- dijo, volviéndose a verlo al fin.

- Eso es lo que tengo que ver- le contestó- Cual es su parte en todo esto.

_Ver cuantas cosas más lleva sin contarme. Ese maldito fue capaz de verme a la cara todos estos años y nunca hablarme sobre mi hijo._

_._

_._

_._

Hikari se dirigía al ensayo, pero antes de llegar se encontró con personas desconocidas afuera del salón. Ellos se voltearon a verla cuando la escucharon acercarse y le sonrieron antes de caminar hacia ella.

- Eres Hikari ¿verdad?- le preguntó un chico rubio de ojos esmeralda.

- Si- contestó con cautela- Y ustedes son…

- Tsukasa Hotori- se presentó el chico- Y ella es Rin Sanjo- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verde oscuro- Un gusto conocerte.

- Si, yo quería conocerte, Hikari-chi- dijo la chica con dulzura.

- ¿Hikari-chi?

- Perdónala, se toma confianza demasiado rápido- se disculpó el rubio.

- Umm…- fue su respuesta- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

- ¿Tsukasa? ¿Rin?- llamó la voz de Takuto. Él venía caminando en dirección a ellos- ¿Qué haces aquí Rin?- comentó mientras llegaba y la chica saltaba sobre él- ¿Y tu? ¿Acaso no tienes clases?- le retó al chico.

- Tranquilo, Rin quería venir a verte y yo le hice el favor de traerla. Y cuando te estábamos esperando, ella llegó- el chico la señaló.

- ¿Hikari?- dijo Takuto, al fin notando su presencia- Ah, perdón si te molestaron- la chica al fin bajó de sobre él.

- Ah, que malo que eres Takuto. No estábamos molestando a Hikari-chi. Solo queríamos hablar con ella, es genial conocerla después de lo que hizo.

- ¿Qué hice?- preguntó.

- La pelea con esa tal Kumiko- respondió tranquila- ¿Sabes? Nosotros dos queremos mucho a Takuto y a mi sinceramente esa chica me daba mala espina, no la toleraba si somos precisos- comentó con madurez- Pero ahora que gracias a la pelea su padre le prohibió tratar con Takuto, estamos contentos. Y agradecidos contigo, por supuesto.

- Por eso queríamos conocerte- agregó Tsukasa- Sigue cuidando a nuestro pequeño Takuto- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de Takuto.

- Soy mayor que los dos ¿sabes?- le replicó Takuto, retirando la mano de Tsukasa de su cabeza.

- Unos meses nomás, pero sigues siendo nuestro pequeño Takuto

- Ustedes sí que son raros- soltó ella.

Rin se rió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello, Takuto hizo una mueca, Tsukasa la miró con curiosidad por unos segundos y luego le sonrió.

- Hace mucho que no trataba con una persona así- se rió- Me recuerda un poco a los cuentos de mi papá sobre su onii-san. Bueno, yo tengo una clase- comentó mientras miraba el reloj- Estaré en la universidad hasta el mediodía- dijo mirando a Rin- ¿Me esperas o te irás con Takuto?

- Volveré con Takuto, quiero estar un rato más con Hikari-chi.

Tsukasa se fue y Rin los acompañó al ensayo. Como Takuto y ella tocaban por separado, cada uno su solo antes del gran final juntos, cuando Takuto estaba haciendo el suyo ella pudo ir a sentarse junto a Rin. Ella le sonrió, antes de volver a ver tocar a Takuto.

- Siempre creí que la música de Takuto era hermosa, con una magia capaz de quitar las tristezas- comentó mientras lo veía tocar. Sus ojos brillaban ligeramente.

Ella se volvió a verlo tocar, por primera vez notando un detalle importante. Takuto tocaba con los ojos cerrados. Aquello la sorprendió, él era capaz de tocar perfectamente, con los ojos cerrados, un indicio de sonrisa y con un gesto en el rostro de extrema paz.

Le recordó un poco, talvez mucho, a su papá. Él también era capaz de tocar con los ojos cerrados, ella no.

"_Papi ¿Por qué tocas con los ojos cerrados?" le preguntó ella un vez, cuando ensayaba junto a su papá y su abuelo. Él se encogió de hombros "Me resulta más fácil, toco mejor cuando estoy con los ojos cerrados" Ella había intentado hacerlo y la melodía había resultado desastrosa, tanto que la hizo estar al borde de las lágrimas. Su abuelo se acercó a consolarla. "No te preocupes, yo tampoco puedo tocar con los ojos cerrados" le dijo con una sonrisa._

Eso la había ayudado, pensar que su padre era el único que tocaba de esa forma, pero ahora Takuto…

- Me alegra que pueda tocar más a menudo, a él realmente le gusta tocar el violín- dijo Rin a su lado.

- ¿Él no toca a menudo?- le preguntó entre asombrada, y algo envidiosa, de que él tuviera ese talento a pesar de que casi no tocaba.

- No- ella hizo una mueca- A pesar de que él ama tocar, él no puede hacerlo cuando está en su casa.

- ¿Por qué?- ella se volvió a verla y la examinó con la mirada.

- Supongo que puedo decirte- suspiró- Su madre. Ella trata de no decir nada, pero Takuto ve la tristeza en sus ojos cuando él toca el violín.

- ¿Por qué ella…- ella no sabía como formular su pregunta.

- Nadie sabe. Ni siquiera Takuto- se encogió de hombros- Es una mala jugada del destino talvez, pero estoy feliz de que él haya entrado aquí. Supongo que eso evita que golpee a Kumiko, ya que ella fue la impulsora de todo esto- se rió.

- Me gustaría conocer a su madre- dijo para si misma.

- De seguro la conoces. Es la famosa cantante Hinamori Amu, es conocida en todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo?- soltó- ¿Cómo me escuchaste? ¡Estaba murmurando!- exclamó.

- Perdón- dijo, mientras se reía vergonzosamente- Es el habito. En la escuela, cuando uno de nosotros no hace nada, acostumbramos a pasarnos las respuestas y tienes que tener buen oído para poder escuchar lo que te dicen.

- ¿Escuela?- ella asintió- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Catorce- comentó ella con inocencia.

- ¿Catorce?

- Yep. Sé que parezco más grande. Saqué la altura de mi padre- se disculpó- Pero igual todos dicen que lo compenso con la actitud de mi madre.

- Es sorprendente- notando que la chica solo era un par de centímetros más baja que ella- ¿Y de donde se conocen con Takuto?

- ¿Por qué?- le dirigió una sonrisa pícara- ¿Estás interesada en él?

- No- le contestó con firmeza y ella perdió su sonrisa- Solo preguntaba.

- Crecimos juntos- le contestó- Takuto, Tsukasa, Sanai, Nade-tan y yo. La mamá de Takuto, el papá de Tsukasa, los padres de Nade-tan y los míos, son todos muy buenos amigos. Así que somos como una gran familia.

- Guau, eso debe ser genial. Yo solo tuve a mi primo Daiki y a mi prima Ruu. Y solo Daiki es de más o menos mi edad.

- Te invito a la próxima vez que nos juntemos todos. Le diré a Takuto que te avise- el rostro de Rin mostraba una gran felicidad.

En ese momento, la llamaron para el gran final y ella se levantó a tocar. Cuando terminaron, Takuto y Rin se despidieron de ella antes de retirarse, Takuto traía a Rin colgada del cuello, más parecía acostumbrado a eso.

Cuando llegó a su casa, buscó a su padre, no lo podía encontrar y cuando pensó que no estaba en la casa, escuchó ruido en la biblioteca. Se dirigió allí, pero lo que se encontró cuando llegó allí la sorprendió y la dejó sin habla.

.

.

.

Ikuto estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse. No tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de Kukai.

- Eh, Ikuto, Utau dijo que querías hablar conmigo- él podía oír la sonrisa en el tono de voz de Kukai. Su mano se hizo un puño.

- Si- aún no se daba vuelta- Te tengo una pregunta- comentó, mientras tomaba aire para calmar su rabia.

- Claro, pregunta.

- ¿Tu amor por Daiki puede ser expresado en palabras?

- No, mi amor por mi hijo es algo que ni yo puedo explicármelo bien. Es demasiado grande- contestó con orgullo.

- Entiendo- volvió a tomar aire- Dime ¿Qué harías si tu y Utau no hubieran estado casados cuando Daiki nació?- él le estuvo a punto de contestar, pero le cortó- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si ella te hubiera ocultado el hecho que estaba embarazada y te hubiera dejado? ¿Y si recién ahora pudieras ver a tu hijo?

El silencio llenó el lugar, y él dejó el libro que tenía en la manos antes de volverse a ver a Kukai. Él solo estaba parado allí, con la mirada baja y las manos colgando de manera nerviosa al costado de su cuerpo.

- Lo…lo viste- comentó en voz baja.

- ¿Ver? ¿A quien?- dijo de forma sarcástica- ¿A Takuto?- esta vez su tono era serio- ¿A mi hijo?

- Yo…no estaba seguro. Para cuando lo vi, ella estaba casada y aseguraba que su marido era el padre. Aparte de que pensaba que ustedes llevaban años sin verse.

- Y aún así, ¿no pudiste avisarme?- bordeó el escritorio que los separaba y lo enfrentó- No pudiste decirme, por si había la más mínima posibilidad de que yo fuera el padre.

- Pensé que solo te dañaría saber que ella siguió su vida.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Su puño impactó directo en el rostro de Kukai, haciendo que hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás. Kukai se acomodó mejor sobre sus pies e intentó pegarle, pero él lo esquivó y lo empujó con el codo, haciendo que Kukai caiga al suelo. Él se levantó, y lanzó un puñetazo que lo alcanzó, pero él le devolvió uno con el doble de fuerza. Estaba furioso y no se iba a medir en la pelea. Y le convenía a Kukai que tampoco se midiera. Se lanzaron unos cuantos golpes más y Kukai volvió a tocar el piso.

- Eres un bastardo- le dijo con rabia- No tienes derecho a ser padre, no cuando le niegas a los demás el derecho de serlo.

Kukai se levantó una vez más, y le sonrió compasivamente.

- Perdóname- dijo con calma- No tenía derecho a decidir tal cosa- él lo tomó del borde la remera que tenía, queriendo golpearlo de nuevo- Y no debí de dudar de que serías un excelente padre, aún a pesar de la situación.

Ikuto quería golpearlo, como quería. Pero esas palabras. Le trajeron a la mente el rostro de Takuto, el rostro de su hijo, y algo se revolvió en su interior. Soltó a Kukai, justo en ese momento entraba Utau en la biblioteca y se paralizó un segundo, antes de ir a auxiliar a su marido, que tenía la cara hinchada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le gritó enojada- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Eres un idiota- continuó gritándole.

Él la ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando llegó se encontró a Hikari, que lo miraba sorprendida y asustada. Le acarició ligeramente la cabeza antes de continuar con su camino. Tomó el auto y condujo sin rumbo, lo único que quería era estar solo.

Un hijo. ¡Un hijo! ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo? ¡¿Por qué todos le habían negado el derecho de saber que tenía un hijo?

Si nadie confiaba en que él sería un buen padre, él les demostraría que podía serlo.

* * *

**Nuevos personajes. ¡Yay! Los compañeros de travesuras de Takuto, o al menos una parte de ellos. Tsukasa tiene la misma edad que Takuto, solo unos meses menor y como ya aclaré, Rin tiene catorce.**

**Ikuto está decidido a probar que será un excelente padre para Takuto, ¿como lo hará? Ni yo tengo idea. Supongo que será divertido descubrirlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como se va desarrollando la historia. Espero pronto estar subiendo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	6. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal su fin de semana? El mio bastante tranquilo, me dedique a vaguear :p**

**Aquí aparezco subiendo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia y dejaron reviews en los capitulo anteriores, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Sin más que decir, dejo que lean el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**¿Por qué mentiste?**

Hikari se dirigía a otro ensayo, y más adelante vio a Takuto junto a su amigo de la otra vez, Tsukasa. Estaban tonteando, como todos los hombres, dándose pequeños golpes en los brazos y riéndose de eso. Ella sacudió la cabeza, más cuando volvió la mirada ella vio como Takuto le pegaba a Tsukasa lo bastante fuerte como para que el otro se hiciera para atrás, ella se asustó por un segundo y luego ellos dos se largaron a reír.

Eso no le pareció extraño, eran hombres y así actuaban. Pero el ver a Takuto golpeando con tanta fuerza la había perturbado. No tenía muy claro porque, talvez era por el hecho que Takuto era muy parecido a su padre y el verlo pelear le recordaba la pelea de su padre con su tío Kukai que había presenciado el otro día. Una pelea que ella no entendía porque había sucedido, y que nadie quería explicarle.

Miró otra vez hacia los otros dos y ellos estaban despidiéndose entre risas. Ellos se lo tomaban con calma, talvez ella debería hacer lo mismo. Tomó aire y entró al ensayo.

Cuando el ensayo terminó, no pudo evitar notar la cara de decepción de Takuto cuando avisaron que se tomarían unas vacaciones de dos semanas por las festividades de año nuevo y navidades. Ella no entendía porque se ponía así y entonces recordó lo que Rin le había contado. Takuto no podía tocar en su casa, a pesar de que le gusta.

- Esa es una pena- se dijo a si misma. Entonces una idea se le ocurrió- Takuto- lo llamó mientras se acercaba él.

- ¿Si?- contestó él, con el ánimo por los suelos.

- ¿Quieres venir a practicar violín en casa?- él la miro sorprendido- Verás- se explicó- Mi abuelo, como sabes, es un reconocido violinista y a él siempre le gusta conocer a los jóvenes talentos. Así que pensé que podríamos aprovechar las vacaciones para que se conozcan, estoy segura que a él le encantará verte tocar. ¿Qué dices?

- No sé…no quiero incomodar o causar problemas.

- Vamos, no hay problema- le animó- Nosotros sabemos que en la mayoría de los casos los jóvenes no pueden practicar como quieren debido a que pueden provocar molestias a sus familias. Pero en casa eso no es un problema.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Claro- le sonrió. Y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Está bien.

- Excelente.

Ambos se colocaron sus estuches encima y comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida.

- ¿Practicas con tu abuelo siempre?- le preguntó.

- Ahora que estoy en Japón practico junto a él y papá. Algún día espero ser tan talentosa como cualquiera de ellos.

- ¿Tu padre también toca?

- Si, él estaba en una orquesta en Francia. Y de hecho vinimos a Japón porque tuvo una petición de la orquesta nacional para que tomara el lugar del primer violín para un evento especial.

- Es impresionante. Se nota de donde sacaste tu talento.

- Si, mi papá es genial- dijo con orgullo.

Estaban a punto de llamar un taxi cuando un conocido de Takuto le pidió hablar en privado y ella se quedó en el borde de la calle, esperando a que Takuto terminara de hablar.

- Vaya, pero si tú no desaprovechas oportunidad ¿o sí?- sintió una voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué?- se volteó para encontrarse a Kumiko- Kumiko, ¿De que hablas?

- No te hagas la tonta, que ya sé cual fue tu plan. Me hiciste pelear y así recibiera una prohibición de ver a Takuto, y ahí tu te acercarías a él- Kumiko la miraba con enojo- Bastante astuta, pero te advierto él será mío- se paró a frente de ella- No voy a renunciar a él. No solo es apuesto, sino talentoso y rico, no hay manera de que lo deje ir.

- ¿Cómo puedes acercarte a él solo por eso?- le reclamó.

- Como si tú no lo hicieras por eso. Pero déjame decirte algo, él nunca se interesará en ti y es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea- le dijo antes de empujarla.

Ella solo tuvo tiempo de oír como un auto le tocaba bocina antes de que sintiera que algo la golpeaba y la hacía caer sentada en el asfalto.

Y luego, para su mala suerte, vio todo con extrema lentitud. A Takuto parado frente a ella, con los brazos todavía en la posición con que la había empujado. Como el sonreía aliviado mientras la veía allí. Antes de que cambiara el gesto a uno serio y se volviera a ver a su costado. Un costado del que apareció un auto que lo chocó con tanta fuerza que hizo él volara sobre el capó, rodara sobre el techo del auto y finalmente cayera pesadamente contra el asfalto.

Su corazón y su cuerpo se paralizaron por varios segundos, mientras veía aquello. Y luego reaccionó para levantarse e ir a donde Takuto estaba tirado, con varias personas rodeándolo. Apartó a todos del camino y cayó al lado de él.

- Takuto ¡Takuto!- gritó en desesperación, mientras lo veía que él no se movía para nada- Takuto reacciona, por favor. ¡No te puedes morir! ¡No te mueras!

.

.

.

Odiaba los hospitales, eran demasiado fríos. ¿Serían por la cantidad de personas que morían en cada momento en ellos, y cuyas almas circulaban por el lugar un momento antes de ascender al cielo?

Se abrazó a si misma, deseando que ese frío no llegue a Takuto. Él no podía morirse. No podía morirse por culpa de ella. Clavó sus uñas en sus brazos, a causa de la culpa, mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

- ¿Hikari?- escuchó la voz preocupada de su padre- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí?

- Takuto- dijo con un hilo de voz- Él…

- ¿Takuto? ¿Qué le pasó a Takuto? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?

- Él…a él…lo atropellaron, ¡y fue mi culpa!- gritó mientras abrazaba a su padre- Fue mi culpa…él me salvó de que me atropellaran, pero en cambio él fue el que resultó atropellado. ¡Fue mi culpa!

El abrazo de su padre se intensificó, pero no dijo nada. ¿Él también la estaba culpando? Ella quería llorar aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- Tranquila, tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa. Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, son cosas del destino- la consoló, acariciándole dulcemente la cabeza.

Él la dejó de abrazar y se sentó a su lado, en la zona de espera del sector de urgencias del hospital. Por eso vieron cuando una mujer con cabello rosa entraba corriendo a urgencias y casi le gritaba a la enfermera, pidiéndole que le informara sobre como se encontraba Takuto.

- El joven está siendo atendido por los doctores en este momento. No se sabe nada aún, cuando los doctores se desocupen del joven, le informaran su situación.

- Entonces dígame. ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó desesperada.

- Lo atropellaron- ella no reconoció su propia voz en ese instante. Sonaba tranquila, y decidida, era tan raro desde que no paraba de temblar interiormente.

La mujer se volvió a verla, con la desesperación en el rostro y se acercó a ella con decisión.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué lo atropellaron?

- Por salvarme a mí de que fuera atropellada- contestó con la mirada baja.

- ¿Y como está? ¿Qué tan grave fue el choque?

- Él…sangró mucho- tomó aire- y hasta que llegamos aquí seguía sin recuperar la conciencia.

- Por Dios- dijo la mujer, tapándose la boca- Mi Takuto, mi hijo- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la mujer.

- Lo siento- su voz ahora era débil, un reflejo de cómo se sentía- Fue mi culpa.

La mujer parecía ya no escucharla y solo lloraba en desesperación. Su padre se levantó de su lado y se fue a abrazar a la mujer. Ella dejó que él la abrazara y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Ella apartó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable de la desesperación que pudo ver en el rostro de la madre de Takuto.

- Mi hijo, es mi único hijo. Él lo es todo para mi, Ikuto. Sin Takuto yo no podría vivir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué quieren quitarme a todos aquellos que amo?

- Amu, él sobrevivirá. Lo sé, no vas a perderlo. Él te ama tanto como su padre y sufriría si tuviera que dejarte.

La desesperación de la madre de Takuto pareció aumentar un poco más con ese comentario y luego volvió a tranquilizarse. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al abrigo de su padre, él pareció notarlo y la abrazó con más fuerza, las manos de ella se relajaron.

Era obvio que se conocían, lo podía decir debido a la confianza que se tenían y el hecho de que sabían el nombre del otro. Pero se preguntaba de donde se conocían. Y también como podían conocerse si su padre no tenía ni idea quien era el padre de Takuto cuando lo vio.

Y hablando del padre de Takuto…

Él acababa de entrar en la habitación, obviamente acelerado, dirigiéndose a la enfermera y obteniendo la misma respuesta que Amu. Él pareció tomárselo con más calma, y examinó la habitación con la mirada, probablemente buscando a su esposa. Ella vio perfectamente como su rostro adquiría un gesto de sorpresa, que duró por unos segundos y luego fue reemplazado por una especie de sonrisa. Ella parpadeó de incredulidad ante eso, viendo como el solo posaba una mano detrás de su cuello. Pero resulto totalmente confuso cuando él volvió a mostrar la misma sonrisa mientras les daba una última mirada y salía de la sala.

¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Y que pasaba con Takuto? ¿Qué pasaba con su mujer? ¿No le importaba nada de eso? Ella se levantó y lo siguió, decidida a tener unas cuantas palabras con él. Salió y se lo encontró frente a una máquina expendedora.

- ¿No piensa volver? ¿Acaso no le interesa lo que le suceda a Takuto?

- Por supuesto- él se sonrió dulcemente- Mi hijo es muy importante para mi. Dentro de un momento volveré.

- ¿Y que hay de su esposa? Ella lo necesita, esta desesperada por Takuto- dijo, con la culpa comiéndola por dentro.

- Ex esposa- sintió una mano en su cabeza- Tú estuviste con él cuando lo chocaron ¿verdad?- ella no contestó- ¿Qué pasó?

- Fue mi culpa- las lagrimas volvieron a bajar por su rostro- Era yo…yo era la que tenía que ser atropellada…pero él me salvó. Fue mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa. Fue la decisión de Takuto. Y aún ahora sé que él no se arrepentiría de lo que hizo.

- Lo sé… ¡Él debería culparme!

- Pero no lo hará. Debes saber que no puedes cambiar lo que una persona siente, o lo que decide. Hay sentimientos que no pueden ser borrados, aunque duelan, y decisiones que no se cambiaran ni siquiera si se repitiera la oportunidad.

- Supongo que puedo entender algo de lo que trata de decirme- levantó la mirada y él le sonrió.

- Volvamos ¿quieres?- ella asintió y caminaron para volver a la sala. Como caminaban cerca uno del otro, ella pudo escuchar lo que él murmuró- Eres una muchacha inteligente si puedes entender lo que dije, a pesar de que lo que dije solo aplica a mi caso.

Ella no entendía a que se refería el hombre, y como el hombre no le había estado hablando a ella directamente hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Llegaron a Urgencias para ver como un doctor se dirigía a hablar con la mamá de Takuto y su padre.

- ¿Son los padres del joven?

- Si- contestaron al unísono. Hikari solo enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta de su padre.

- Soy la madre- dijo la mujer, saliéndose de entre los brazos de su padre- ¿Cómo está?

- Nos encargamos de las heridas y evitamos que siguiera perdiendo sangre. Pero igual perdió gran cantidad de sangre durante el accidente y necesitamos realizarle una transfusión para evitar una anemia que no haría nada más que complicar su situación.

- ¿Y por qué aún no le han realizado la transfusión?

- Debido a que el joven tiene un tipo de sangre bastante peculiar. AB negativo ¿es usted del mismo grupo?

- Soy cero positivo, ¿no puedo donarle sangre?

- No, necesitamos alguien de su mismo tipo de sangre.

- Yo soy AB negativo- dijo su padre. El medico asintió.

- Bien, sígame. ¿Alguno otro que posea el mismo grupo sanguíneo?- ella negó con la cabeza y el padre de Takuto también- Entonces tendremos que retirarle una cantidad de sangre considerable, ¿esta de acuerdo?

- Si, que me saquen la necesaria para que Takuto no corra ningún peligro- dijo con decisión y comenzó a seguir al doctor.

Ella se sentó allí, ahora no solo preocupada por Takuto, sino también por su padre. La madre de Takuto se abrazó a si misma mientras lo veía irse y el padre de Takuto se sentó al lado de ella, suspirando.

- Son sus padres- soltó- ¿Cómo puede ser que ninguno tiene su mismo grupo sanguíneo? ¿De donde lo sacó entonces?

Ninguno le contestó e incluso la madre de Takuto se fue de allí, a quien sabe donde. Ella se abrazó a si misma, dándose cuenta de que tenía que calmarse y dejar de meterse con los demás solo para descargar un poco de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Ikuto seguía al doctor, se encontraba algo mejor ahora que sabía que su hijo estaba fuera de peligro, pero aún le preocupaba eso de la posible anemia. No era bueno que sus defensas se debiliten justo ahora.

- Dígame la verdad doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?- no se preocupaba de decirlo en voz alta, ya que solo estaban él y el doctor.

- Está bien, esta fuera de peligro. Pero ese es solo un diagnostico reservado, ya que es en las siguientes horas donde podrían surgir complicaciones.

- ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

- Algún daño interno que pueda surgir. Y principalmente, su sistema inmunológico podría verse afectado debido a la pérdida de sangre. Esperemos que su sangre sea utilizable y la transfusión pueda ser realizada.

Él asintió, antes de entrar en la habitación donde le dieron el formulario que tenía que llenar y esperó a que vinieran a sustraerle la sangre. Cuando la extracción terminó, lo obligaron a esperar en el lugar y que se tomara el refrigerio. Él obedeció a regañadientes, queriendo ir a ver a su hijo cuanto antes. Amu entró en la habitación, se miraron a los ojos, por unos instantes en los que todo volvía a ser como antes y solo estaban ellos dos, en su propio mundo. Ella rompió el contacto, apartando la mirada.

- Gracias. Por ayudar a Takuto- le dijo volviendo a verlo. Él sonrió.

- Haría lo que fuera por mi hijo- contestó con seguridad.

- Takuto no…

- Amu- la cortó- No gastemos las palabras, ambos sabemos la verdad. Soy yo el que no sabe porque recién ahora sé de su existencia.

- Eso es algo que sabes a la perfección- le contestó con frialdad- Y Takuto es _**mi**_ hijo, de nadie más- ella salió de la habitación y entraron Hikari, junto al marido de Amu.

Ahora que sabía quien era él, le era difícil no tenerle rencor. No solo se había atrevido a robarle a su Amu, sino que también se había apropiado de su hijo.

- Papá- Hikari llegó junto a él- ¿Estas bien?

- Todo bien, ya descansé y tome algo. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

- Quería agradecerte- dijo el hombre- Por donar la sangre para mi hi…- él pareció notar la mirada que le estaba dando y se paró- para Takuto- corrigió- Gracias, en serio. Vendré a avisarles cuando trasladen a Takuto a la habitación, sin demora.

- Si quieres te puedo llevar a casa y luego vendré a ver a Takuto- le ofreció Hikari, una vez que el otro tipo se fue.

- No, estoy bien. Esperaremos a ver que tal esta.

Como prometió, el otro tipo vino a avisarles cuando les era posible ir a ver a Takuto y él fue a verlo, acompañado de Hikari. Amu estaba en la habitación cuando ellos llegaron, le sostenía la mano de Takuto y le sonreía.

- Ya que vinieron a verte, yo me retiro un momento así no estemos todos apretados aquí- le dijo con dulzura al hijo de ambos, antes de comenzar a irse.

Pasó a su lado y le tomó del brazo, aprovechando que Hikari les estaba dando la espalda.

- No le digas a Takuto cosas innecesarias- le advirtió.

- No es innecesario- le aclaró- Pero sé que puede esperar hasta otro momento.

Amu solo le soltó el brazo y se fue del lugar.

- Hey ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Hikari a Takuto.

- No tan mal- dijo la voz rasposa de Takuto- ¿Tu que tal estas?

- Yo, perfectamente. Considerando que yo era a la que iban a chocar.

- Vaya. Tienes suerte- dijo Takuto con gracia.

- No deberías hacer chistes. Estás aquí, y por mi culpa- la culpa de Hikari era obvia.

- No es tu culpa. Y no es tan malo, estaré descansando por un tiempo. Lo mejor, como mis brazos no se dañaron mucho, podré practicar violín mientras estoy aquí- Takuto le sonrió, tratando de animarla- Vendrás a practicar conmigo ¿verdad?

- Lo hará- le dijo, seguro de que ella lo haría- Me alegro de que este bien- le dijo con sinceridad, con la alegría de ver a su hijo fuera de peligro- Realmente nos tuviste preocupados, pero por suerte ya estás mejor.

- Gracias por preocuparse por mi señor Tsukiyomi- dijo Takuto, dañando un poco su corazón. Le mataba que su hijo le llamara por el apellido.

- Es lo normal- le contestó, antes de salir de la habitación.

Era lo normal, que él se sintiera movido por su hijo, el hijo que tuvo junto a la mujer que amaba. Como era normal que sufriera viendo que su hijo le llamaba señor mientras sabía que al otro tipo lo llamaba papá. Sabía que no era culpa de Takuto, ya que él no sabía nada. Por eso se tenía que encargar de aclarar las cosas.

No iba a dejar pasar mucho más tiempo sin que su hijo supiera la verdad.

.

.

.

Hikari se dirigía a la habitación de Takuto, queriendo darle una sorpresa. Ella le había dicho ella no podría visitarle ese día porque tenía ensayo. Pero ahora se estaba dirigiendo allí, con el violín listo para tocar.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, alguien la habló.

- ¿Hikari Tsukiyomi?- era una voz masculina.

Ella se volteó y se encontró con un hombre de unos treinta años. Cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda, que le recordaba un poco a Tsukasa.

- Si, soy yo. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quién es?- el hombre sonrió.

- Soy Takashi Amakawa. Un gusto conocerte- le sonrió- Tengo que contarte unas cosas que te resultaran interesantes.

* * *

**Parece como que alguien heredó las costumbres de su padre...**

**Cuarto capítulo finalizado. El quinto está en proceso así que posiblemente esté listo para la próxima semana. La historia está avanzando bien, y el final ya está cerca... Es broma, aún faltan un par de cosas, pero de todas formas no será una historia larga.  
**

**Como siempre, dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Acepto consejos, criticas, recomendaciones, etc.**

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien. Volví despues de tanto tiempo :P. Realmente me demoré en la continuación y mi única excusa es que estuve falta de inspiración, pero por suerte al final vino a mi. Así que, gracias a eso, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de la historia.**

**Al fin Hikari descubre la verdad, si que la hice lenta, casi parecía tonta por no darse cuenta u.u. Y para aquellas que se quedaron deseando un poco más de Amuto, en este capítulo tendremos escenas de amor Amuto :D.**

**En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**¿Por qué mentiste?**

_Ella no podía evitar sonreír ante lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Ahora miraba como Utau y Yaya peleaban por ser la pareja de Kukai en el siguiente juego. Yaya no quería tener que hacer nada, así que le convenía alguien atlético y Utau no quería dejar a Kukai por nada del mundo. Por eso Kukai estaba siendo tirado en dos direcciones diferentes._

_Ella rió ligeramente, y fue en ese instante que sintió que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de escalofríos._

_- Yo, Amu._

_Su cara hervía y unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban en contra de su voluntad, o al menos eso es lo que trataba de mostrar._

_- I…I… ¡Ikuto!- gritó en sorpresa- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- ¿Sorprendida?- dijo mientras la acercaba más a él- ¿Es que no te alegra verme?- le susurró al oído, haciendo que su cara se encienda._

_._

_._

_._

- ¿Contarme algo?- le preguntó, de manera escéptica

- Si, algunas cosas sobre Ikuto, sobre su pasado y de lo que nunca supiste sobre él.

- ¿De mi padre? ¿Qué tienes para contarme de él?- ahora si había llamado su atención.

- Lo sabrás si me acompañas- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida del hospital.

Ella lo miró, insegura de si seguirlo o no. Miró hacia la habitación de Takuto, y de nuevo a aquel misterioso sujeto. ¿Debía seguirlo? En el pasado, la idea nunca se le habría cruzado por la mente, pero ahora la estaba considerando seriamente. Ella creía conocer perfectamente a su padre, pero se había visto equivocada más de una vez en las últimas semanas.

Tomó aire, mirando de nuevo a la habitación de Takuto y siguió al tipo. No se sentía mal, de todas formas él no la esperaba ese día, no le había roto ninguna promesa.

Llegó junto al tipo y juntos salieron del hospital. Él no hablaba mucho, así que caminaron en silencio y ella lo observaba atentamente desde su lugar. Realmente se parecía a Tsukasa, el color de cabello, los ojos, el rostro y hasta podía jurar que le daba la misma mirada que Tsukasa le supo dar aquella vez que se vieron. ¿Le había mentido sobre su nombre, y en realidad estaba hablando con el padre de Tsukasa?

Intentó preguntarle, pero fue interrumpida por él.

- Llegamos- anunció, señalando al edificio delante de ellos.

El primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue "Es un castillo" y le siguió "¿Qué hacemos en un jodido castillo de cuentos de hadas?" No sabía como expresar lo que veía, era tan…grande, y lleno de colores…y parecía que había sido bañado en polvo de hada, porque parecía brillar.

- ¿D…Donde estamos?- preguntó, todavía afectada por la sobredosis de fantasía que era ese edificio.

- En la academia Seiyo- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Esto es un colegio?

Dio una vuelta sobre su eje, examinando el alrededor del colegio y notó que estaban en la cima de una colina, bajando la calle se podían observar varias casas. ¿En que momento habían entrado en una zona residencial? Si hace solo unos momentos habían salido del hospital, que estaba en el centro de una zona comercial.

Takashi parecía no notar cuan confundida y sorprendida estaba. Él solo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del lugar. Para no quedarse atrás, comenzó a seguirlo, a pesar de que se sentía fuera de su ambiente. Más bien fuera de dimensión.

Los pasillos eran amplios y las aulas de los distintos años parecían separarse en clases estrella, clases luna. Ella no entendía a donde quería llegar este hombre.

Mirando todo a su alrededor, notó la imagen colgada al lado de la puerta de una de las aulas, la clase luna de quinto año.

- ¿Ese es Takuto?- miraba sorprendida la imagen de lo que parecía un pequeño Takuto junto a otros chicos- ¿Él estuvo en este colegio?

- Si, él siempre asistió aquí. Esa fotografía es de cuando la orquesta del colegio ganó la instancia nacional. Hay una de estas en las aulas de todos los miembros de la orquesta.

- Aparentemente era talentoso desde pequeño.

- Si, lo era. ¿Seguimos avanzando?

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la oficina del director. Allí esta lo que te quiero mostrar.

¿La oficina del director? ¿Qué podía haber allí que tuviera que ver con su padre? Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió a Takashi. Hasta que al fin llegaron a la oficina del director, el cartel lo anunciaba. Ella esperaba que hubiera alguien, pero se quedó sorprendida cuando Takashi ni tocó la puerta y directamente entró.

- ¿Esta bien que hagas eso?

- Soy familiar cercano del director, no hay problema- le aseguró, dirigiéndose al librero- A ver, cual será- su dedo índice pasaba por sobre los libros, sin quedarse en ninguno- Este, a ver. No, demasiado atrás- obviamente, estaba hablando consigo mismo- Este, no en este no hay nada. Ah, este. Quince años, este es- sacó uno.

¿Quince años? ¿De que? ¿De quien?

- Ven Hikari, tienes que ver esto- le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara.

- ¿Qué es?- ella se acercó y miró por sobre el hombro de él, lo que tenía en las manos- ¿Un álbum de fotos?- preguntó cuando vio lo que era.

Él no dijo nada, y simplemente se lo entregó, ya abierto. Ella no entendía como esas fotos de unos chicos en una especie de fiesta tenían que ver con su padre.

Entonces vio aquella imagen.

- ¿Ese es mi padre?- en la imagen su padre parecía bastante joven, por sobre los veinte años.

Pero lo más sorprendente de esa imagen era…

- Él… ¿se está casando?

.

.

.

_- ¡Ikuto baka!- le gritaba Utau._

_No queriendo meterse en otras de sus discusiones infantiles, ella comenzó a examinar las bolsas delante de ella y viendo cual iba a escoger._

_- Te ayudé a traer las bolsas ¿Por qué me gritas por eso?- le reclamó él._

_- ¡Porque lo hiciste todo mal!- Utau parecía echar humo._

_- No veo como- Ikuto se encogió de hombros y recogió una de las bolsas._

_Ella solo sacudió la cabeza ante la sonrisa de Ikuto y se fue a cambiar, junto a Rima y Yaya que ya la esperaban._

_- Utau…- comentó con duda, llegando a donde estaban los demás, después de haberse cambiado- ¿de donde sacaste estos disfraces?_

_- De una tienda de disfraces- le contestó de manera tranquila. Ella asintió y pensó bien mejor como expresar su duda._

_- No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué estos disfraces?- dijo señalando al que traía puesto- Son vergonzosos._

_- Amu-chan tiene razón- concordó Tadase- Son en extremo vergonzosos._

_- Yaya-chan piensa que son divertidos- dijo Yaya, alegremente agitando la katana que venía con su disfraz._

_- Yo no le veo nada de malo- agregó Rima con tranquilidad._

_- ¡Eso lo dices porque estas disfrazada de reina!- le replicó._

_- Lo cierto es que ni parece disfrazada- comentó Utau._

_Eso era cierto. Rima tomando té de manera tranquila y con la mirada aburrida de siempre, era la misma solo que vestida de reina._

_- Pero ese no es el punto- se concentró en el problema- ¡Estos disfraces son vergonzosos!_

_- No lo son. Solo es que tuviste mala suerte al escogerlos- le dijo Utau- Igual que yo- agregó en un murmuro._

_- Sigue sin ser justo. Tú eres un ángel, Kukai un demonio, Yaya un samurai, Rima una reina, Nagi es una bailarina japonesa, sus disfraces están bien. Pero los nuestros no. Kairi es un payaso, Tadase es caperucita roja y yo soy una novia- exclamó mientras agitaba su ramo._

_- ¿Y que tiene de malo? Yaya piensa que Amu-chi se ve linda._

_- Si Amu, ¿cuál es el problema?_

_- ¡Que soy una novia!- gritó lo obvio- Novia, sola. ¿Qué es una novia sin un novio con el cual casarse? ¿Cuál se supone que es mi historia? ¿Me abandonaron?_

_- Yo compré el disfraz de novio también- le dijo Utau, haciendo puchero._

_- ¿Y donde esta? Yo no lo veo._

_- Oye Utau, ¿de donde sacaste estos disfraces tan pobres? ¿Un saco y una corbata? Qué se supone que soy ¿un mesero?- comentó Ikuto detrás de ella._

_Ella se paralizó, sin querer darse vuelta a verlo y con un mal presentimiento cruzando por su cuerpo. Tomo aire y se volvió a verlo._

_Sintió su cara arder mientras lo veía parado allí, acomodándose la corbata negra y aún sin mirarla. Observó el resto de su ropa. Sus jeans oscuros y la camisa blanca que traía antes de disfrazarse, que parecían completar el disfraz que obviamente era el par del suyo. Él levantó la mirada y le sonrió de manera típica._

_- Te ves muy bonita Amu- se acercó y le acarició el rostro- Me tienta la idea del ser el que se robe a la novia el día de la boda- le susurró al oído de manera sensual, y su cara ardía un poco más. _

_- Kya- gritó Yaya- Se ven adorables. Que coincidencia._

_- ¿Coincidencia?- Ikuto parecía estar buscando algo en los bolsillos interiores de su saco- ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro de este saco?- sacó una pequeña caja, que Amu ya se imaginaba tenía dentro- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué es?- Ikuto parecía no tener idea, hasta que abrió la caja y se encontró un par de anillos. Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada de su rostro, esa sonrisa era capaz de hacer que su corazón se pare- Ya veo porque te molestó tanto que tocara esas bolsas, Utau. ¿Las estabas separando para ti y el cabeza de fútbol?_

_- ¡Cállate!- Utau sonaba irritada._

_- Acerté- ella podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Ikuto, pero no podía arriesgarse a mirar para confirmar su sospecha._

_Sintió que era levantada en el aire y tuvo que abrir los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Se encontró con el apuesto rostro de Ikuto, quien era el que la cargaba._

_- ¿Qué haces?- le reclamó- ¡Bájame!_

_- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

_- ¡Porque yo lo digo!_

_- ¿Eso significa que serás una esposa mandona?- se burlaba de ella- Porque a mi no me importa, mientras pueda besarte cuando quiera. De hecho, deberíamos comenzar a practicar justo ahora- él acercó su rostro al de ella, dejándola sin saber que hacer. Estuvo a punto de apartarlo, pero un flash apareció y luego él se retiró por su voluntad._

_- ¿Ah?- ¿qué había pasado? Ella estaba perdida- ¿Qué pasó?_

_- La foto quedó muy bien- anunció Yaya- Excelente pose._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Pose?- ella no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando._

_- Para la foto, ya que obviamente nuestros disfraces son pareja._

_- Ah…- entendió lo que pasaba cuando vio a los demás posando y a Yaya tomándoles fotos- Con que era eso…_

_- ¿Decepcionada?- le susurró Ikuto- ¿Querías que te besara?_

_Ella siguió mirando a sus amigos, ignorando el hecho de que todavía estaba en los brazos de Ikuto, y pensó en su pregunta. ¿Ella quería que él la besara? ¿Qué es lo que ella sentía por él? Era cierto que él le había dicho que la amaba aquella vez en el aeropuerto, y ella sabía que aquello había sido sincero. Pero Ikuto, aún ahora, seguía en busca de su padre y quien sabe cuando volvería. Aún si ella lo amara, ¿era capaz de esperarlo hasta que vuelva? ¿Era ella capaz de amarlo? ¿Capaz de esperarlo?_

_- ¿No lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo?- se dijo a si misma, sin pensar._

_- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Ikuto, haciéndole recordar su presencia._

_Al darse cuenta, ella se ideó para que él la soltara y corrió lejos de él. No quería verlo en esos momentos, no cuando su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar._

_¿Cómo podía decir que no sabía si lo esperaría? Cuando eso era justamente lo que había estado haciendo los últimos tres años, esperando a que él regrese. No importaban las veces que se había dicho a si misma que él no le gustaba, si al fin y al cabo aún esperaba ansiosa a que Ikuto volviera por ella. ¿Cómo podía decir que no lo amaba? Cuando había sentido que el mundo se le desmoronaba cuando supo que no lo vería más. Tal vez se había engañado diciendo que era un sentimiento distinto al amor, que ella simplemente lo quería de otra forma. Pero era todo una inútil mentira. Todos lo sabían, incluso ella._

_Entonces ¿a que esperaba? ¿Por qué seguía fingiendo? ¿Por qué seguía corriendo lejos de él cuando el momento de decir la verdad llegaba? ¿Por qué no simplemente le decía lo que ella sentía? ¿Por qué?_

_- Amu…_

_Era Ikuto. Obviamente la había seguido. Ella lo miró, viendo en cada parte de él las miles de las razones por las cuales lo amaba. Por la seriedad en su gesto, por la preocupación por ella en sus ojos, y por la seguridad que sentía cuando se encontraba en sus brazos. ¿Ella sería capaz de decírselo? Teniéndolo frente a ella, ¿sería capaz de confesarle que lo amaba?_

_- Amu… ¿estás bien? ¿Te molestó lo que dije? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?_

_- Yo…yo…- ella bajó la cabeza. Aparentemente era demasiado cobarde como para decírselo._

_- Lo lamento- él le acarició el rostro, e hizo que lo levantara para verlo- En serio lo siento. Fue mi culpa- le sonrió, pero no había alegría en esa sonrisa- Volvamos con los demás, que te estarán esperando. Después de todo, es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?_

_- Ikuto…yo- "yo te amo" ¿por qué le era tan difícil decir lo que sentía?- yo…yo no_

_- Tranquila, no te molestaré más._

_Él comenzó a caminar de vuelta, mientras ella se quedaba allí y sin saber que hacer. No quería volver, no mientras Ikuto siguiera pensando que a ella le molestaba su presencia._

_- Ikuto- murmuró, bajando la cabeza- Eres un tonto, que no ves que…que… ¡TE AMO, IKUTO!- gritó, fruto de la frustración._

_Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, sin verlo siquiera. Sintió como él la abrazaba de vuelta y ella sonrió contra su pecho._

_- Yo también te amo, Amu- dijo reaccionando después de un tiempo, y besándole la coronilla._

_Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió, feliz después de tanto tiempo. Ikuto le sonrió de manera dulce, provocando que se sonrojara, un sonrojo que aumentó cuando él la besó. Su primer beso, y de la única persona que ella hubiera querido que se lo dé._

_._

_._

_._

- ¿Se está casando? Di algo- le reclamó, ya poniéndose nerviosa.

- Oh no, eso es simplemente un juego de disfraces- ella tomó aire, aliviada- pero eso no significa que ello no hubieran planeado volverlo verdad dentro de unos años- comentó él como si comentara el clima.

- Planeaba casarse… ¿por qué no simplemente se casaban en ese momento?

- Probablemente porque ella tenía solo quince años cuando tomaron esa foto.

- Ella… Hinamori Amu… ¿o me equivoco?

Ella no necesitaba mirar para saber la respuesta, pero lo hizo para ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Takashi.

- No- fue lo único que dijo. Lo demás era innecesario.

Hinamori Amu. La cantante famosa. La madre de Takuto.

Al comienzo, no había prestado mucha atención a la joven que su padre traía en brazos, solo concentrada en el hecho de que su padre parecía estar casándose. Pero luego de que Takashi le aclarara lo de la ropa, se puso a examinar a aquella chica con la que su padre parecía tan en calma y a quien le sonreía de una forma en que ella nunca lo había visto sonreír. Cabello rosa, piel blanca, cuerpo menudo y, si no se equivocaba, ojos dorados.

La verdad es que no podía decirlo a través de la foto y la única vez que la había visto, había estado demasiado lejos como para distinguir el color de ojos. Pero suponía que Takuto había heredado los ojos de su madre, ya que no parecía tener ningún rasgo de su padre.

Volvió a mirar la foto y se dio cuenta que tal vez Takuto había heredado más rasgos de su padre, que de su madre. Heredados de su verdadero padre.

_Ah, usted debe ser el padre del joven Yoshimura _¿Cómo era posible que el decano de la universidad pudiera darse cuenta y ella no? A pesar de que ella había pasado toda su vida junto a su padre, no se había dado cuenta de algo tan obvio y que había estado frente a ella todo este tiempo. Debió de darse cuenta en cuanto vio a Takuto, en cuanto su rostro, un rostro rejuvenecido de su padre, estuvo a su vista. Pero no, ella no lo había visto. O lo más probable era que se había negado a verlo, herida por la idea de que su padre haya tenido otro hijo. Que se haya atrevido a traicionar a su madre, a pesar de que ella estaba muerta hace varios años.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él se había cansado de repetírselo, que él solo podía amar a una mujer y que eso no cambiaría nunca. Todas las veces que ella le había sugerido que él siga con su vida- más por el bien de él, que el de ella- él siempre le aseguraba que estaba bien y que le era imposible porque _"Yo solo amo a una mujer, y no me interesa estar con nadie más que con ella"_. Entonces ella sonreía, feliz del gran amor que su padre le profesaba a su madre, y ahora sabía que todo aquello era una mentira. Que él no amaba a nadie de esa forma.

O talvez si lo hacía, solo que no amaba a su madre. Si ella lo pensaba, él nunca le había dicho que la mujer que amaba era su madre, ella solo había asumido que se trataba de su madre. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él si estuviera profundamente enamorado de una mujer. De Hinamori Amu.

Entonces, si el la amaba, ¿en donde encajaban ella y su madre? ¿Cómo habían entrado en su vida? ¿Por qué no estaba con Amu y su hijo en vez de con ella? ¿Qué había pasado para que él abandone a la mujer que decía amar tanto?

_¿Una vida inocente?_

- ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?- sabía que pronunciar su nombre le quemaría la garganta. Aparte de que le daba miedo preguntar eso y escuchar la respuesta.

- Hace poco cumplió cuarenta años.

Diecisiete años. Esa era la edad que Amu debió de tener cuando Hikari nació. Aún demasiado joven para casarse.

Ella tomó aire, tratando de calmarse y tratando de quitarse esa sensación de culpa que la invadía.

En ese instante entró un hombre rubio a la habitación y los miró sorprendidos. La miró fijo unos segundos y luego miró a Takashi, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo observó.

- Tadase- lo llamó Takashi- Espero que no te moleste que hayamos entrado, quería mostrarle unas cosas a Hikari.

- ¿Hikari?

- Hikari Tsukiyomi- Tadase la miró sorprendida y luego miró lo que ella traía en las manos. Solo sacudió la cabeza, con un gesto triste.

- ¿Podemos tener unas palabras en privado?- le habló a Takashi, señalando la puerta.

- Claro- Tadase asintió y salió- Ya vuelvo- le dijo Takashi, antes de irse.

Ella dejó el álbum de fotos sobre el gran escritorio que había en la habitación y levantó la cabeza, tratando de que las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos volvieran a su lugar. Se sentía tan…mal. Ni siquiera tenía una palabra adecuada para expresar como se sentía.

¿Cómo podía sentirse después de darse cuenta de que había sido un accidente de su padre? ¿Un accidente del que se debe arrepentir todos los días? ¿Un accidente que le había costado muy caro? Realmente no había una palabra o sentimiento que reflejara tal y como se sentía en ese momento. Le había arruinado su vida feliz. Incluso si ella lo dejara libre de ser su perfecto padre, ¿podría tener algo de todo lo que ella le había quitado?

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Habrían más álbumes de fotos? ¿Y que hacía el director de la escuela con ellos? Miró a la puerta, donde Takashi y ese Tadase, que suponía era el director, seguían hablando en privado. Se acercó al librero, buscando en la zona de donde Takashi había sacado el álbum y retiró aquel al instante. _La boda_ era como estaba marcado y ella tenía que verlo. A pesar de que estaba casi segura de que su padre y la madre de Takuto se habían dejado de ver antes de que Takuto naciera- sino su padre no habría estado tan sorprendido al verlo, o su madre tan defensiva sobre él- ella aún tenía el miedo a que una boda si haya ocurrido entre ellos.

Lo abrió y se encontró con que no era la boda de su padre. Si no se equivocaba, era la boda de la representante de su tía Utau. Suspiró aliviada, hasta que se encontró una versión aún mas joven de Amu, junto a su tía. Y donde estaba Amu…

…también estaba su padre, y allí estaba él, luciendo apuesto con su traje blanco. Una versión con ojos zafiro del Takuto actual. Sonriendo de manera sutil, obviamente feliz de tener a la pelirosa a su lado, y tomados de las manos.

Cerró los álbumes y los regresó a su lugar, no queriendo ver aquellas imágenes nunca más. Queriendo liberarse de la culpa, y en vez de eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

- Esa si que fue una larga y algo hipócrita charla de su parte- comentó Takashi entrando en el lugar.

Ella lo miró, a través de las lágrimas y se abrazó a si misma, para consolarse del hecho de que la descubrieran de ese modo. Takashi la miró sorprendido e intentó acercarse, ella lo esquivó y se acercó a la puerta. Él la miraba preocupado.

- Yo… yo tengo otras cosas que hacer- mintió- Me tengo que ir.

Peleó un poco con la puerta y ese inútil picaporte, que parecía no funcionar con sus manos temblorosas, hasta que al fin logró crear su salida. Sintió un brazo que la rodeaba, acercándola a un cuerpo caliente y como una cabeza se apoyaba sobre la suya.

- Todo estará bien, no tengas miedo- le aseguró él- Esto es solamente algo que tenías que saber, lamento que te pusiera tan triste.

- Yo…quisiera creerte. Pero… todo esta acabado…desde el momento que nací- dijo entre hipidos, producto del llanto.

- Te lo aseguro, todo se arreglará- la abrazó aun mas fuerte- Confía en mí.

Ella simplemente se soltó de sus brazos, no queriendo ofenderlo pero necesitando salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Aquel abrazo la había hecho sentir ligeramente mejor, pero no había nada que borrara toda la culpa que ella sentía en ese instante.

Quería huir. Quería quedarse a enfrentar los problemas. Quería preguntas. Quería respuestas. Quería nunca haberse enterado de esto. Quería que alguien se lo hubiera dicho hace mucho tiempo. Definitivamente no sabía lo que quería.

De nuevo, sin saber como, terminó en la casa de su tía Utau. Suspiró y pensó que talvez alguien allá arriba la había ayudado. Allí, en ese lugar, si había algo del pasado de su padre, allí estaría y si eso no le bastaba, su padre estaba allí también. Lo iba a enfrentar, y dejar de fingir sobre lo que estaba pasando, como él fingía cada momento que estaba frente a Takuto.

* * *

**Ese fue el quinto capitulo de la historia. Realmente espero tener listo el sexto capítulo en menos tiempo que me tomó tener listo este capítulo u.u. Realmente lo siento. Lamento mucho la demora, casi parecía que abandoné la historia.**

**A partir de ahora todo comenzara a develarse lentamente, así que la historia se pondrá un poco más interesante. Y espero sinceramente que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

**¡Dejen reviews con sus opiniones! Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Sexto capítulo. Sí que me tomé mi tiempo escribiéndolo -.- La verdad es que me quedé trabada más de una vez y no lograba destrabarme por días u.u**

**Nuevo capítulo, un avance, y cosas enterradas del pasado son reveladas. El final ya está cerca, lo que me alegra así podré comenzar con otras historias que no comienzo porque estoy esperando a terminar esta.**

**Para Sabii-chan, que me comenta que le****e esta historia a pesar de que la ha****go sufrir con el drama, este capítulo responde a tu pregunta. Es como supusiste que era, lo que me com****ienza a asustar ya que no es la primera vez que adivinas lo que pienso hacer con mis historias u.u**

**Bueno, espero que les guste la historia. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones :)**

* * *

Si uno mezclaba la forma de organización de su tía Utau, típica de una estrella, y el hecho de que tenía tres personas que cuiden de su casa, uno esperaría que todo estuviera perfectamente acomodado. Y lo estaba, excepto en la habitación de recuerdos de su tía, donde estaba lo que ella andaba buscando pero también había un mar de cosas de las que su tía Utau parecía no querer despegarse.

Entró como siempre en su casa, solo que esta vez sin saludar a nadie de la familia y pasó directamente a buscar algo, lo que fuera que le ayude a confirmar sus sospechas. Un plan que sonaba más fácil de lo que parecía. Estuvo por una hora husmeando en todo, pero no lograba encontrar nada que sirviera. Hasta que tratando de conseguir unas cajas en lo más alto, le cayeron unos álbumes en la cabeza, y para su suerte eran lo suficientemente antiguos como para tener imágenes próximas a su nacimiento.

Unos conciertos de su tía, partidos de su tío y casi a la mitad del álbum, había una página marcada como _"Los amantes lejanos"_. En ella había dos fotos, una de su padre con la mirada ausente y su estuche de violín al hombro, que tenía a la torre de Pisa como fondo. La otra de Amu, sentada en un parque, sonriendo melancólicamente, mirando al cielo y con su uniforme de preparatoria encima. Suspiró, hasta su tía estaba enterada de eso y ella parecía creer firmemente que terminarían juntos. Bien, otra persona más a la cual ella le había arruinado la ilusión al nacer.

Siguió mirando los álbumes, y en uno se veían fotos de su padre, de vuelta en Francia, pero aún solo. Para a la siguiente página ya mostrarlo con ella en los brazos y mirándola con una sonrisa alegre. Así, sin más, como si él hubiera estado tranquilo con sus viajes y de la nada ella hubiera aparecido para cambiarle su vida. Ni una foto con su madre, ni aunque fuera desenfocada, como si la presencia de su madre hubiera sido tan efímera que no merecía ser capturada en una fotografía.

Dejó eso, ya que en ese momento entró su tía Utau en la habitación.

- Hikari- dijo sorprendida- No sabía que estabas en casa, menos que estabas aquí. ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Respuestas- dijo tranquilamente, pero incomodando a su tía.

- ¿Respuestas? ¿A que? Dudo que las encuentres aquí.

- De hecho lo hice, pero todavía tengo muchas preguntas.

- Hikari- se acercó a ella- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- ella le acarició la espalda- ¿Esta todo bien?

- Si. Solo estaba viendo estas fotos de cuando papá era joven.

- Ah, esas. Él viajó por toda Europa luego de que terminó la secundaria, viajaba junto a una orquesta.

- Ajá. Y así fue como conoció y se enamoró de mamá.

- Si, así es- le contestó su tía, con una sonrisa que ella hubiera creído sincera de no ser que sabía que ella estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron?- siguió con su acto de inocencia.

- No sé- hizo una pausa- Él nunca me contó sobre eso.

- Ya veo- dijo mientras asentía- Entiendo- su tía la miraba sorprendida- No te puede contar sobre algo que nunca pasó- dijo con decisión, mirando firmemente a su tía.

La sorpresa bañaba la expresión de su tía y pareció quedarse sin palabras. Ella tomó aire, mejor no tener que escuchar lo que serían mentiras de seguro.

- Hikari. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Tú lo sabías ¿verdad? Que ellos no se amaban- retuvo las lágrimas- Que fui un accidente.

- Hikari, no. No es como piensas.

- También sabías sobre Takuto.

- ¿Takuto?- la confusión de su tía era genuina. Talvez ella no supiera nada de él.

- Takuto- le repitió- Takuto Yoshimura- su tía seguía sin entender- Si quieres saber como es, es exactamente así- le mostró unas de las fotos de su padre de joven- solo que tiene ojos dorados.

- ¿Cómo supiste de él?- su tío entró en la habitación, con el gesto serio.

- Es mi compañero de orquesta- le respondió, desafiante- ¿Por qué? ¿Está mal? ¿No debía saber de él?

- ¿De quien hablan?- demandó su tía Utau.

- Del único hijo de la cantante famosa, Hinamori Amu- le contestó ella, de manera fría- Takuto Yoshimura…

- Hikari- le advirtió su tío, viendo que ella estaba perdiendo el control.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el hijo de Amu con esto?

- Takuto es un Tsukiyomi- declaró, dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo?- escuchó a su tía gritar, pero ella ya estaba caminando lejos.

Se dirigió al estudio, esperando encontrar a su padre ahí, pero la única persona que estaba era su abuelo y no había rastros de su padre.

- ¿Y papá?- preguntó.

- Hikari- su abuelo estaba sorprendido- Hola pequeña- dijo luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa- ¿Tu padre? Umm, creo que Ikuto fue a buscarte al sanatorio donde está tu amigo- miró su reloj- Aunque se fue hace bastante tiempo ya, debería haber vuelto- se acarició el mentón- Talvez está buscándote y tu ya te viniste. Lo voy a llamar.

- ¡No!- lo paró- Yo lo voy a llamar.

Su abuelo asintió y siguió con lo suyo. Ella se dirigió al garaje y subió a uno de los autos. Su padre había ido al sanatorio a buscarla. Ella podía aprovechar y dar esa visita sorpresa que se había prometido a si misma.

.

.

.

Amu miraba a su pequeño Takuto dormir tranquilamente en aquella cama de hospital. Sonrió ligeramente mientras le acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que caían de manera rebelde sobre su bien parecido rostro. Un rostro que había heredado de su padre, como tantas otras cosas…

_Era el cumpleaños numero siete de Takuto y ella estaba dándole los últimos toques a su pastel, sabiendo que los invitados llegarían en una hora. Se escuchó el timbre y Souta fue a atender, con Takuto siguiéndole los pasos, por demás emocionado. Escuchó el barullo y el choque de manos, sonrió, aparentemente habían llegado Tadase con Tsukasa. Vio pasar a los niños con toda velocidad, Takuto adelante, emocionado por mostrarle a su amigo el helicóptero que le había comprado su padre por su cumpleaños._

_Tadase junto a su esposa llegaron a la cocina, con una sonrisa y abrazados, la saludaron. Ella les sonrió, envidiándoles el amor que compartían. Se habían conocido en la universidad y les había tomado poco más de un año darse cuenta de que deseaban pasar todo su vida juntos. Muchas veces se había preguntado que se sentía experimentar un amor así._

_Tadase traía una sonrisa extraña, de la que debía de haber sospechado, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba demasiado tarde. Él llamó a Takuto para entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños y ella perdía el aire mientras reconocía la forma de aquel regalo. Su corazón se paralizó mientras veía la sonrisa radiante de Takuto al recibir aquel estuche negro, y como sus ojos brillaron cuando confirmó que lo que había allí dentro era un violín. Su conmoción debió de ser visible, ya que Souta se acercó y le tomó la mano, en apoyo moral. Ella trató de componer el gesto, mientras Tadase le daba unas cortas indicaciones a Takuto, y este le escuchaba atento, con sus pequeñas manitas temblando de emoción._

_Tadase solo le sonrió y llamó al silencio, para que todos escucharan el primer intento de Takuto. Ella vio claramente como su hijo colocaba el violín en posición, cerraba los ojos, adquiriendo una expresión serena, y como comenzaba a tocar. La melodía sonaba bien, en especial teniendo en cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que tocaba y que solo había recibido unas cuantas indicaciones que pueden ser útiles o no, desde que se las dio Tadase, quien tampoco sabía tocar violín. Sin duda Takuto tenía un talento natural, y provocó que los presentes le aplaudieran. Y que ella saliera corriendo a esconderse al baño._

_Ya en el baño, se permitió regañarse a si misma y dejar que su rostro mostrara todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño, como su cuerpo parecía temblar de dolor y como sus ojos brillaban, reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir. Estaba destrozada, como aquella noche en que Takuto había sido concebido. El rostro sonriente de Takuto vino a su mente y ella se abrazó a si misma, sin saber que hacer. Sabía que tenía que salir y dar la cara, ocultando el hecho de que su interior estaba en un caos. Y todo por un simple instrumento, por una simple afición que Takuto había heredado de su padre._

"_Basta Amu" se dijo a si misma "Allí afuera está tu hijo, de seguro preguntándose porque te fuiste y pensando que él tuvo la culpa" se regañó "Si de verdad lo amas, saldrás de aquí y te enfrentaras a todos allá con una sonrisa. Lo felicitaras y no permitirás que él vea como te afecta que toque el violín". Ella asintió, como si hubiera sido alguien más quien le hubiera dado la orden y no ella misma. Se lavó la cara y tomó aire, recomponiendo su expresión, para salir a ver a todos._

_Todos la miraban confundidos y algo preocupados, en especial Takuto, así que les dio una sonrisa que pareciera sincera. Esperando así despejar sus dudas. "Pensé que había dejado el grifo de la bañera abierto" se excusó. Miró a su hijo "¿Te gustó el regalo del tío Tadase, amor? Espero que le hayas agradecido ya" Takuto la examinaba con aquellos ojos dorados, que aunque no fueran del mismo color de su padre, tenían la misma capacidad de hacerla sentir como si pudieran ver a través de ella. Él se quedó así por unos minutos y luego asintió. "¿Qué tal toqué?" Le preguntó él, recuperando su inocencia. Y causándole un problema para mantener su expresión. "Tocas excelente, amor" le dijo en respuesta "Sin duda tienes un talento natural" Él le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, luego se fue junto a Tsukasa a guardar el violín con el estuche en el cuarto de Takuto y dirigirse a jugar con cualquier cosa hasta que llegaran el resto de los invitados._

"_Él realmente tiene un talento natural. Lo debió de heredar de su padre" comentó Tadase. Ella le miró enojada, aún así captando la tristeza que se mostró en el rostro de Souta. "Muchas personas que nacen dotadas, lo hacen sin antecedentes en la familia. Pero tú, tú sacaste tu estupidez de tu onii-chan" le dijo ella, antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Se encerró allí un buen rato, con la compañía de la esposa de Tadase que no hacía otra cosa que disculparse por lo que Tadase había dicho. Ella le sonrió sinceramente, diciéndole que no fue la gran cosa, que solo se dejó llevar y que no estaba enojada con él, lo que era cierto._

_Salió cuando comenzaron a llegar los demás. Sonriendo cuando todos veían el violín de Takuto y se volvían a mirarla, con la confusión en sus rostros. Sus amigos sabían la historia y la protegían, eso era algo por lo que estaba agradecida._

Sabía que sus amigos la protegerían siempre. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si ellos llegaran a pensar que la mejor forma de protegerla era contando la verdad? ¿Qué haría ella en ese caso? ¿Cómo haría para afrontar lo que la vuelta de Ikuto había desatado?

.

.

.

Hikari le había dicho que vendría a visitar a Takuto al sanatorio, pero su padre la necesitaba para practicar unas piezas que haría junto a él en su próxima presentación.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que le indicaran entrar. Un ligero _Pase_ de parte de Amu sonó y él entro, esperando no encontrarse con ese tipo. La suerte le sonrió y ese tipo no estaba por ningún lado, solo Amu sentada a un costado de la cama donde Takuto dormía. Espera, ¿dónde estaba Hikari? La buscó con la mirada y no la encontró, ¿ya se habría ido?

- ¿Qué quieres Ikuto?- le preguntó Amu, sin mirarlo.

Él se acercó y se paró frente a ella, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella le dio una mirada fastidiada. Él sonrió, al menos lo miraba y ya es algo.

- Hikari vino a visitar a Takuto y yo venía a buscarla- le contestó.

- Ella no estuvo aquí- le dijo ella confundida- Estuve todo el día con él y ella no vino.

- ¿No vino?- él la miró sorprendido, preguntándose donde podría estar.

¿Le había mentido? Si se iba a ir a otra parte no entendía porque había llegado al extremo de llevar su violín consigo para despistar. Suspiró, talvez ella anduviera saliendo con alguien y no quería que él lo sepa. Aunque ocultándolo a tal extremo lo hacía lucir como si el fuera una persona temible.

Miró a Amu, que seguía mirando a Takuto, pero obviamente atenta a él. Otra que reaccionaba de manera extrema ante él. ¿Es que pensaba que iba a despertar a Takuto y decirle "Soy tu padre"?

Hablando de Takuto… miró al chico durmiendo y sonrió. Su hijo, siempre había soñado sobre los hijos que podría haber tenido con Amu, y sin embargo Takuto superaba la mayor de sus aspiraciones.

- Él es realmente mi hijo- dijo, aun sorprendido del hecho y maravillado a la vez. Amu pareció no escucharlo- ¿Cuándo nació?- le preguntó, hablando más alto esta vez.

- 27 de enero- le contestó sin emoción.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te diste cuenta?

Ella se tensó en su lugar y él se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello. Él simplemente no podía resistirse contra el deseo de saber todo lo referente a ella y su hijo.

- Como si te importara- soltó, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Amu- la tomó de la muñeca, para pararla- Lo siento.

- Ikuto, déjame- intentó soltarse- Quiero tomar aire- él no le creía.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, él perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos dorados. Entonces, un ruido proveniente de la cama, hizo que ambos fijaran su vista allí. Takuto abría sus ojos de manera perezosa, bostezaba y luego los miraba de manera curiosa, pero con el sueño aún presente en sus facciones.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- dijo entre bostezos.

Ambos se tensaron en sus lugares, sorprendidos por el comentario de Takuto. ¿Cómo es que se había enterado? Amu volvió su mirada enojada hacia él, y no necesitaba decir nada para que él supiera que lo estaba culpando.

- ¿Son ustedes?- se refregó sus ojos y los miró de nuevo- Ah, perdón, aún estaba dormido- un tono rojo cubrió su cara- Vi cualquier cosa- dijo, aún rojo- Señor Tsukiyomi ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Hikari vino?

- No. Yo vine a hablar con tu madre- le mintió, como para cubrirse.

- Ah…- Takuto quedó mirando la sábana que lo cubría.

- ¿Quieres algo? ¿No tienes hambre?- Amu se soltó de él y se acercó a acariciar la frente de Takuto.

- Algo, ¿me podrías comprar algo dulce? Ya me cansé de la comida de enfermo.

- Claro, tesoro. Ahora bajo- lo miró a él- ¿Puedo dejarlo a tu cargo?

- Seguro- le sonrió- Soy una excelente niñera ¿recuerdas cuando cuide de tu hermana esa vez que tuviste que hacer un _trámite_ con los guardianes?

- Recuerdo que cuando volví a la media hora, estaba con una sobredosis de azúcar que no le pasó en una semana- ella cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho y lo miró acusatoriamente.

- Ella es realmente buena para convencer- se justificó.

Amu sacudió la cabeza ante su comentario, suspirando dramáticamente, y luego se fue de la habitación. Él sonrió al verla irse, ella era siempre tan hermosa cuando se enojaba por pequeñas cosas, aunque no tanto como cuando se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Dios, como extrañaba eso, como la extrañaba a ella y como extrañaba ser el dueño de su amor.

- Está enojada- declaró Takuto.

- Se le pasará- se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa- Esa vez solo me gritó por cinco minutos- Takuto se rió por su comentario.

- Suena como mamá- le sonrió- Parece conocer a mamá de antes. ¿Cuándo se conocieron?- lo miró con inocente curiosidad. Parecía que tuviera solo cinco años- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Pues…

.

.

.

Cuando Hikari salía del ascensor, vio a Amu venir caminando en su dirección y, sin saber porque, se escondió de ella. Amu pasó a su costado como si nada y ella dedujo que estaba saliendo del sanatorio. Se encogió de hombros, dejando su escondite y se dirigió a la habitación de Takuto. Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, queriendo darle una sorpresa. Pero la de la sorpresa fue ella.

- Parece conocer a mamá de antes. ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se conocieron?- escuchó a Takuto preguntar.

- Pues…- esa definitivamente era la voz de su padre.

Al parecer, había sido tentado con la idea de charlar un rato con su hijo.

- Con tu madre nos conocimos cuando ella tenía once años- dijo su padre después de una pausa.

- ¿Hace tanto?- dijo Takuto, sorprendido- ¿Eran compañeros?

- No, ella estaba en primaria y yo en secundaria- ella podía notar la vergüenza en la voz de su padre.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo?

- Ella…cayó sobre mí- _¿ah?_ ¿De que locura estaba hablando su padre?

- ¿Cayó sobre usted?

- Si, cayó sobre mí- ella escuchó la risa de su padre- En aquellos tiempos tenía la costumbre de dormir en cualquier lugar. Ese día me dormí en el hoyo de una construcción y me desperté cuando algo cayó sobre mí. Ese algo era tu madre.

- ¿Y como ella cayó en un hoyo?

- No lo sé. Pero por como el chibi king apareció después de ella, supongo que ella venía de la escuela, y ella traía el uniforme puesto.

- Ah… ¿chibi king? ¿Quién es ese?

- Tadase Hotori. ¿No lo conoces?- preguntó su padre en incredulidad.

- ¡¿El tío Tadase?!- hubo un silencio y luego las risas de ambos se escucharon- ¿y por que le dices chibi king?

- Por bajito y porque se creía un rey. Era el rey de los guardianes.

- Ah, si me lo contaron. Todos creerían que Tsukasa, su hijo, también lo sería y resultó siendo un jack.

- Vaya golpe para el chibi king- se burló su padre- ¿y tú? ¿Fuiste el joker?

- Primer Jack. Cuando viajé por el torneo nacional, Tsukasa tomó mi lugar y luego no lo devolvió- se podía oír la risa en la voz de Takuto.

- Parece que te divertiste mucho mientras fuiste un guardián

- Bastante. Mamá me lo había dicho, que sus años como guardiana fueron de los mejores que tuvo.

- Si, supongo que lo fueron. Fueron los años en que su brillo interno comenzó a ser más visible para todos.

¿Es que Takuto no oía la devoción en la voz de su padre cuando hablaba de Amu? ¿No se daba cuenta del cariño que había en aquellas palabras? Ella notaba aquello, y se convencía más de que la mujer a la que su padre decía amar era Amu.

Un amor que permanecía aún después de casi treinta años, era algo envidiable sin duda. Y ella pensaba que…

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Amu, sorprendiéndola al hablarle de repente y tocando su hombro- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó al verla sobresaltarse.

- Si, estoy bien. Solo que me sorprendiste- le contestó rápido, tratando de calmarse del susto.

- Está bien…- dijo con precaución- Viniste a ver a Takuto ¿verdad? Tu padre ya está aquí buscándote.

Ella no le contestó nada y dejó que ella pase primera, luego la siguió.

- Volviste- le dijo alegremente Takuto- El señor Ikuto justo me estaba contando que de niña te daban miedo las casas de terror.

- Les tenía pavor. Una vez que fuimos a un parque, la convencí de entrar en una y luego de unos minutos salió corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo.

- No sabía que ustedes se conocían- acotó ella, haciéndose ver detrás de Amu.

- Hikari, hola- la saludó Takuto- Que bueno que hayas venido, aunque creí que tenías otras cosas que hacer y no podías venir.

- Hola- le sonrió- Me desocupé temprano- se encogió de hombros- Pero, volviendo a lo anterior. No sabía que se conocían- dijo mirando a su padre, sentado allí y a Amu, entregándole comida a Takuto.

- Se conocen hace muchos años. Genial ¿no?- siguió Takuto, con alegría.

Se veía especialmente emocionado ese día. Como si él supiera que con quien había estado hablando era su padre y por eso estuviera contento. Eso la hizo pensar ¿él lo sabía ya? ¿O simplemente era instinto? Su sonrisa honesta le daba una tarea difícil para descifrar cual de las opciones era.

- Si, genial- le contestó- ¿De que estaban hablando cuando llegamos?- dijo, con fingida inocencia- ¿De una cita que tuvieron?

Ella vio como Amu casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando y como su padre se tensaba ante aquellas palabras. Así que había sido una cita.

- ¿Ustedes salieron?- ¿en serio Takuto aún no se daba cuenta?

- No- le contestó Amu- Solo terminamos allí de paso.

- En realidad la llevé allí para compensarla por haberme ayudado después de que salí herido en un de las estúpidas peleas en las que solía meterme.

- Esa no era una pelea estúpida- le respondió Amu, mirando por la ventana- Tú ayudaste a esas chicas a escapar de esos tipos que intentaban abusar de ellas- sus manos se aferraron a la ventana y aún no miraba a ninguno- Recuerdo su conversación, y el miedo que tenían, como su preocupación debido a que esos tipos tenían cuchillos- se volvió a ver a su padre- Eres un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero hay momentos en los que puedes ser distinto y de hecho ser caballeroso, tú…

- La hizo enojar- interrumpió Takuto- En definitiva ese día estaba enojada con usted- dijo eso y luego sonrió. Ella enarcó una ceja ante ese comentario.

- Al parecer- dijo su padre y luego se rió.

- ¿Entonces nunca salieron juntos?- siguió con inocencia.

- No- dijo su padre firmemente. _Mentiroso_ pensó- Solo fuimos buenos amigos.

- Así parece- dijo ella con desconfianza.

- Amigos que se reencuentran después de años gracias a sus hijos. Casi parece de película ¿no?

- Creo que eso aplica a los amantes- le contestó ella- Tiene más sentido ya que los amigos no se apartan tanto uno del otro hasta el punto de que no sabe nada de su amigo, eso no es amistad.

Y con esas palabras, los amantes en la habitación se ponían cada vez más tensos. Ella tenía ganas de contar todo y acabar con aquello, pero iba a dejar que fueran ellos los que hablaran. Pero iba a ser pronto, porque ella no era una persona paciente.

- Bueno, si- le contestó Takuto, con duda- Pero suele pasar, mira, esta el caso de ellos.

¿Takuto estaba hablando en serio? ¿Era en realidad tan denso como para no comprender lo que estaba pasando allí? Sentía vergüenza de tener un hermano que fuera tan lento.

- Si, está el caso de ellos- dijo de manera condescendiente- Es increíble que se lleven bien después de tanto tiempo. Digo, no se deben ver desde antes de que nacimos.

- Es cierto, sino recordaríamos algo. ¿Hace cuantos años?

- Desde antes que comenzara mi carrera como cantante- soltó Amu, su padre solo la miraba.

- Eso es bastante tiempo. ¿Y nunca más se vieron? ¿Ni durante tus giras?

- Talvez nunca estuvo en donde vivían.

- Te dije que vivíamos en París, es casi imposible que no se presentara allí.

- Ella nunca se presentó en Paría, en otra partes de Francia si, pero no en París- declaró Takuto- Aunque, ahora que me acuerdo, papá me contó de aquella gira europea que tuviste antes de quedarte embarazada de mí. En esa oportunidad te presentaste en París.

- Papá- le habló ella, sonando medio enojada- Ella se presentó allí y tú no fuiste a verla. Eso no es lo que hace un buen amigo, debería darte vergüenza.

- No importa, fue hace mucho.

- Hikari, creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa. Tu abuelo querrá practicar para el concierto de primavera- dijo su padre levantándose del sillón- Nos vemos Amu y Takuto.

- Ehh…- se quejó- Yo no quiero ir, vine a tocar violín junto a Takuto.

- Si tienes que ir, no me importa…- comentó Takuto.

- No seas así, solo unos minutos más. Si estábamos hablando tan bien todos.

- El concierto es importante. Hay que ir.

- Está bien si vas…- volvió a mencionar Takuto.

- Ya sé- dijo, como si hubiera tenido una gran idea- ¿Por qué Takuto no toca con nosotros también? Después de todo, él es un gran talento.

- No- dijo decidida Amu.

- No se va a poder, Hikari. Sabes que es un concierto familiar, están esperando que nos presentemos los violinistas Tsukiyomi.

- Que pena- fingió desanimo- Que malo que Takuto no sea un Tsukiyomi, bien podría serlo con ese talento con el violín que tiene- lanzó el último ataque.

- Jaja- se rió Takuto- ¿Eso crees? Pero soy un Yoshimura.

- Hikari, vamos- dijo su padre, empujándola ligeramente por la espalda- Nos veremos otro día.

- Adiós Takuto, adiós Amu- se despidió ella, aún fingiendo inocencia.

El viaje de vuelta a la casa no fue largo, pero se mantuvo en completo silencio. Su padre no dijo nada y ella ni intento decir algo, era obvio que él ya sabía lo que pasaba. No importaba, le diría unas cuantas verdades a la cara. Obviamente él se había estado conteniendo con dificultad, ya que apenas cruzaron la puerta de la casa y entraron, él saltó.

- ¿Qué fue todo aquello en el hospital?- fue lo primero que dijo.

- ¿Qué fue que?

- No intentes burlarte de mi, jovencita. ¿A que estas jugando?

- A nada.

- Hikari…

- ¿Cuándo piensan decir la verdad?- le reclamó. Dándole la espalda.

- Tú…lo sabes- le contestó, después de un rato.

- Lo sé- sus manos se volvieron los puños- No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta ¿sabes? Solo hace falta ver a Takuto y uno se da cuenta.

- Hikari, mira, es algo que es muy difícil de explicar…

- ¿Qué es lo difícil?- le interrumpió, enojada y volviéndose a verlo- ¿Qué es lo complicado? Tú la amas y estuviste con ella. Y Takuto nació. Simple- bajó la cabeza- Simple, como saber que no amabas a mi mamá- sentía las lágrimas bajar por su rostro- Que no la amabas, y que fui un accidente.

- Hikari, no...

- ¡No me digas que no fui un accidente!- le gritó- Yo lo sé, sé que lo fui. Sé que arruiné tu vida feliz junto a Amu, junto a su hijo, junto a una familia que habrías deseado…no como yo, que no estaba en tus planes.

Se cayó al suelo, sin fuerza en las piernas. Su vista estaba totalmente nublada por las lágrimas. Lo había dicho, había dicho lo que en verdad pensaba. Pero aún así la culpa era muy grande como para que solo con eso ella dejara de sentirla.

- Lo…Lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho!- gritó- Lamento haber arruinado tu vida junto a Amu. Soy de lo peor, ¡de lo peor!

- ¿Hikari?- escuchó a su abuelo llamarla, pero lo ignoró, envuelta en culpa.

- Hikari, estás equivocada, no es nada así…

- Lo peor…-continuó diciendo- Diciendo amar a mi padre, siendo yo la causa de su tristeza. Siendo yo la que le impide ser feliz. ¡Le arruiné la vida a mi padre! ¡Por mi culpa no puede estar junto a la mujer que ama!

- No, ¡no es cierto!- su padre la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Claro que la tengo- se separó de él- Es mi culpa que mi padre no esté junto a la mujer que ama.

- Hikari- ahora era su abuelo la que la tomó en brazos- Escúchame, tú no hiciste nada. No le arruinaste la vida a nadie.

- Lo hice- insistió.

- No, no lo hiciste. Y tu padre si está junto a la mujer que ama, no te culpes de algo que no sucedió.

- No es cierto, Amu está casada con otro.

- Hikari, te digo que tu padre está con la mujer que ama…porque yo soy tu verdadero padre- le dijo su abuelo, hablando con seriedad.

- ¿Qué?

- Ikuto no es tu padre, yo soy tu padre biológico. Ikuto, es tu hermano mayor.

- No…

No pudo terminar aquella frase, ya que fue tragada por la oscuridad. Antes de perder el conocimiento, pudo escuchar los gritos preocupados de los dos hombres junto a ella.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Séptimo y último capítulo de la historia, lo siguiente es el epílogo.**

**Este es un poco más largo, y es que no encontré un buen punto donde cortar la historia, y por eso terminó siendo tan largo. Es increíble lo rápido que lo escribí, teniendo en cuenta lo que me costó hacer el capítulo anterior; realmente debo haber estado muy trabada como para demorar tanto.**

**Les agradezco sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, y como para no dejarlas con la intriga, les subo rápido esta continuación.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Hikari realmente no había tomado bien la noticia. A él le hubiera gustado decírselo de otra forma, pero la desesperación pareció ganarle a su padre y terminó confesando todo. Su padre realmente se preocupaba por Hikari, y él entendía la razón por la que había buscado cualquier cosa para que ella dejara de llorar como lo hacía.

Ella obviamente había estado bajo mucha presión, seguramente manteniendo el secreto de lo que sabía y pensando todas aquellas cosas que le gritó. Se sentía culpable de no haberlo notado, y sabía que debería de haber sido obvio de notar, si no hubiera estado ocupado prestándole atención a Takuto. Simplemente desde que él y Amu habían aparecido en su vida, ellos habían sido todo en lo que él prestaba atención. No se merecía llamarse padre de Hikari, habiéndola descuidado como él lo hizo.

Suspiró. Pasándose una mano por la cara. Tan convencido estaba a mostrarles a todos que él podría ser un buen padre, y lo único que había logrado es descuidar a su hija. Porque Hikari era su hija, puede que no de sangre, pero era él quien la había criado, quien fue el padre que ella necesitaba.

- Papá- se volteó, para ver Hikari en la puerta de su biblioteca, mirándolo.

- Despertaste- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a ella.

- Dile la verdad a ella- dijo, alejándose un paso- Y luego díganle la verdad a Takuto.

- Hija- la llamó, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Dile la verdad. Las mentiras tienen que acabar- tomó aire- Que sepan la verdad. Amu…y mi abuela- vio como sus manos temblaban- Solo…solo déjenme estar ahí cuando se lo digan, quiero poder disculparme apropiadamente.

- Hikari, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Ella se dio vuelta y se fue, evitando la mano que él le extendió. En el camino se cruzó con su padre y evitó su mirada.

- Ella me detesta ¿verdad?- le preguntó su padre, con una expresión triste.

- Solo esta enojada, y confundida- tomó aire- Llego la hora de contar la verdad a todos- anunció, su padre lo miró sorprendido- Ella misma me lo pidió, quiere que le digamos la verdad a ellas, y que pueda estar presente en ese momento.

- ¿Lo harás?- suspiró.

- El problema no es si lo haré, llevo años tratando de explicar la situación. El problema es si ella querrá escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

.

.

.

Ella sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez al ir, pero ya había dado su palabra y ella no era la clase de mujer que falta a su palabra. Ella iría, aunque todo su cuerpo le estaba gritando que no. Aparte, debía admitirlo, él se había visto extremadamente serio cuando le había pedido que se reunieran para hablar y aquello la tenía intrigada.

Llegó a la dirección que él le había dado y tomó aire antes de tocar el timbre. Con nerviosismo, esperó hasta que un empleado le abrió y mientras la guiaba al salón.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a una mujer rubia sentada allí, como esperando algo. Le tomó unos momentos, pero pudo ver que se trataba de la mamá de Utau. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, logrando calmarla ligeramente.

- Que sorpresa verte de nuevo Amu, han pasado tanto años.

- Si, bastantes.

- Espero que te este yendo bien. Utau me supo comentar que te volviste cantante, yo realmente no estoy en lo que se dice moda, pero espero que estés teniendo éxito.

- Muchas gracias- le dijo de manera sincera- Por suerte me está yendo bien. Sé que Easter sigue tan exitosa como siempre, la felicito.

- Ese no es un logro mío, es de los empleados de Easter, son realmente buenos. Pero te lo agradezco- le volvió a sonreír- Aunque, me da curiosidad el verte aquí en casa. ¿Pasó algo?

- Bueno…- no sabía como explicarle porque estaba allí, porque ni ella misma entendía que hacía- Ikuto me llamó, quería hablar de algo conmigo.

- Eso es raro, a mí Aruto me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Aunque no entiendo porque no me lo dijo en ese momento.

- Pues…

- Lo hizo así porque yo se lo pedí- anunció Hikari, entrando en la habitación.

Ambas se volvieron a mirarla, a lo que Hikari solo les evitó la mirada y esperó a que entraran Ikuto junto a Aruto.

- Las hicimos venir a ambas, porque hay algo importante que tenemos que decirles- esto no le estaba dando buena espina.

- Algo importante que aclarar- continuó Ikuto.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Souko, sin idea de lo que estaba pasando.

- Hace unos años- comenzó a decir Ikuto- Yo volví de Francia, junto con Hikari y diciéndoles a todos que ella era mi hija. Pero lo cierto…es que ella no es mi hija, al menos no biológicamente.

Ella se quedó sin palabras ante lo que Ikuto acababa de confesar. Realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera esto de lo que él quería hablar. Ella… ¿Ella realmente…? ¿Ella realmente no era su hija?

- Eso no importa- dijo Souko- Ella es parte de la familia ahora- comentó con la misma tranquilidad y dulzura de antes.

- Mentiroso- fue lo que salieron de sus labios- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que ella no es tu hija?- ella estaba enojada, ante la basura que estaba siendo Ikuto con su propia hija- Es demasiado parecida a ti, como para que intentes negar los lazos que los unen- tomó aire, evitando la mirada de todos allí. Enojada hasta el alma con él, pensando que la persona que estaba siendo negada bien podría ser Takuto, si la situación fuera distinta- Si dices que no es tu hija, ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que tiene tus mismos ojos, tu mismo pelo, el mismo talento…

- Amu…

- ¿Por qué niegas a tu hija?- le reclamó.

- Hikari es mi hija- pronunció Aruto, provocando que todos se volvieran a mirarlo- Ella es mi hija, e Ikuto la cuidó por el bien de la familia- él se colocó detrás de Hikari- Ella es mi hija, que tuve con una mujer francesa que conocí durante mi viaje. Nació en la misma época que volvía a la casa y por eso Ikuto decidió ocultar el hecho de quien era su verdadero padre, asumiendo él el papel.

- ¿Qué?- ella notó la vacilación en la voz de Souko, y se volvió junto a ella, viendo que ella no podría aguantar sola esa noticia- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ella sentía como Souko apretaba fuertemente la mano que le había ofrecido, y podía sentir los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo. Se sintió mal, ella era una mujer demasiado frágil como para pasar por aquellas cosas. Volvió a ver a los demás miembros de su familia, Hikari estaba con la mirada baja, Aruto desviaba la mirada con culpa y el único que la miraba era Ikuto, quien estaba parado allí, observándola con culpa, con sus manos hecha puño.

- Fui débil- fue la respuesta de Aruto- Aquel viaje me ayudó a encontrar mi camino por individual, pero me hizo difícil recordar mi camino junto a ti.

- Dejaste de amarme- susurró Souko, con las lágrimas bajando por el rostro- Como todos ellos habían dicho- la abrazó, viendo como sufría.

_¿En serio crees que volverá? De seguro ya se encontró a una europea bella y se olvidó de ti. No volverá, después de todo no tiene nada aquí junto a ti._

Ella recordaba aquel comentario malintencionado que le habían hecho unas compañeras que no la querían, al enterarse por error de la situación de ella e Ikuto. Ella las había mandado a callar y les dijo que no le importaba lo que ellas pensaran. Pero recordaba perfectamente como aquel comentario, aquella insinuación, la había atormentado por semanas y le había quitado el sueño más de una noche.

Ella sabía lo que era luchar contra el mundo cuando una se veía como una idiota enamorada, esperando a alguien que podía no regresar. Confiando en que esa persona amada regresaría, a pesar de que lo único que tenía era su palabra y nada más. También sabía como dolía enterarse de que en realidad era una tonta, y terminar llorando debido a la traición.

- Souko- Aruto intentó acercarse a Souko, pero se detuvo al ver como se encogía y la mirada enojada que ella le estaba dando- Lo lamento…

- Mamá- Ikuto posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello- Todo estará bien, estoy aquí para ti.

Su corazón se aceleró por aquellas palabras, su mente se había engañado a si misma por unos momentos y le había hecho creer que esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella, logrando mover viejos sentimientos.

- Yo también estoy aquí para ti si me aceptas- dijo Hikari, detrás de Ikuto- Lo siento por hacerte pasar por esto, por lo que hice…por…

Souko la soltó y extendió los brazos hacia Hikari, la joven la miró insegura unos segundos antes de aceptar su abrazo. Souko la abrazó y de hecho acunó a Hikari, quien se veía que también estaba llorando. Ella sonrió ligeramente ante la imagen y se volteó a ver a Aruto, solo para notar como él se iba de la habitación.

- No importa lo que pase, tú siempre serás mi adorada nieta- le tranquilizó Souko- Todo esta bien, no tienes nada de que disculparte.

Souko era realmente sorprendente. Tanto que la hacía sentirse poca cosa a su lado.

Ella admitía, con vergüenza, que más de una vez había culpado a Hikari o su madre de la tristeza que ella pasaba al no estar junto a Ikuto. Cuando veía a su hijo y pensaba en que él nunca conocería a su verdadero padre, un pequeño rencor crecía hacia ellas dos, culpándolas de ese hecho. Y ahora, allí estaba, frente a la verdadera mujer que había sido engañada. Y ella solo le sonreía a Hikari, ofreciéndole un cariño incondicional.

Eso solo probaba lo mal que había actuado, lo egoísta que había sido, aún con su hijo.

- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- le susurró, queriendo que solo Ikuto escuchara- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

- Traté de explicarte, nunca quisiste escucharme- le susurró él de vuelta.

_- Te tengo que explicar sobre Hikari, ella…_

_- Amu, no es lo que piensas_

_- Escucha, no estoy casado y Hikari…_

Tenía razón, ella solo se había sentido demasiado herida en el orgullo como para escuchar explicaciones. Solo había querido huir y no tener que ver su rostro de nuevo, evitándose el dolor de recordar el amor que sentía. Había sido una cobarde, lo admitía, pero más allá de todo, había sido una egoísta.

Ahora ella sabía de quien era la culpa.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta.

Para su suerte, Ikuto no intentó detenerla y ella aprovechó para casi correr fuera de allí. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que daba a la calle, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y maldijo interiormente por su lentitud.

- Lo siento- esa era la voz de Hikari- Lamento todo el dolor por el que pasaste.

- N…No pasa nada- ver a Hikari era aún peor que ver a Ikuto, la culpa pesaba fuerte en su corazón- No tienes la culpa de nada- le aseguró. Ella le sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mi mamá murió un mes después de mi nacimiento, no pudo recuperarse del parto- le dijo Hikari y ella la miró, sin comprender porque le contaba aquello- Mi pap…Ikuto- se corrigió- ni siquiera conoció a mi madre…y nunca estuvo con ninguna mujer, te lo aseguro. Yo supe pensar que era porque amaba a mi madre, pero ahora sé que era por otra cosa- volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa resignada.

- Hikari, yo…yo, debo volver- ella no estaba preparada para dar una respuesta a aquello.

- Solo quería que lo supieras- la soltó, y ella se quedó parada allí unos segundos. Antes de salir corriendo fuera de esa casa.

Demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas verdades y demasiadas culpas. Ella solo quería huir lejos de eso, huir como había hecho aquella noche.

Le tomo mucha fuerza de voluntad, y vaciar por completo su mente, para ser capaz de manejar a su casa, sin las lágrimas nublándole la vista. Llegó a su casa, y subió directamente al cuarto de Takuto, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Entró sin golpear y lo encontró en su cama, aún con unas vendas en la pierna, leyendo un libro.

Se acercó, se sentó a un costado de él y lo abrazó, liberando aquellas lágrimas que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho- le dijo- Soy la peor madre que pudiste haber tenido, soy de lo peor. Lamento lo que hice- lo abrazó fuerte- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo entre lágrimas- Nunca quise hacerte pasar por esto.

- ¿Mamá?- le preguntó él, sonando ligeramente confundido.

- Lamento lo que te hice, y lo que le hice a tu padre. No tenía a derecho, fui una persona egoísta- él le acarició el cabello.

- Ya está, ya está- le dijo él de manera calmada- Todo está bien.

- Lo lamento- insistió.

- Lo sé, y te perdono- él la estaba acunando, y ella se dejaba. Necesitando tanto de esa contención que le brindaba- Aunque no haya nada que perdonar.

- Soy una persona egoísta- dijo en un susurro, dándose cuenta del acto egoísta que estaba cometiendo- Pero tú- le acarició la mejilla, elevando la vista al rostro de su pequeño niño, que le sonreía dulcemente- Tú eres como él- y lo decía en serio, no solo eran parecidos en lo físico- Tú eres una buena persona, como él y es por eso que los amo a ambos. Aún ahora- agregó en un susurro.

- No eres egoísta, eres la mejor mamá del mundo y nunca podría haber deseado por una mamá mejor. Te amo mucho, mamá- le dijo con dulzura, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- y eso nunca podría cambiar.

Ella sonrió, ellos realmente eran parecidos. Sus gestos, su apariencia, sus corazones bondadosos y el amor que le ofrecían, a pesar de que ella no se lo merecía.

_…y nunca estuvo con ninguna mujer, te lo aseguro_

- Ikuto- susurró, recordando aquellas palabras.

Ella tampoco había estado con nadie, le resultaba imposible. Lo amaba demasiado. Ella lo supo desde que era una adolescente, estaría junto a él o estaría sola, no había otra opción.

Supo que Takuto comenzó a cantarle, tratando de tranquilizarla, cuando sus parpados comenzaron a pesar y las lagrimas dejaban de salir lentamente. Aún dentro de sus reflexiones internas, estaba siendo llevada al reino de los sueños. Casi dormida, le pareció que se encontraba en los brazos de Ikuto, como antes había estado y sonrió ante aquel dulce recuerdo.

- Te amo, Ikuto- le dijo al sonriente recuerdo frente a ella y se durmió.

.

.

.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó, mirándola atentamente. Ella sentada al frente suyo, con una sonrisa calida de las que siempre mostraba.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- le dijo ella segura.

Suspiró, ella decía que estaba bien. Pero su abuelo…padre, seguía en la casa de su padr…Ikuto, su hermano. Y ella seguía allí con su abuela. No que le molestara, pero no era lo usual. Y, mas profundamente aún, le daba terror pensar que ellos se iban a separar por culpa suya.

- Entonces bien- le contestó ella- Me voy, tengo ensayo en la universidad hoy.

¡Ahí estaba! Ella lo había visto, esa ligera sombra que se posaba en los ojos de su abuela cuando mencionó la palabra ensayo. Ensayo significaba violín, y violín significaba Aruto. Eso probaba que ella no estaba bien del todo, ella estaba triste.

Y no que no tuviera motivos para estarlo, los tenía. La miró otra vez, y notó que lo suyo no era necedad, solo estaba tratando de no mostrarse débil ante ella. Entendía, y no tenía nada que hacer contra eso. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió, tratando de que eso la ayudara a hacer la carga un poco más ligera.

- Nos vemos- se despidió.

- Suerte en el ensayo.

- Gracias.

Luego de que terminó el ensayo, aún se sentía con ganas de tocar el violín, así que pidió las llaves del salón y se quedó allí, practicando.

- ¿Nueva melodía?- sintió una voz preguntarle.

Volteó a mirar a la puerta y se encontró a Takuto allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con esa sonrisa burlona con la que lo había conocido.

- Si, es para el concierto familiar.

- Ah…- contestó él, para luego solo permanecer en silencio.

- Takuto- lo llamó, como para cortar el silencio y porque también tenía una pregunta que hacerle.

- Mmm- le dijo, incitándola a continuar.

- ¿Cómo esta tú mamá?

- Mejor que hace unos días, al menos no se la pasa disculpándose conmigo cada vez que me ve- suspiró- Podría llamarse un avance.

- Ah, ya veo- silencio otra vez.

- Tú lo sabías ¿verdad? Aquella vez cuando comenzaste con todas aquellas preguntas.

- Si, lo sabía.

- Me lo imaginaba- comentó, por primera vez acercándose, y sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Y como lo llevas?

- Llevo años tratando de convencerme de que mi padre, era mi padre en realidad y que yo si lucía ligeramente parecido a él. Solo para enterarme de que en realidad él no es mi padre, y que soy extremadamente parecido a mi verdadero padre. Conozco a mi hermana mayor, casi me grita por su competitividad y luego termino en la oficina del decano gracias a ella, viendo a mi padre por primera vez. Me accidento y luego mi madre llega corriendo, pidiendo que la perdone, confesándome la verdad. Así que, si lo pienso, no está tan mal- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Yo estoy mejor que tú- le replicó, sarcásticamente- Me entero de que mi padre se estaba por casar antes de que llegara yo a arruinar todo. Voy a verlo y lo encuentro con su querido hijo, hablando animadamente. Les exijo una explicación y me entero que el que creía que era mi padre no lo es. Mi abuelo es mi padre. Y mi padre es mi medio hermano mayor. Mis abuelos probablemente se separen a causa mía y mi plan de lograr que mi padre pueda estar con la mujer que ama, no está funcionando.

- La realidad apesta ¿no?- le dijo Takuto, suspirando.

- Totalmente.

- No sería tan mala, si al menos pudiera ver a mamá feliz- comentó.

- Lo mismo digo.

Otro silencio más, por una vez no incomodo.

Ella se dedicó a guardar el violín en el estuche y quedarlo mirando por un rato. Nota que Takuto también lo está mirando. Lo mira un rato más, hasta que los engranajes en su cabeza comienzan a moverse. Se vuelve a mirar a Takuto y puede ver que él tuvo la misma idea.

- Una melodía- dijeron al unísono.

- Pensamos lo mismo- Takuto se reía.

- Es perfecto, los juntamos, y hacemos que hablen. Un salón, una cena romántica y la melodía suave de los violines, una melodía que los haga recordar buenos tiempos.

- Si, buena idea, ¿pero que melodía? Yo ni siquiera sabía que ellos salían, no tengo idea de que melodía podría hacerles recordar "viejos tiempos"- marcó las comillas en el aire.

- Tienes razón- admitió- Pero tenemos que encontrar la melodía perfecta- ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, su lado competitivo no lo permitiría- Alguien debe saberlo, alguien…

- ¡Tadase!

- ¡Utau!

- ¿Ah? ¿Tadase como podría saber algo así?- le reclamó.

- Es como un hermano para mamá, debe de saberlo.

- Bueno, Utau, es la verdadera hermana de papá, ella lo sabe.

- ¿Competencia?- la desafió.

- Que así sea- le contestó, sonriendo ante la competencia.

Se encaminó rápido a la puerta, casi corriendo.

- Espera- la llamó Takuto- Aún no puedo caminar correctamente- se quejó- No salgas corriendo y me dejes aquí- puso los ojos en blanco.

- Que llorón eres para tener dieciocho años.

- Que mala que eres con tu…espera, si tú e Ikuto son hermanos, ¿eso te hace mi tía?

- Técnicamente hablando, sí- él sonrió burlonamente.

- Vaya Hikari que eres vieja, digo, como para tener un sobrino de más de dieciocho.

- Takuto…

- Y sigues soltera, tengo la sospecha que tienes muchos gatos mascota ¿Cómo cuantos?

Ella se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, salió y la cerró.

- Eh, Hikari- gritaba Takuto desde adentro- Abre, no es gracioso, no pienso quedarme aquí hasta mañana.

- No te queda de otra, sobrino- le dijo con burla.

- Hikari, abre, en serio.

- ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

- Hikari…- se oía la amenaza en su voz, pero a ella no le daba ni un poco de miedo.

- Esa no es.

- Está bien- lo oyó resoplar- Querida y bella tía Hikari, por favor puedes dejarme salir.

- Por supuesto- dijo ella sonriendo, abriendo la puerta.

- Te detesto- le dijo Takuto, cuando salía.

- Entonces estoy haciendo lo correcto- le contestó con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

- ¿Tadase no sabía de una melodía?- le preguntó con voz burlona- ¿En serio?

Dios, ella se tomaba muy en serio las competencias, y lo peor es que era una mala ganadora.

- ¿Como iba a saber que ella conocía una melodía?- le replicó.

- Hermana del novio, mejor amiga de la novia, era obvio que ella iba a saber algo.

Le contestó como si fuera alfo obvio.

- Está bien, pero no olvides que conseguí el lugar perfecto y que también traería recuerdos.

- No esta mal- se encogió de hombros- Pero de seguro fue Tadase quien te ofreció el lugar.

Eso era cierto, pero ella no tenía porque saberlo y él nunca lo admitiría.

- Mala ganadora- murmuró, antes de seguir colocando las luces en el invernadero.

- Mal perdedor- le contestó ella, acomodando las cosas en la mesa.

Dos horas pasaron, y llegó el momento de la verdad. Ya ambos estaban preparados y era solo cuestión de esperar a que ellos llegaran.

- Allí esta ella- le avisó a Hikari.

- Y ahí llega él- le contestó. Sonrió- Mejor de lo planeado.

- Esto no estaba planeado- le recordó él.

- Solo ve a recibirla y entretenla unos minutos, cuando creas que hayan pasado cinco minutos, entran.

- Está bien- ella si que era mandona.

Hizo como le ordenó y luego de cinco minutos entró. Cuando llegaron, él puedo ver a Ikuto, su padre, sentado en la mesa, mirando extrañado a Hikari y luego se fijó en ellos. Era raro como no había visto aquella mirada antes, era bastante llamativa, como un cartel luminoso que decía "Amo a esta mujer" y tenía una flecha apuntando a su madre. Sonrió, al menos sabía que la estaba dejando en buenas manos.

Sin embargo, el problema no era Ikuto, sino su madre, que se quedó quieta en cuanto lo vio y no hacia caso de su mano que la tiraba suavemente hacia la mesa. Él se volvió a ver a Hikari, indicándole con la mirada que necesitaba ayuda y ella lo miraba sin comprender. _Por todos los cielos_ pensó mientras seguía mirando a Hikari.

Ikuto se levantó y se dirigió a ellos. Sintió como su madre tiraba su mano para retirarse, y él se lo impedía. La volvió a mirar y vio como ella quería irse. Le entró la duda ¿ella realmente no quería aquello? ¿Él la iba a forzar a eso a pesar de que ella claramente quería escapar? Miró su mano una vez más, y la soltó, si eso era lo que ella quería, él no se iba a oponer.

Ella quedó quieta la mano unos segundos y luego, al darse cuenta de que la había liberado, dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero Ikuto aprovechó ese instante y tomó su mano, antes de volverse a mirarla con una sonrisa. Él esperó que ella intentara soltarse de nuevo, pero lo único que hacía era mirar al hombre delante de ella. Suspiró mentalmente, había funcionado.

La paz no le duró mucho, ya que sintió que era tirado por un hombro y vio a Hikari llevándolo hacia donde estaba su violín.

- Apúrate e interpretemos esa canción, antes de que me arrepienta.

- Recuerda, su felicidad es la tuya- le dijo en susurros, mientras preparaba su violín.

_La la la uta wo utao  
kao age kokoro no mama  
utao  
akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nande nai  
yuuki no uta  
dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
arukidasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinijiru no sahon ta sa  
dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

Hikari cantaba mientras él tocaba el violín, como una perfecta ambientación. La verdad es que habían tenido planeado interpretado más adelante, durante la cena. Pero, al parecer, el intento de escape de su madre habría provocado el adelanto del evento. Para cuando terminó de tocar la melodía y abrió los ojos, vio que Ikuto había logrado que su madre se sentara a la mesa. Talvez el plan si funcione.

Hikari le dio un codazo en el estomago y lo hizo reaccionar.

- A servir la cena- le indicó- Dejamos el champagne en el hielo y las masitas en el mostrador, luego nos largamos de aquí.

- ¿Qué? Espera ¿champagne? ¿Piensas ponerlos ebrios?

- El champagne no te deja ebrio. Aparte, esto está planeado como una cena gourmet elegante, y toda cena gourmet tiene champagne.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Crecí en París, restaurantes gourmet abundaban. Es obvio que sé de cena gourmet.

- ¿Alguna vez fuiste a alguno?

- ¿Quieres quedarte encerrado en el colegio hasta mañana?- le preguntó, enojada.

- Voy, voy- comentó, incorporándose y comenzando a actuar como el mesero que se suponía que era esa noche.

Ambos sirvieron la cena, ante la mirada sorprendida y graciosa de sus padres. Terminaron de servir, los reverenciaron y se fueron, dejándolos solos.

- No entiendo porque tenemos que irnos- comentó, aflojándose la corbata mientras Hikari encendía el auto.

- Para darles privacidad. Seguramente hablarán de un montón de cosas que no quieren que nosotros sepamos. Aparte sería más romántico si están ellos dos solos.

- Sabes que el que ellos actúen todo románticos no forma parte del plan ¿verdad?- lo miró, enojada- Lo que digo, es que lo más probable es que se quedaron solo por no despreciar nuestro esfuerzo.

- Es una posibilidad, solo queda esperar- sonrió- A propósito, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo y con mi abuela esta noche?- le dijo con una sonrisa, cuando paró en un semáforo rojo- Ella hace las mejores galletas con chocolate que hayas probado.

- Suena tentador- admitió, bastante tentado ante la idea del chocolate- Pero mejor vuelvo a casa.

- Pues, verás…- dijo ella con vergüenza- Si te soy honesta, les dejé una nota junto a las masitas que decía que ambos estaríamos en casa de mi abuela y que tu casa estaría vacía. Y yo realmente quiero que esté vacía…

- No estarás pensando lo que estoy pensando ¿verdad?

- No actúes tan mojigato Takuto.

- No soy mojigato, es solo que…ella es mi madre ¿sabes?- le recordó- Y pensar en ella así- sintió temblores recorrerle el cuerpo- ¡No! Ella ya es demasiado grande para eso.

- Tú madre te patearía el trasero si te escuchara- se rió de su comentario- Escucha, no digo que pase, pero es una posibilidad. Mira, tu tienes casi diecinueve años, a eso le sumamos los meses de embarazo, y son casi veinte años. Veinte años y yo soy testigo, él no estuvo con nadie. Lo más lógico es que…

- ¡No!- la cortó- No te atrevas a continuar esa oración- ella se volvió a reír.

- Está bien, no diré nada más- sonrió- Solo dejaré que tu te imagines el resto.

Su mente gritó ante aquello y miró con odio hacia Hikari.

- Te detesto- pronunció lentamente.

- Sip, es bueno saber que uno cumple bien su papel- ella seguía sonriendo y él era torturado mentalmente por su propia mente.

.

.

.

_10 meses después_

- ¿Sabes? Realmente te detesto- le comentó a Hikari.

- Solo no estás acostumbrado a tratar con una persona que siempre gana- le respondió ella, del otro lado de la cuna- ¿Verdad que sí, Sakura?- dijo con dulzura.

Se inclinó y la recogió, ella se rió, con aquella risa cantarina suya.

- Tú me das la razón ¿verdad? Tu hermano mayor, el perdedor, no está acostumbrado a tratar con ganadores como tu hermana mayor ¿no es así?

Sakura se volvió a reír, como si entendiera de lo que estaban hablando. ¿Era posible que…? No, era idea suya. Seguía perturbado con la idea de tener una hermana que era diecinueve años menor a él.

- Al parecer si estaba embarazada, no me lo hubiera imaginado- comentó en voz baja.

- ¿Y la gigante panza de embarazo no era una prueba porque…?

- Creía que era una ilusión de mi mente. Todo. Es más, aún ahora pienso que me encuentro en un coma debido a un accidente que tuvimos mientras tú manejabas aquella noche.

- Exageras.

- No lo hago, es simplemente difícil de creer. Ella tiene cuarenta años ¿sabes? ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que ella quede embarazada?

- Obviamente aún podía, y deja de hacer tanto drama. Mira, no es fácil para mí tampoco. Tengo una hermana menor que bien podría ser mi hija, es también algo difícil de asimilar. Pero lo hago, por esta bella criaturita, que tiene los más hermosos ojos, parecidos a los de su hermana y unos hermosos cabellos rosados, que la hacen ver más adorable de lo que ya es.

- Suena como si pensaras robártela.

- No sería una mala idea, tendría una hija tan linda- dijo, mientras le seguía sonriendo a Sakura- Tan adorable, e inteligente. Y con todo ese cabello rosa. Yo siempre quise tener el cabello rosa, era mucho más femenino que el azul que tengo y…

- Basta, estás comenzando a preocuparme, dame a Sakura- le cortó, extendiendo los brazos a Sakura.

- ¿Para qué la quieres? ¿No es ella el fruto de un coma que dices tener?

- Hikari…

- Solo bromeaba ¿sabes?- le entregó a Sakura- Tú realmente no aceptas chistes…

- Tú último chiste es la razón de que Sakura esté aquí- le recordó.

- Lo sé, soy genial- le sonrió.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a ver a Sakura, que lo miraba atentamente. Le sonrió, y ella se rió en respuesta. Era adorable, y una muestra del gran futuro que le esperaba. Él se rió interiormente mientras pensaba en las veces que había rogado por tener hermanos, como la mayoría de sus amigos, y ahora, en menos de dos años, no solo había conseguido una hermana mayor, tan molesta como pueda ser, sino también una hermana menor, que era la cosa más hermosa en el mundo.

- Te quiero mucho, Sakura- le dijo, antes de besarle su frente- Ah, y a ti también Hikari, al menos cuando estás callada- le dijo en burla.

- Yo también te quiero Takuto, en especial cuando no estás cerca- le replicó ella.

Él se rió y comenzó a hacer caras para Sakura, junto a Hikari, viviendo esa experiencia de familia que comenzaba a experimentar.

* * *

**Aww, que tierno que eres Takuto. **

**Último capítulo de la historia. Lo que sigue es el epílogo: La boda. Que sé que es lo que están esperando.**

**La verdad sea dicha, no planeaba agregar a Sakura a la historia, pero cuando terminé la escena de la cena, simplemente no pude resistirme a la idea de agregar la escena final. Ya que muestra un poco más la relación entre Hikari y Takuto, además que me gusta escribir sus discusiones. Los dos son igualmente de burlones, así que no se puede decir que gane uno o gane otro, más bien hay que llevar un contador entre ellos ajajaj**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones. ¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!**


	10. Epílogo

_**Bueno, aquí está el epílogo de esta historia y el último toque de gracia y romanticismo que le pude sacar a esta situación. No pidan más capítulos porque no tendría idea de que poner y si lograra poner algo sería realmente patético, sin gracia ni romance.**  
_

_**A todos lo que leyeron la historia completa, les agradezco de corazón y también agradezco sus reviews. Realmente me animan. Así que este epílogo va para todos ustedes.**_

_**Para mí quedó bien y agregué más Amuto, ya que en los capítulos anteriores se los negué u.u**_

_**Sin mas que decir, lo dejo comenzar con la lectura.**_

* * *

_Epílogo_

_6 meses antes(aclaración: seis meses antes de la escena anterior, donde se ve a Hikari y Takuto con Sakura)_

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo había llegado a este lugar? ¿Y por qué todas las personas lucían tan grandes?

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó, mirando todo a su alrededor, aún con una sensación de que ya había estado en este lugar- ¿Papá?- preguntó, cuando reconoció aquella cabellera azul, su padre estaba dándole la espalda- Papá- lo volvió a llamar.

Él parecía no escucharla, y ya comenzaba a alejarse. Ella se asustó de quedarse sola en aquel lugar desconocido y corrió hacia él. Entonces, cuando ya estaba cerca de él, se tropezó y se cayó al suelo. Entonces supo donde estaba.

Aquella maldita pesadilla, siempre la tenía. Durante años, desde que tenía seis años, que la soñaba. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras se daba cuenta de aquello.

- Hikari, ¿Qué te pasó?- escuchó la voz de su padre preguntarle.

- Yo…me caí- le contestaba, como siempre.

Ella no entendía como a pesar de que sabía que era un sueño, no podía dejar de actuar como la primera vez que había soñado aquello. Era frustrante, estar conciente de lo que va a pasar y aun seguir esperando a que pase.

- Quiero a mamá- dijo con tristeza.

Tomando aire antes de mirar a su padre a los ojos, esos ojos que la mirarían con tristeza y compasión. Entonces él sonreiría débilmente y le diría "Hikari, sabes que mamá ya no está más con nosotros". A lo que ella volvería llorar de tristeza, para que su padre la abrazara y aún así no lograra consolarla.

Lo miró, y sus ojos la examinaban atentamente. La recorrió con la mirada, como asegurándose de que no estuviera golpeada y luego le sonrió dulcemente. Dejándola confundida ante el cambio en aquella rutina.

- Ya viene, fue a comprar algo- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hikari?- sintió una voz femenina llamarla- ¿Estas bien, tesoro? ¿Qué te pasó?

Esa… ¿esa era la voz de su madre? Siempre había soñado con escucharla, ya que solo tenía fotografías de ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una sonrisa le llegaba al rostro debido a la felicidad. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que la voz de su madre le sonara familiar.

- Hikari- sintió una mano delicada colocarse en su hombro y levantó la mirada.

Para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos dorados, que reconoció como Amu. _Así que no era mamá_ pensó. Amu la miró preocupada, y luego le pasó a su padre el pequeño de cabello azul que ella traía en brazos.

- Hikari, corazón, ¿estás bien?- se agachó a su altura, tocándole la frente con preocupación- ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó, haciéndola levantar.

- Me caí- le contestó ella, medio perdida debido a esta salida total a la rutina de aquel sueño.

- Pequeña- le dijo con ternura, dándole un beso suave en la frente- ¿Te golpeaste fuerte?

- No- ¿aquella cálida sensación en el fondo de su corazón era lo que todos los niños sentían ante los cariños de una madre?- No me golpee para nada.- la sonrisa maternal que le dio Amu la hizo sonreír a ella también.

- Bueno, entonces, volvamos a casa- dijo su padre, ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella le tomó la mano, y con la otra tomó la mano de Amu, sonriéndole. Amu le sonrió también, brindándole más alegría. Al fin tenía una mamá, talvez no fuera su verdadera mamá, pero la quería como una.

Siguieron caminando por el parque, dirigiéndose a la salida de ahí y ella miró al pequeño que iba sobre los hombros de su padre. Su cabello azul era igual al de su padre, pero sus ojos dorados eran tan brillantes como los de Amu, su madre. Él se volvió a verla, y ella le sonrió, él le respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

- Onee-chan- le dijo con dulzura, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

- Con cuidado, Takuto. Te puedes caer si te mueves mucho- le advirtió su padre.

- Ahora no- le dijo ella a él- Jugamos en casa- él le sonrió alegre.

.

.

Ella despertó con una sonrisa ese día, le alegraba haber superado aquella pesadilla. Se levantó, se preparó para salir y luego se dirigió a la cocina, a desayunar.

Todos los demás ya estaban allí. Su padre estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, con una taza de café humeante al lado, Amu estaba preparando tostadas mientras tarareaba una canción y Takuto estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando la taza de café con leche frente a él, obviamente todavía medio dormido.

- Buenos días- dijo ella, entrando.

- Buenos días- le contestó su padre.

- Buenos- bostezo- días.

- Buenos días, Hikari- la saludó Amu y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla- Siéntate, ya casi están las tostadas.

Se sentó al lado de Takuto, frente a la taza que Amu había dejado para ella. Takuto la miró sonriente, enarcó una ceja ante su inusual actitud y luego volvió a mirar su taza. Luego miró enojado a su padre.

- Papá ¿podrías no leer el periódico en la mesa mientras estamos desayunando?- le reclamó.

- Ni te molestes- le dijo ella- Le llevo diciendo lo mismo durante años y nunca lo ha hecho.

- Parece un anciano con esas costumbres- se burló él y ella se rió del chiste.

Su padre los miró por sobre el borde del periódico por unos segundos y luego volvió su atención al periódico.

- Tienen lápiz labial en la mejilla- comentó con tranquilidad.

Automáticamente, ella y Takuto comenzaron a refregarse la mejilla donde Amu los había besado esta mañana. ¡Que vergüenza! ¡¿Y si hubiera salido así de la casa?! Nada peor que tener 23 años y tener la marca de un beso de mamá en la mejilla.

- ¡Ikuto!- le reclamó Amu- Yo no tengo puesto lápiz labial, no les mientas- se pudo escuchar la risa de su padre.

- ¡Papá!- dijeron ella y Takuto al unísono, enojados.

Enojada, se miró la mano con la que supuestamente se había limpiado la cara y vio que no tenía nada. Era cierto, su padre los había engañados. Suspiró, preguntándose cuanto faltaban para las tostadas y cuando volvió a ver a Amu, vio que ella estaba sonrojada. Le extrañó aquello y notó que ella estaba mirando a su padre. Se levantó y por sobre la mesa bajó el periódico, que tapaba el rostro de su padre, para ver la sonrisa traviesa que él le dirigía a Amu. Así que esa era la razón de su sonrojo. Cerró los ojos y decidió que era mejor no preguntarse que había oculto tras esa sonrisa, solo por su bien mental. Soltó el periódico y dejó que volviera a tapar el rostro de su padre.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Takuto, cuando ella se volvió a sentar.

- No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo- declaró, él solo la miró confundido y luego se encogió de hombros.

Amu sirvió las tostadas y todos comenzaron a desayunar.

- Esta noche saldremos a cenar todos juntos- anunció su padre, a mitad del desayuno.

- ¿Salir a cenar? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Takuto.

- Lo sabrán en la cena- dijo Amu con misticismo, terminando con aquella charla.

Takuto se levantó primero y se despidió para irse a la universidad. Ella fue la siguiente en levantarse, se fue a recoger su teléfono y sus llaves, de la casa y el auto, para salir con sus amigas. Cuando volvió a pasar por la cocina, vio que sus padres seguían allí, mirándose con ternura y su padre acariciaba el rostro de su madre.

- ¿Es que acaso ustedes no tienen un trabajo al que ir?- les dijo en burla. Su padre la miró con gracia.

- Violinista famoso, cuyos conciertos son cada tres meses y solo necesitan una semana de ensayo- dijo su padre, señalándose.

- Cantante internacional, en descanso de su última gira- continuó Amu.

- En respuesta a tu pregunta, no. No tenemos ningún trabajo al que ir- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Ella se rió y se fue, dejándolos ser. No tenía caso, el que los dejara solos no iba a afectar en nada. ¿Qué podría pasar? Amu ya estaba embarazada, no había nada de que preocuparse.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno, la razón por la que los trajimos a cenar fue…- dijo su madre con suavidad.

Él levantó la mirada de su plato y se volvió a verlos, recordando la razón por la que estaban allí. La observó y vio que ella tenía la cara roja, mientras que Ikuto, su padre, sonreía.

- Nosotros queríamos decirles a ustedes antes que a todos- dijo su padre.

- Nos vamos a casar- dijeron al unísono.

Él se quedó sorprendido por un momento y no hizo nada en absoluto. Hikari saltó de su silla y se fue a felicitarlos con un abrazo, diciendo cuan feliz que estaba de aquello. Por suerte, para cuando ella los soltó él ya volvió a reaccionar y les dirigió una sonrisa.

- Felicidades- les dijo con tranquilidad. Su madre lo miró preocupada.

- Cariño, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó- ¿Acaso la noticia te molestó?

- No, claro que no- se apresuró en decir- Para nada, solo estoy algo sorprendido- le aseguró con una sonrisa- Estoy realmente feliz por ustedes.

- ¿Seguro?- insistió.

- Completamente. De hecho me parece lo mejor, no podía permitir que siguieras viviendo en pecado más tiempo, yo no te crié así- dijo en burla, sacando una sonrisa de todos.

Él se rió y les mostró que no había nada de que preocuparse. Entonces Hikari se puso a hablar con ellos sobre la preparación de la boda y todo eso, él quedando a un lado de la conversación, por decisión propia.

Cuando estaban por volver a la casa, él se excusó, diciendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer y que volvería por su cuenta más tarde. Ninguno se extraño y se despidieron de él con una sonrisa. Él se quedó viéndolos, hasta que los perdió de vista y luego se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

.

.

- Creí que no vendrías.

- Tuve una cena a la que no podía faltar- explicó.

- Está bien, de todos no estoy reclamando- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y como está ella?

- Se va a casar- dijo en un susurro.

Estaba atento a cada gesto de su rostro, así que pudo ver la sorpresa de aquella noticia y también la tristeza que trató de ocultar rápidamente con una sonrisa. Como si no pudiera ver que esa era una sonrisa resignada.

- Me alegro mucho por ella- dijo luego de unos segundos.

- Papá…

- Debe de estar realmente emocionada con ello- le cortó él.

- Sí, ella y pap…Ikuto- corrigió- están realmente emocionados.

- Me alegro que ya no te cueste llamarlo papá- comentó.

- Lo lamento…

Bajó la cabeza con culpa. Tan fácil que había negado al hombre que lo crió y le dio su amor durante años, el hombre que era su padre.

- Él…Ikuto…no es mala persona. Y él realmente ama a mamá, lo que me hace imposible pensar mal hacia él. A ellos les hace felices ver que fácil me adapté…y, en cierta forma, a mí también. No sé si esto es a lo que se refieren con que la sangre es más espesa que el agua, pero simplemente la palabra sale de mis labios sin pensarla. Lo lamento.

Sintió su mano apoyándose en su hombro.

- Hey, todo está bien. Él realmente ama a tu mamá y estoy seguro que también te ama a ti. Esta bien que lo quieras, es tu verdadero padre.

- Tú también eres mi verdadero padre…

- Lo sé, y tú siempre serás mi hijo.

Lo abrazó, y él solo se dejó abrazar. Se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Sabes? Ellos siempre tuvieron un amor algo explosivo. No en el mal sentido, pero según lo que ella me contó, era como si sus cuerpos no fueran suficientes para poder acumular todo el amor que ellos se tenían.

Ellos eran extremadamente demostrativos, pero él pensaba que era debido a los años que estuvieron separados.

- Ella me contó toda la historia. Probablemente fue un amor instantáneo, destinado a ser. Porque, desde la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron, luego no podían dejar de encontrarse el uno al otro, era como si el universo confabulara para mantenerlos juntos- él se rió suavemente- Era gracioso ver como tu madre se enojaba recordando sus bromas del pasado y sin embargo aún sonreía felizmente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Pensé que ella estaría enojada con él, herida- confesó.

- Me lo contó mucho antes de que tú nacieras- aclaró- Cuando aún estaba esperando la vuelta de ese "neko hentai" del que ella estaba enamorada.

- ¿Neko Hentai?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

- Nunca lo quiso explicar y yo comencé a no querer saber de que hablaba.- se volvió a reír- Ella definitivamente será feliz a partir de ahora- dijo con una sonrisa- Así que tú también sé feliz, es lo único que siempre quise.

- Papá… Tú siempre serás mi papá- le dijo con seguridad.

Su padre le sonrió y lo despidió con la misma sonrisa.

.

.

- Es la invitación a la boda- le entregó la carta- Es tú decisión, yo apoyaré lo que decides y mamá también.

- Lo pensaré.

- Recuerda, es tu decisión- le repitió, antes de retirarse.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Un año y medio después_

- Estás hermosa- le dijo Hikari, por milésima vez ese día.

- Gracias.

- De seguro mi papá se quedará babeando cuando te vea- le repitió ella.

- Exageras- le respondió, volviendo a sonrojarme como todas las veces que se lo decía.

- Yo creo que no. Estas muy hermosa, Amu- dijo Yaya, llegando al lado de Hikari y tomándole una foto.

- ¿Que te dije sobre las fotos Yaya?- le preguntó Rima tomando, con nada de delicadeza se podía ver, el hombro de Yaya.

- Pero…Rima-tan, yo no iba a mostrarle a nadie las fotos.

Ella obviamente iba a mostrárselas a alguien, desde que había usado el _tan _en el nombre de Rima, como hace años lo hacía y como lo hacía cada vez que sabía que estaba en problemas.

- Entonces no te importará que me lleve la cámara- Utau tomó la cámara de las manos de Yaya.

- Que sorpresa verte aquí Utau- comentó Rima, con nada de sorpresa- Pero me temo que la cámara me la quedo yo- tomó la cámara de las manos de Utau.

- ¿Es que no confías en mí?

- Desde que eres la encargada de ayudar a Ikuto a prepararse, no.

- Es cierto, Utau es una espía- dijo con dramatismo Yaya, apuntando hacia Utau.

- Perdón por eso, Utau- dijo ella, entre risas. Utau sonrió.

- Ya hasta me había olvidado de lo divertido que era pasarla junto a ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero Yaya tiene razón, son una espía del equipo Ikuto.

- Tía Utau- Hikari se golpeó la frente con su palma.

- Tranquila, onee-chan, yo soy de tu equipo- le dijo Ami, mientras entraba en la habitación, trayendo el velo en sus manos- Aunque también animo al equipo Ikuto.

- Otra traidora, y es de la familia- pronunció Rin, con igual dramatismo que su madre.

- Ese no fue un comentario gracioso- le retó Hikari.

- Ah, Hikari-chi, eres muy fría.

- No, es que a ella le gusta regañarte- comentó Ami, mientras comenzaba a colocarle el velo, con la ayuda de su madre.

- Como la mayoría de nosotros- agregó Nadeshiko.

- Nade-tan- volvió a dramatizar Rin. Provocando que todas se rían.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y luego una cabellera azul se coló por la puerta. Hikari, Ami, Nadeshiko y Rin saltaron delante de ella, impidiéndole la vista.

- Vaya, si que está lleno aquí- sintió la voz de Takuto decir.

- Ah, eras tú Takuto- escuchó a Hikari decir- Nos diste un susto, idiota.

- ¿Idiota? ¿Y ahora porque?

- ¿Para que entras así? Pensamos que eras papá- le reclamó ella.

- Papá ya está en el gran salón junto al ministro, al igual que los demás invitados- le replicó Takuto- No hay forma de que él pudiera venir para aquí.

- Ah, cierto, a eso venía- dijo Utau- Me había olvidado. Venía a decirles que Ikuto ya estaba listo y estaba yendo hacia el salón. Que se apuraran.

- Eres una pésima mensajera- le dijo Rima.

- ¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso?

- A que eres una pésima mensajera.

- Tú…

- Chicas, lo único que le falta a Amu es que le termine de colocar el velo- anunció su madre- Todas ustedes pueden ir yendo, yo y Takuto quedaremos con Amu.

Ellas asintieron y se fueron retirando una por una de la habitación. Takuto, llegó junto a ella y le tomó la mano, sonriéndole.

- ¿Ansiosa?- le preguntó, ella asintió- Debes haber estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo.

- Creo que tu abuela es la que lleva más tiempo esperando- su madre se rió.

- Puedes apostar a eso. Llevo esperando por esto por treinta años, desde que los encontré a ti y a Ikuto-kun saliendo del baño juntos.

Takuto había estado tomando un vaso de agua en ese momento y terminó tirando todo, casi mojándola.

- Con cuidado, Takuto-kun. El vestido de Amu-chan es muy delicado y no puede ser mojado con nada, ni siquiera agua. Lo arruinaría y no hay tiempo a esperar que se seque.

- ¿Saliendo del baño juntos?- preguntó Takuto- ¿Hace treinta años?

- Si, ella lo había estado escondiendo en su cuarto por tres días, sin que sospechara nada y al final los descubrí, así que terminaron contándomelo todo.

- Espera, ¿Cuánto tenias en ese entonces? ¿Once, doce años?- dijo mirándola con sorpresa- ¿Qué hacías en el baño con mi papá?

- Bañarse- contestó su madre tranquila.

Ella se sonrojó. Su madre no había agregado el _juntos_, pero ella sabía que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Takuto. Su cara de incredulidad lo delataba.

- Guau- susurró- Escuchando eso, no me sorprende lo rápido que quedó embarazada. Me sorprende el hecho de que tenía más de veinte años cuando yo nací. Papá realmente es un pervertido.

Sintió su cara hervir ante el comentario de su hijo. Su mente había llegado más lejos de lo que ella se había imaginado que llegaría. Si, cuando uno contaba aquello, sonaba mal, pero nada malo había pasado esos días.

- No, no es lo que piensas- se apresuró a explicarle a Takuto- Solo lo dejé quedarse en casa porque él no tenía ningún lugar donde quedarse y lo del baño, bueno, yo solo estaba allí para disimular el hecho de que alguien lo esté usando.

Él la miró, parpadeó unos segundos, en incredulidad, y luego suspiró aliviado.

- Gracias a dios, me preocupé. Sabiendo eso y papá contándome que lo llamabas Neko Hentai- iba a llegar roja al altar a este paso.

- Él… él te lo contó- dijo con vergüenza.

- No él, papá, Souta- le aclaró Takuto, ella entendió.

- Ah, él- sonrió ligeramente, recordando a Souta, su mejor amigo- Que pena que no pudiera venir- dijo con tristeza, ella realmente lo quería allí. Pero no iba a forzarlo, sabía que él la amaba, y siempre lamentó no poder devolverle ese amor.

- Era su decisión.

- Claro que lo era, y lo que él decida está bien por mí.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta y Takuto fue a atender.

- Hoy es tu día- le recordó su madre- Todos están felices por ti, incluso Souta, así que tú tienes que estar feliz por ti y por ellos ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo- Lo haré.

- Estoy realmente feliz- le confesó su madre- Hace tiempo que no te veía tan segura sobre algo- dijo con una sonrisa- Así que te doy un empujoncito más. No tengas miedo, no hay forma de que esto salga mal. Solo mira a Takuto, mira a Sakura, a Hikari, todo lo que hacen ustedes es perfecto.

_Perfecto,_ definitivamente esa palabra le traía recuerdos.

_- Realmente se esforzaron en hacer que todo fuera perfecto- comentó Ikuto, una vez que Takuto y Hikari se habían ido._

_- Pusieron demasiado esfuerzo en esto como para despreciárselo- Ikuto la miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos zafiros que daban vuelta su mundo._

_- Tú realmente no quieres estar aquí- comentó él, sonando herido._

_- No es eso- contestó ella, débilmente._

_Entonces, si no era eso ¿qué era? ¿Qué quería? La verdad sea dicha, en cuanto los había visto allí, ella había sentido deseos de correr. Allí estaban Hikari e Ikuto juntos, una bomba de culpa golpeaba su cuerpo cada vez que los veía._

_Pensaba en Hikari, cuantas noches no había deseado a Ikuto a su lado, y muchas veces había sido tentada por la idea, justificándose diciendo que ella lo había amado primero, que su madre solo era una oportunista. Noches de locura, que ahora la quemaban mientras veía cual era la realidad y la soledad a la que ella había deseado condenar a Hikari. Querer quitarle a la única persona que cuida de ella, a la única persona que le quedaba para llamar familia. A una pequeña niña que no tenía culpa de nada y que sin embargo había sufrido como nadie._

_Miraba a Ikuto y su corazón se estrujaba. Recordaba gritarle que lo amaba, allá en su adolescencia y luego correrlo, gritarle que se fuera, llamarle mentiroso. Todo porque no quería mostrarse débil, porque no quería que él la viera llorar. Pensaba en la falta de rencor que había en la mirada de Ikuto cuando se volvieron a ver después de años, y eso que él tenía razones para tenerle rencor, a diferencia de ella. Culpa, culpa tenía que sentir. Una culpa que no sintió cuando vio a Ikuto dispuesto completamente a dar la sangre para su hijo, y una culpa que ni cruzó por su mente, mientras veía la sonrisa apacible que Ikuto le dirigía a Takuto, obviamente conciente de que era su hijo._

_Huir, había querido huir en cuanto los vio. Lo intentó, pero Takuto la paró y ella comenzó a dudar en ese instante, tirando su mano por instinto. Entonces, él la había soltado y había quedado sin saber que hacer, con su mano colgando allí. Su cobardía le ganó e intentó seguir con su huída y entonces un contacto que la electrizó totalmente, eliminó el deseo de huída al instante. Miró aquellos ojos zafiro, viendo el mismo amor que hace años y sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte debido aquella revelación. Ella no había tenido opción a partir de ese instante, haría lo que sea que Ikuto le indicara hacer, iría a su ritmo, como siempre había sido. Él la llevó a la mesa de reunión de los guardianes, elegantemente decorada para la ocasión, y ella vagamente escuchó aquella melodía que había cantado junto a Ikuto hacía tantos años ya._

_Así es como había llegado a donde estaba en ese instante, con Ikuto mirándola y esperando el resto de su respuesta. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿A dónde quería llegar?_

_- Quiero ser egoísta- dijo con sinceridad- Quiero sentirme igual que aquellos años- le confesó- Quiero sentirme feliz y emocionada por mi primer amor. Quiero sentirme afortunada que él me ame igual que yo. Solo…solo quiero ser feliz como en aquellos tiempos- ya no lo miraba, avergonzada de su confesión._

_Sintió algo suave acariciar su mano y cuando miró se encontró con una rosa allí, sostenida por Ikuto._

_- Muy bien- dijo con delicadeza- Será como quieras- dijo mientras se levantaba y llegaba a su lado- Seamos egoístas juntos- la dulzura desbordaba su voz mientras colocaba la rosa en su cabello- Yo deseo lo mismo que tú- se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente._

"_Tonto Ikuto, al parecer perdiste tu toque con los años" pensó mientras él se separaba de ella. Tomándolo por sorpresa, colocó sus manos en su rostro y juntó sus labios. Besándolo como había soñado por años, con la misma pasión y amor que la primera vez que se besaron._

_Perfecto. Los chicos se habían esforzado en hacer que todo aquello fuera perfecto, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que, para ella, con solo estar junto a Ikuto, todo era perfecto._

- Estar junto a Ikuto, es lo que hace todo perfecto- comentó, de vuelta en la realidad.

Le sorprendió que su madre no comentara nada y abrió los ojos, ella no estaba allí.

- ¿Mamá?- preguntó, sorprendida.

- Se fue hace un rato, junto con Takuto. Te veías tan feliz en tu ensoñación que no quisieron interrumpirte- le contestó una voz familiar. Ella se volvió a verlo, sorprendida- Espero que no te moleste que haya cambiado de lugares con Takuto, pero sentí que es mi deber entregar a la novia.

- Claro que no- sonrió.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

La vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, era enorme, Amu realmente era una muy buena manipuladora. Que truco sucio pedirle que lo hiciera, cuando ella estaba embarazada. Sabía que ella no tenía corazón para decirle que no a una mujer embarazada y esa era la razón por la que estaba pasando la vergüenza de su vida. Y lo peor era que esto quedaría grabado.

Sonrió ante las cámaras que la apuntaban y siguió caminando. Esparciendo los pétalos de rosa por toda la alfombra, hasta llegar donde estaba su papá, que la miraba con gracia y apenas podía contener las risas. Y su tío Kukai era otra cosa, él apenas podía evitar que se escucharan sus risas en todo el hotel. Ella sonrió una vez más y se fue a sentar.

- No puedo creer que fui la niña de los pétalos- comentó con enojo, sentándose al lado de su abuela, que traía a Sakura en sus brazos.

- No seas así, Hikari-chan, te veías muy hermosa.

- Me veía ridícula- replicó- Tengo veinticuatro años, no tengo edad para estar haciendo esto. Incluso los hijos de tía Ami están grandes para esto.

- ¿Me estás llamando vieja?- se burló su tía. Ella se rió.

- Sigue sin ser justo. ¿Por qué yo tengo que tirar los pétalos y Takuto entrega a la novia?

- Takuto no va a entregar a la novia- comentó su abuela.

- ¿No?- preguntó, confundida.

Se preguntó si su abuelo había querido entregarla. Pero no, su abuelo, estaba justo allí, sentado al lado de su abuela. Si no era Takuto o su abuelo ¿entonces quien? Todos se volvieron a ver a la entrada y vio como Tsukasa se reía a todo pulmón, apuntando sin discreción a la entrada. Ella volteó y le fue difícil aguantar la risa. Allí venía entrando Takuto, o como lo llamaría a partir de ahora, el niño de los anillos. Su discreta corbata gris, había sido cambiada por esas especies de pañuelos blancos y llenos de volados que se usaban en el pasado, que suelen hacer usar a los niños que llevan los anillos.

- Nunca pararé de reír a partir de ahora- dijo cuando Takuto pasaba a su lado.

Takuto hizo una mueca y fue a entregar los anillos, para ir a sentarse en la fila al lado de la de ella, junto a su abuela. Rápidamente se sacó el pañuelo y su abuela le entregó la corbata que llevaba antes y luego terminaba colocándosela ella, provocando que Takuto se sonrojara por los tratos.

La marcha comenzó a sonar y todos se voltearon a ver la novia. Ella se quedó sorprendida, allí en la entrada y del brazo de Amu…estaba Souta.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

No iba a mentir, se quedó sorprendido cuando la vio allí, del brazo de Souta, e incluso admitía, que había tenido un poco de miedo. Tenía miedo de perderla de nuevo, y estaba seguro que esta vez sería aún más difícil que la pasada. Sintió el golpe en la espalda, de parte de Kukai y miró a Amu, que lo miraba atenta, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se tranquilizó y le sonrió de vuelta. El miedo lo había invadido por unos momentos, pero ahora volvía a sentir la gran alegría de saber que había llegado este día, el día que se había prometido le daría a Amu. La traería frente al altar y le brindaría esa promesa de amor eterno que ella se merecía. Esa clase de amor que él estaba dispuesto a darle, la clase de amor que sentía por ella.

La marcha nupcial continuó, mientras Amu caminaba al altar, a una velocidad insoportablemente lenta. Casi le daban deseos de correr hacia ella, tomarla en brazos y traerla frente al altar. Y lo haría, si no supiera que en vez de una sonrisa por parte de Amu, recibiría una mirada enojada y que lo golpearía con su ramo por arruinar el momento, para seguido escuchar los reclamos de Hikari junto a Utau por ser tan idiota de arruinar la ceremonia.

Finalmente llegó, y Souta le entregó la mano de Amu.

- Cuídala bien- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Tranquilo, está en buenas manos- le aseguró- La cuidaré mejor que tú.

- Te diría que apostemos, pero no quiero dejarte en vergüenza- él se rió- Sean muy felices, todos nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte, ahora es su turno de vivir su amor- colocó su mano sobre las manos de él y Amu.

- Muchas gracias, Souta- dijo Amu.

- Te lo agradezco mucho- confesó- Por cuidarla- miró a Amu con una sonrisa- y por cuidar de Takuto. Sé que no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti alrededor, por eso estoy agradecido.

- Ah, mierda. Él va a ganar la apuesta ¿verdad?- dijo Souta, en burla, mirando a Amu.

- Tranquilo, yo siempre animare por el equipo Souta.

- Bueno, no los entretengo más. ¡Cáselos de una vez, padre! O puede que sea el mismo novio el que se robe a la novia.

Todos en la iglesia se rieron, inclusive él, sabiendo que Souta había podido adivinar lo que pensaba perfectamente.

El momento decisivo llegó y era su turno de responder.

- Si acepto- dijo firmemente- Si, incluso hasta después de la muerte. Ella es mi ángel y de nadie más- le sonrió a Amu, quien se sonrojo hasta el nacimiento del cabello. Un sonrojo que era tan obvio hasta detrás del velo.

- Entiendo- dijo el ministro, aclarándose la garganta. Volvió a pronunciar la misma pregunta que le había hecho a él.

- Acepto- dijo Amu de manera simple- Yo sé que ni la muerte podrá separarnos- le susurró, para que solo él la escuchara.

- Entonces, en ese caso. Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

- Ya era hora- dijo en burla, retirando el velo del rostro de Amu. Tomó su rostro y acercó sus labios, lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento, pero sin rozarse- Te amo.

La besó y los aplausos comenzaron a sonar. Ellos se separaron y se sonrieron.

- Yo también te amo- le dijo Amu, besándolo y él feliz lo aceptó.

Caminaron por la alfombra, bañados por arroz y a la salida los esperaban los chicos. Hikari traía a Sakura en los brazos, Takuto a un lado de ellas. Él se acercó y tomó a Sakura, para luego abrazar a Hikari, mientras Amu hacía lo mismo con Takuto.

- Felicidades por su matrimonio- dijeron Hikari y Takuto al unísono, separándose de ellos.

Sakura balbuceó cosas in entendibles y luego se rió. Él y Amu se rieron, le dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

- Tratamos de que pudiera decir al menos una palabra, pero no logramos nada- comentó Hikari.

- Fueron meses intentando y creo que por decirle tantas palabras a la vez, no terminó diciendo ninguna- dijo Takuto.

- Están en lo correcto- les dijo, abrazando a Sakura.

- ¿Quieren ver como se hace?- les preguntó Amu. Ellos asintieron, curiosos.

- Está bien- dijo él- Sakura- ella volvió su atención a él- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- le preguntó, señalando a Hikari y Takuto.

- Onee-chan…Onii-chan- dijo Sakura, luego sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia Amu.

- ¿C…Cómo?- exclamó Hikari.

- ¿Ella puede decir eso? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo nunca lo dijo cuando estuvo con nosotros?

- La presionaron demasiado- les dijo Amu, recibiendo a Sakura- Tienen que hacerlo como un juego, no como una lección. Es demasiado pequeña para entender del todo.

- Mama- dijo Sakura, riendo en la oreja de Amu.

- Si, Mama. Mama quiere mucho a Sakura- la abrazó.

- Papa- volvió a decir.

- Si, Papa también quiere mucho a Sakura- le aseguró Amu, él se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a su pequeña.

- Derrotados por una bebe de un año- dijo Hikari en voz baja.

- Que vergüenza- agregó Takuto.

Los demás que habían salido para ese instante, se rieron de los comentarios de los chicos. Les volvieron a tirar arroz y ellos comenzaron a dirigirse al salón donde iba a ser la recepción, dentro del mismo hotel.

La fiesta comenzó y todo era alegría. Llegó el momento del brindis, y el momento del brindis de Kukai.

- Recuerdo cuando recién me di cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos. Ese día, Utau y Amu estaban peleando- lo miró detenidamente, no se atrevería a hablar de eso ¿o si?- En esos tiempos, Utau estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano y de hecho ella lo¡ah!- dijo, y el vio como Utau quitaba el puño del estomago de Kukai, él sonrió- En fin, él simplemente no puede mantener las manos alejadas de ella- dijo, con algo de esfuerzo debido al golpe, que él sabía debía de haber sido fuerte- Sakura es una prueba de ello, solo fue cuestión de que Amu se descuidara y…¡ah! ¡Mi pie goleador!- exclamó con dolor- Felicidades Amu e Ikuto, les deseo lo mejor- dijo, antes de sentarse y comenzar a quejarse del dolor.

Daiki y Tsukasa aplaudían entre risas, pronto Tadase con Nagihiko se les unieron, logrando que todos aplaudieran. Él se rió, aplaudiendo también. En parte era cierto, aunque era Amu la que no podía mantener las manos lejos de él.

_- Supongo que es momento del adiós- le dijo, parado en el umbral de la puerta._

_- Así parece- le contestó Amu, evitando su mirada._

_- Adiós- se acercó y la besó, tomándola por sorpresa. Pero ella pronto la superó y le correspondió el beso, sorprendiéndolo cuando enredo sus manos detrás de su cuello._

_- ¿En serio tienes que irte?- él parpadeó, ¿estaba sugiriendo lo que él estaba pensando?_

_- Bueno…- ella se pegó a él y supo que ella estaba sugiriendo lo que él pensaba- ¿Estás segura?- le dijo con seriedad- Me vuelves a decir que sí y no podré controlarme- le advirtió- Así que piénsalo bien._

_Ella pareció pensárselo bien, sin dejar de acariciar su cuello, lo que tendría que parar si no quería que él hiciera lo que su instinto le indicaba, sin importarle lo que ella respondiera. Ella siguió pensándoselo, y él tomo aire, para luego besar su frente._

_- Está bien, princesa- le aseguró- Te veré luego. Adiós- se despidió._

_Ella no dijo nada y él se volteó, para irse. Entonces, cuando puso un pie fuera, sintió los brazos de Amu rodearlo. Ella estaba temblando._

_- No te vayas. ¡¿Por qué no insistes?!- le reclamó- Yo quiero que te quedes- lo abrazó más fuerte._

_Colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, y suspiró._

_- Solo di lo que quieres- le dijo- A veces hasta para mi es difícil saber que es lo que quieres, en especial si llevo mucho tiempo sin verte- le confesó, sabiendo a que situaciones se refería con no insistir._

_- Quiero…quiero que te quedes conmigo. Como antes, dormir juntos._

_- Entonces así será- le dijo, haciendo que lo soltara y brindándole una sonrisa._

_Amu le sonrió con la misma inocencia de siempre, haciendo acelerar su corazón. Era volver a aquellos tiempos, completamente. A los brazos de aquella niña que lo había rescatado de su prisión, y que lo ayudó a ver más allá de sí mismo, conocerse mejor a él mismo. La nostalgia y los viejos recuerdos lo invadieron, mientras ella lo guiaba a la habitación._

_- Tú siempre tuviste las camas más cómodas- comentó, tirándose sobre la cama. Buscando su enojo, como aquellos tiempos._

_- Y tú siempre serás como un gato- le replicó ella, él le sonrió. Ella se fue a tomar su camisón del armario y se dirigió a lo que él suponía era el baño._

_- Tal vez hayan pasado muchos años, pero ya lo vi todo ¿sabes? No hay necesidad de que te vayas a cambiar al baño._

_Eso hizo que Amu se parara y se volviera a verlo, con la cara roja, obviamente avergonzada. Vio como le temblaban las manos, que estaban hechas puño, cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para gritar. 3, 2, 1…_

_- ¡Neko Hentai!- ahí estaba. Él sonrió, como solía hacer, y eso solo la enojó más._

_Azotó la puerta cuando entró y aún cuando salió, se podía ver su sonrojo. Él le abrió los brazos, invitándola a entrar y ella solo lo miró detenidamente._

_- ¿Piensas dormir así?- le preguntó. Él se miró a si mismo._

_- No tengo ropa con la cual cambiarme- explicó._

_- Al menos quítate el saco y el chaleco- comentó, sentándose en el borde de la cama._

_- Está bien- hizo como ella ordenó- Ahora, ¿vienes?_

_- No recuerdo nunca que yo entrara con alegría, menos cuando estabas tú en la cama._

_- Te amo- le dijo, evitando el juego- Ya no soy un mentiroso, ¿me crees ahora?_

_- Ikuto idiota- dijo antes de acostarse y darle la espalda. Él la abrazó por detrás- Suéltame- le dijo._

_- Esto es lo que tú querías- le recordó- Aparte, me gusta estar cerca de mi bolsa caliente- la abrazó más fuerte._

_Ella terminó dándose vuelta y colocó sus manos en su cuello._

_- Supongo que si es lo que pedí- le dio una sonrisa tímida- Te a…te am…te aaaa…no importa- terminó susurrando._

_- Te amo- la besó en la frente- ¿Quieres hacer otra apuesta?- le propuso- Lograre que te enamores de mí de nuevo antes de la siguiente primavera._

_Ella sonrió suavemente. Sus manos seguían en su cuello, dándole escalofríos cuando se iban más allá de los límites del cuello. Entonces, en un momento, bajaron más de lo necesario y comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa._

_- Esa camisa, se ve muy incomoda. ¿Es posible que puedas dormir con eso encima?- siguió desabotonándola._

_- A… ¿Amu?- la llamó, y ella lo ignoró, para sacarle su camisa._

_Y así, una a una cada una de sus ropas._

Claro, era más fácil decir que él era el pervertido de los dos, cuando Amu le ganaba con creces. Pero, una vez más, él prefería que para los demás ella siga pareciendo la inocente Amu y solo él pudiera ver ese lado de ella.

Le tomó la mano a la mujer de su vida, la madre de sus hijos y ahora su esposa.

- Te amo- le volvió a decir. Ella le sonrió.

- Te amo, Ikuto.

Su vida no podía ir mejor de lo que iba en ese momento. Tenía a sus hijos, a su familia y amigos. Pero lo más importante, tenía a Amu a su lado, ofreciéndole su mano para tomar y seguirla a donde quiera que ella fuera.

* * *

**Tachan!**

**Así como se lo imaginan. Esta historia acaba de llegar a su fin.**

**Sé que el final quedó medio pobre y con poco romance. Pero puse mal los tiempos en la historia y me jugó en contra. Debí haber puesto el punto de vista de Amu al final, era mucho más dulce y lleno de cariño, pero no podía hacerlo. Todo por culpa de Souta -.-**

**¡Souta! Ya te hice casarte con Amu ¡¿que más quieres?! ¡¿Por qué me arruinas la posibilidad de dejar un buen final en la historia?! Souta es un desagradecido. No solo le di la oportunidad de casarce con la mujer que amaba, sino también le di la posibilidad de criar a su hijo, evite que Takuto dejara de verlo como padre y aún a pesar de todo eso, lo hice quedar genial con todo su discurso al entregar a Amu. Y así es como me lo agradece... jodiéndome mi final de historia u.u Lo que me hace sentir peor es el hecho de que Souta es un personaje creado por mi, lo que significa que creo personajes que son desagradecidos :O. ¡Nunca podré crear una buena heroína para mis historias! (se va a llorar en una esquina).**

**Puse un poco de Hikari y Takuto en este epílogo, porque me pareció necesario. Simplemente no era realista que todo se arreglara tan rápido, por más bonito que pareciera. Así que mostré un poco de la tristeza de Hikari debido a la ausencia de su madre y porque es que ella prefirió quedar como hija de Ikuto antes que como su hermana menor. También noté lo fácil que Takuto comenzó a llamar papá a Ikuto, pero no había que olvidar que solo hace meses le sonreía con cariño a Souta. Por lo que me decidí a meterme un poco en sus zapatos y esa es la mejor explicación que le pude encontrar.**

**El brindis de Kukai, espero que les haya causado tanta gracia como me causó a mí. La verdad, me inspiré en el brindis de Chandler en la segunda boda de Ross. No copié nada, pero la idea de hacer una broma en el brindis fue lo que me inspiró a escribir eso. Lo único que puede que haya copiado sería la última frase, y no la copié exactamente. Chandler dice "Congratulations, Ross and Emily" de manera aburrida, mostrando lo típico de la frase. Kukai dice algo distinto y él lo dice de manera sincera, pero rápida debido a que tenía que atender a su cuerpo maltratado por Utau xD.**

**Ah, y espero que les haya gustado el recuerdo contado por Ikuto. Por fin una variante a la historia, siendo Amu la que se aprovecha del "inocente" de Ikuto xD Bromeo, sé que Ikuto nunca podría ser inocente, sino no sería el Ikuto que todo el mundo quiere.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y una vez más les agradezco a todos por leer mi historia.**

**PD: Para tí, que te quedaste leyendo hasta el final de mi laaaarga nota de autora, aquí tienes un especial de bonus que hice para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

- ¿Es algo en el agua de la casa Tsukiyomi? ¿O simplemente es la convivencia lo que los hizo a todos tan dados a los chistes sexuales?- le preguntó Takuto, sentándose a su lado y mirando a donde su tío Kukai se sobaba el estomago debido al dolor.

- Es genética y tú también posees el gen- se burló.

- Te creería si no fuera porque la abuela no es así, y de que el tío Kukai no es un Tsukiyomi.

- Nerd- le replicó- Es…

- Nos llaman- la cortó él. Señalándole a su padre, que les hacia señas de que se acercaran- ¿Vamos, onee-chan?

La forma en que lo había dicho le recordó a aquel sueño e hizo que la sangre se dirigiera a su rostro, junto con una sonrisa.

- No tienes un fetiche de hermana mayor como tía Utau ¿verdad?- le preguntó, mientras se dirigían a la mesa de sus padres.

- ¿Qué?- la miró confundido y tardó en entender a que se refería- ¡No!- se apresuró a asegurar cuando se dio cuenta- ¡Para nada! Solo estaba bromeando.

- Está bien- aseguró- Solo comprobaba.

- Dios, Hikari, deberías saber que ya tengo dueña- ella se paró ante aquello.

- ¿En serio?- eso era sorprendente.

- Si, Nadeshiko- le dijo Takuto, con una sonrisa.

- ¿La chica "equipo Amuto"?

- Ella- le dio una sonrisa- Desde que éramos pequeños.

Ella se quedó pensando en eso mientras posaba para las fotos junto a sus padres. Recordaba perfectamente el día que la había conocido.

_Cuando Sakura tenía seis meses, habían decidido hacer una gran reunión por su nacimiento y de paso querían que Hikari conociera a los demás miembros de ese grupo grande. Así, en una de las fincas de los terrenos Fujisaki, se habían reunido todos y comenzaron a presentarse._

_Estaban los gemelos y hermanos menores de Rin. La pequeña niña, hermana de Sanai, y finalmente estaba Nadeshiko, la hermana mayor de ellos dos. Recién la conocía, debido a que Nadeshiko viajaba haciendo danza japonesa. Le pareció una chica muy delicada y femenina. Diferenciable de sus hermanos por el cabello morado que poseía, y esos ojos claros que parecían brillar. Era bastante educada y tenía un tono de voz muy femenino, tranquilizador._

_En un momento, antes de que la comida este hecha, Yaya logró dejar a su abuelo y Souta a cargo de vigilar la comida, para obligar a los demás a participar de una competencia. Ella no se negó, en lo absoluto. Iba a aplastar a los demás en su competencia. Lo que la sorprendió, es ver como todos comenzaban a sacar remeras con sus nombres bordados, como acostumbrados a estas competencias._

_- ¿Qué hacen?- le preguntó a Takuto._

_- Se identifican como equipo- le contestó- Cada familia es uno, y nosotros somos el equipo Amu._

_- Ah…_

_Cuando Sanai se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, notó que tenía bordado "Equipo Rimahiko" en la parte de atrás de su remera._

_- ¿Rimahiko?_

_- La familia de Rima y Nagihiko- le aclaró Takuto._

_Esperen. Rimahiko. Kutau. Hikami. Kaiya. Taduto. ¡Todos esos eran una mezcla de los nombres de los padres!_

_- Que raras costumbres- comentó. Takuto se rió._

_- Te tendrás que adaptar- le dijo._

_- Aquí están las remeras- Amu le entregó una remera- Aunque faltará una, siempre fuimos tres y no tengo otra._

_- Yo me retiro- dijo- Vigilaré la comida con el abuelo y Souta._

_- Eso no será necesario, Hikari- dijo Nadeshiko, apareciendo y tomándola del brazo- Aquí tenemos remeras apropiadas para ustedes cuatro._

_Les entregó un bolso, del que sacaron remeras blancas, con sus nombres bordados y con la distintiva "Equipo Amuto" en la espalda._

_- ¿Amuto?_

_- Esto se está volviendo repetitivo ¿sabes?- le soltó Takuto- Es obvio que es Equipo Amuto, por…espera, ¿Amuto?_

_- Amuto. Amu e Ikuto- le contestó Nadeshiko con una sonrisa._

_- Pero…pero dijeron que la mezcla de nombres eran para las parejas de guardianes. El equipo de Tadase tampoco tenía mezcla- Tsukasa, en burla, le dio la espalda. Haciendo que notara el "Equipo Taduto" en la parte de atrás de su remera- ¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó al final, resignado._

_- La verdad es…que ninguno de nosotros queríamos ver escrito "Equipo Soutamu" en ninguna parte- siguió contestando Nadeshiko, con una sonrisa. Ella ya ni se molestaba en hablar, estaba totalmente perdida- Todos apoyamos al equipo Amuto- los demás asintieron, dándole la razón._

_- Umm…gracias chicos- se quejó Souta._

_- Estuve casada con él por diez años ¿saben?- se quejó Amu- Pudieron haber dicho algo si no les agradaba._

_- No es que no nos agradara, Amu-chan- intervino Nagihiko, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Nadeshiko- Nos agrada Souta-kun- volvieron a asentir- Solo preferimos verte junto a Ikuto, te ves muchas veces más feliz._

_- Gracias por el apoyo todos estos años- les dijo su padre- Yo también prefiero verla junto a mi- le sonrió a Amu, logrando que se sonrojara._

_La tomó por la cintura y la besó con pasión, lo que la avergonzaba hasta lo más profundo del alma. Y lo mismo parecía que le pasaba a Takuto._

_- Ah, a pesar de que recién me entero que es mi padre- se tapó los ojos, lo que le pareció una buena idea._

_- A pesar de que no es mi verdadera madre…_

_- ¡Es tan vergonzoso!- gritaron al unísono. Y se pudieron escuchar las risas de los demás._

Si, ese día fue uno de los que más vergüenza pasó a manos de su padre. Ella siempre se había creído con suerte, ya que su padre no la había hecho pasar vergüenza como la mayoría de los padres solían hacer pasar a sus hijos, y parecía que ahora la iba a avergonzar por todos esos años que no.

Bueno, si su padre se iba a dedicar a hacerla avergonzar, ¿a quien tendría que dedicarse a avergonzar ella? La respuesta le llegó bastante rápido.

- Ustedes hacen una linda pareja- les comentó a Takuto y Nadeshiko, que se estaban sacando una foto juntos.

Takuto tuvo su cara roja en un instante, igual que Nadeshiko y él se le quedó viendo con rabia, sabiendo que eso había sido a propósito.

- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón- comentó Amu- Recuerdo que cuando eran pequeños se la pasaban tomados de las manos, y se veían adorables.

- Mamá- dijo avergonzado Takuto- No sigas.

- ¿Quién se veía adorable?- intervino Rin- Rin es la más adorable de todas- declaró.

- Claro que lo eres, Rin-chan. Solo decíamos que Nadeshiko y Takuto hacen una linda pareja- Rin se volvió a verlos detenidamente.

- ¡Es cierto!- gritó, su cara se puso roja por alguna razón- Rin lo lamenta por haber interrumpido aquellas veces- les dijo a ellos.

- No, no…Rin- dijo Nadeshiko, tratando de callarla.

- Rin no sabía que ustedes estaban por besarse- dijo, al parecer no escuchaba lo que le decían- Rin no sabía que ustedes eran pareja.

- Rin, calla- le ordenó Takuto.

- Rin también lamenta haber corrido a Takuto del cuarto de Nade-tan cuando lo encontró allí. Rin no sabía que Nade-tan sabía que Takuto estaba allí cuando ella se estaba bañando.

Oh. Por. Dios. Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado todo lo que pasó entre ellos y, sinceramente, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no doblarse de la risa ante lo que Rin decía. Adoraba a esa chica. Solo Rin podía hacer que una simple broma a Takuto terminara en algo épico. No solo lo estaban escuchando ellos. Como estaban tomando las fotos conmemorativas, y Rin hablaba bastante alto, todos los del grupo podían escucharla, incluidos los padres de Nadeshiko.

- Guau- dijo Tadase- Él realmente es como tú, Ikuto- dijo en burla- Lo que lo haría aún más gracioso sería que haya entrado por el balcón.

- Tadase- lo llamó Nagihiko- Hazme el favor de reírte recién cuando sea tu hija la que recibe esa clase de visitas.

- No me mires así- le dijo Tadase- Todo es culpa de Ikuto.

- ¿Cómo se supone que es mi culpa?- preguntó su padre- Eso pasó mucho antes de que él siquiera me conociera.

- ¿De quien crees que lo heredó?- replicó Rima

- Uh, Oh- dijo Rin- Realmente lo empeoré todo ¿no?

- Si- le dijo ella y simplemente liberó toda la risa que venía conteniendo.

Takuto la miró con rabia.

- Realmente te detesto- eso solo la hizo reír más.

- Lo- risa- sé- más risa. Simplemente no podía contenerse.

- Prepárate para la venganza- le advirtió.

- Dame tu mejor golpe- le dijo con una sonrisa. Alegre ante la competencia.

Y luego de que el instante de competencia terminó, volvió a reír sin control.

* * *

**¿Alguien más que lo grite conmigo? ¡Te adoro Nadeshiko! jajajjajajaj uno realmente puede llegar amar a Nadeshiko por lo que hizo. ¡Levanten las manos quienes apoyan al Equipo Amuto! (levanta las manos, la cabeza, los pies, hace que su perro se pare en dos patas para que demuestre que el también apoya el amuto xD).****Dios, realmente estoy loca.**

**Espero que nadie se haya enojado con que Nadeshiko se haya llevado a Takuto. A mi en cierta manera me enoja. Verán, en un primer momento, cuando pensaba en quien iba a ser el amor de la infancia de Takuto, pensé en Rin. En serio, fue casi instantaneo, fue como "Takuto necesita una chica que sea su pareja" (medio microsegundo después) "Rin". Pero luego pensé, "ella es cuatro años menor que él" (un microsegundo después) "Él realmente es igual a Ikuto". Me había dado cuenta que, sin pensarlo realmente, había hecho a Takuto realmente parecido a Ikuto, pero a la vez me pareció que ustedes iban a pensar que lo hice a propósito y que casi forcé a que Takuto fuera igual a Ikuto. Así que terminé cambiando a Rin por Nadeshiko, aunque mi instinto de escritora haya quedado traicionado u.u**

**Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, la historia ya está así. Y por suerte logré que Rin también tuviera atención. No sé porque, pero la adoro. Es simplemente graciosa, en especial cuando salta de su "Yaya mode" a su "Kairi mode". Es realmente gracioso verla cambiar tan rápidamente.**

**Hikari llamando a Takuto nerd jajajaja. Lo siento, simplemente tuve que ponerlo, aunque no iba mucho con la historia. Es una referencia a TFS y DBZ abridge, y uno de los diálogos más graciosos de la serie.**

**Guau, si que quedó larga esta aclaración. No fue mi intención jajajja :P**

**Para compensar, otro bonus. ¡ Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Estaba junto a la barra de bebidas, charlando con sus amigas que habían venido de Francia a verla y de paso asistir a la boda.

- Aún no puedo creer que tu padre se esté casando- comentó Josette- En cierta forma, me había hecho a la idea de que siempre lo vería solo, es sorprendente que decidiera casarse a esta edad.

- Ya sabes que dicen que para el amor no hay edad. Pero, en su caso, sería que el amor no conoce de años o distancia.

- Si…bastante loca la historia que nos contaste. Lamentamos no haber estado aquí para ti cuando te enteraste de eso- se disculpó.

- No importa, en serio. Estaba mi abuela, y pasar tiempo con Takuto realmente me ayudo.

- Cierto, tú "hermano menor"- dijo Nadine- Me tuve que resignar con tú padre, pero tu hermano es igual de apuesto que tú padre.

Ella le dirigió una mirada enojada, no le gustaba para nada el tono que Nadine había usado al hablar de Takuto. Nadine se volvió a verla, notando su mirada y se largó a reír.

- Era un chiste- le aclaró- En parte- la volvió a mirar mal- Tranquila, no me mates- se burló- Prometo no acercarme a tu pequeño hermano menor ¿de acuerdo?

- Así está mejor.

- Pero si él se acerca…

- Nadine…- le advirtió.

- Obviamente le diré que no. Tú realmente no me dejas terminar las frases.

Josette se rió de ambas y le dio un trago a su bebida. Ella también estuvo por tomar de la suya, pero notó que ya no tenía. Estuvo a punto de pedir otra, pero el barman directamente le entregó una.

- La especialidad de la casa- le dijo el barman- Se la pidió el hombre de allá- señaló a un hombre castaño sentado en una de las mesas y el hombre levantó la copa hacia ella.

Ella sonrió y articulo los labios, diciendo gracias. Volvió junto a sus amigas, que la miraban fijamente, y ella sabía que nada bueno vendría de eso.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Nadine.

- Nada, el tipo ese pidió un trago para mí y yo lo acepté.

- Eso fue definitivamente…

- Nada- la cortó- no fue nada.

Que mal para ella que, momentos después, Nadeshiko viniera a hablar con ellas y ese hombre decidiera acercarse a hablarle.

- Espero que te haya gustado la bebida- le dijo con una sonrisa, en ese rostro que debía admitir que era bastante apuesto- Sin duda eres la más hermosa niña de los pétalos que haya visto- le volvió a sonreír seductoramente y se retiró.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y murmuró un gracias. Las demás se le quedaron mirando con caras cómplices.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?- le preguntó Josette a Nadeshiko, sabiendo que Hikari no le iba a contestar. Y que Nadeshiko podía hablar en francés y japonés.

- Le dijo que fue una hermosa niña de los pétalos- contestó Nadeshiko con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Acaso ella se estaba vengando por lo de antes?

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Josette, con una sonrisa.

- Eso definitivamente fue…- comenzó a decir Nadine.

- No- la intentó cortar- No, no, no.

- …fue coqueteo. Bien Hikari- la felicitó- Incluso aquí sigues siendo la femme fatale que eras en Francia.

- Basta…

- A él realmente le atraes, es obvio. A pesar de que fuiste la niña de los pétalos- insistió Nadeshiko, realmente estaba dispuesta a vengarse- dijo que te veías hermosa.

- Eh, eso no es justo. Yo también creo que se veía hermosa como la niña de los pétalos- se quejó Tsukasa, entrando en la conversación.

¿De donde había salido? Y más importante ¿desde cuando él sabía hablar en francés?

- Si, ok. Te creemos- le dijo Josette- Pero no es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eres el mejor amigo de su casi hermano menor. Que tú le digas que está hermosa no cuenta- le aclaró Nadine.

- Yo no lo diría de manera tan ruda, pero ellas tienen razón Tsukasa- agregó Nadeshiko.

- Sigo sin entender porque…

- Porque eres el mejor amigo de Takuto. Aparte de que tienes cuatro años menos que yo- le dijo ella.

- Si, si ella considerara lo que tú dijiste, sería como decir que está interesada en ti. Y que esté interesada en ti, teniendo en cuenta la edad y la similitud de las actitudes entre ustedes dos…

- Sería como si estuviera interesada en Takuto- dijo ella.

- Y eso sería asqueroso, ya que es su hermano menor- terminó Josette.

- No tenían porque decir que sería asqueroso- se quejó él- Podrían haber usado otra palabra.

- Lo siento, no quise decirlo así- Tsukasa se comenzó a ir y ella lo siguió- Tsukasa- lo llamó, y él siguió caminando- Tsukasa, por favor. Lo siento, en serio- él se paró y se volvió a verla. Ya habían llegado a uno de los pasillos

Se comenzó a acercar a ella y se paró al frente. Ella levantó la cabeza, ¿Cuándo Tsukasa había crecido tanto? No recordaba tener que levantar tanto la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos.

- Creciste- comentó, aún sorprendida.

- Probablemente es mi ultimo estirón- dijo él con gracia- Hikari- le dijo seriamente- Takuto y yo podemos ser amigos, pero no somos iguales. Nos diferenciamos en muchas cosas…

- Lo sé, lo siento. Sé que te ofendí, no quise decirlo de esa manera, yo…- él colocó un dedo en sus labios, haciendo que se callara.

- Y la mayor cosa en la que nos diferenciamos…- dijo con voz grave- Es que él no desea hacer esto, y esto es lo que yo más deseo- susurró en su oído.

Entonces tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, juntando sus labios.

_¡¿Qué?!_ Fue lo que su mente gritó en ese instante. ¿En serio era Tsukasa quien la estaba besando? ¿En serio era él el que la estaba haciendo sentir mariposas en el estomago?

No. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Ella no tenía que estar haciendo eso! ¡Ella no tenía que estar sintiendo eso! Ese que la había besado era Tsukasa, el mejor amigo de Takuto, el que ella llamaba pequeño Tsukasa.

Se soltó de él y le dio una cachetada. Él corrió el rostro ante eso y ocultó sus ojos detrás de su cabello rubio.

- Hikari…- la llamó.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- le gritó- No lo vuelvas a hacer en tu vida- murmuró.

- Eso es algo que no puedo cumplir- le dijo tranquilamente.

- Te obligaré a cumplirlo- le replicó y tomó aire- Yo me voy, no me sigas.

- Hikari- la volvió a llamar, y esta vez cuando lo miró, sus ojos ya no estaban tapados.

Pero ella deseó que hubieran estado tapados. La mirada que le dio, mandó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Movió los labios y ella entendió perfectamente lo que dijo, a pesar de que no salió una sola palabra de su boca.

_Nos vemos dentro de unos años_ ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Se iba a otro lugar por años? Por ella estaba bien, no quería estar cerca de él en esos momentos. Tampoco quería estar frente a él por más tiempo. Salió corriendo de allí, volviendo al salón y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Su tristeza. Muy en el fondo, ella admitía que estaba triste ante la idea de que Tsukasa se iba por años. Cerró los ojos y se regañó mentalmente, ella no era así. Ella era ruda, era una ganadora y no flaqueaba ante nada. ¿Él se iba por años y quería verla al volver? Está bien, ella aceptaba, iría a verlo y le demostraría que no tenía miedo de él. No se dejaría vencer, ni por Tsukasa, ni por nadie.

En ese momento, Tsukasa entraba en el salón y la buscaba con la mirada. La encontró y ella movió los labios, sin decir nada. _Estaré esperando para verte_ fue lo que dijo, sonriendo ante la competencia. Takuto se rió y le "habló" de vuelta. _Estoy seguro que lo harás_ le dijo con una sonrisa ganadora y ella solo sonrió de vuelta. Claro, como si ella fuera a perder. Ella ganaría, no había duda.

* * *

**Y aquí está el romance para nuestra valiente heroína.**

**Me imaginé que ella se merecía alguien que la desafia****ra y le brindara la competencia que amaba. Y así, Tsukasa llegó al rescate.**

**La verdad es que la idea de un romance entre ellos me rondaba por la cabeza desde que hice la escena con Takashi Amakawa(quien, por si no se dieron cuenta, era el Tsukasa del futuro. Usando el camino de las estrellas, igual que Tadase, para volver a ver a aquella chica que le gustaba). Al comienzo fue algo como que él se quedara para estar junto a ella, en ese momento, pero luego decidí volverlo a su lugar. Pero no me rendí con la idea de romance e intenté de crear la chispa entre ella y Tsukasa. Y vaya que hubo chispa.**

**Era obvio que ella no lo iba a aceptar de una. Pero ella no puede resistir una competencia o desafío, y su voluntad contra la de Tsukasa es un desafío. Ella aún no se da cuenta de lo que pasa, solo está concentrada en la competencia. Pero Tsukasa lo sabe y esa es la razón que ríe, la razón por la que dice aquello. Él sabe que no se irá a ninguna parte y sabe que ella lo estará esperando, porque está seguro de que logrará enamorarla.**

**O al menos eso es lo que él piensa****. Ni yo, que soy la autora, sé lo que pasará. Solo el destinó lo dirá, lo único cierto es que hay romance, pero no sé si habrá amor.**

**Con eso, finalmente, me despido. Muchas gracias por leer cada una de mis largas aclaraciones y llegar hasta aquí. No, no hay otro bonus, no sigas queriendo bajar la pantalla jajaj :P**

**¡Fin de la historia! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
